Unexpected Love
by SunRaiAroto
Summary: This is the begining of a strong bond between Charm and Gaara, who are unaware of what is to come for their future. Charn's only goal is to win Gaara's love, but his blindness to her hints makes it more difficult than it needs to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me go!" She screamed harshly as he struggled to escape the grip of several ANBU ninja that were dragging her through the desert to Sunagankure.

She had long black hair with red highlights, with her short bangs pushed to the side to show her golden eyes. She wore red t-shirt over a black fishnet top, and dark blue skinny jeans that were a bit too big to be considered skin tight.

Her legs kicked as much as possible, continuing to attempt to escape their grip. Normally she would turn herself into a puddle of water at this moment, but unfortunately for her, they injected some black liquid into her blood stream that drained her chakra.

She had enough to transform, but after that she would be too weak to run away from them, or maybe even pass out. To put it simply… It just wouldn't be a good idea.

"The kazekage should be pleased with this don't you agree?" One ANBU said to the other with a proud tone.

"Of course. With her abilities to control water, she would be a huge threat to him."

"Why the hell are you taking me! I may be rogue but I didn't do anything wrong!" She screamed to interrupt their conversation.

"Why? Well we were ordered to of course. The kazekage has asked for us to arrest you."

She only growled and looked ahead to the village as they approached. She didn't know who this kazekage guy was, but she was going to beat the living hell out of him for having her arrested for not good reason.

Eventually they took her to the prison, putting her in a dark room surrounded by concrete walls and a simple black table in the center. The only source of light was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Go report her capture to the kazekage and bring him here to decide what to do with her." A man said from the other side of the metal door before everything went silent.

She growled before she glanced down to her hand, a small smirk appearing on her face. Her chakra was quickly returning, so she could attack the man once he arrives. She then morphed into a puddle, waiting for her pray to arrive.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened to expose a tall male with red hair and dark circles around his eyes enter the room. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the room and closed the door, and then he glanced down to a puddle.

Before he could even think, she jumped formed back to normal, blasting him with water at a force similar to a fire hose, causing him to slam back again the wall. She then grabbed his neck, holding onto it tightly as he she spoke coldly.

"How could you just have me arrested for something as pathetic as being a simple threat to you! I never even thought about attacking you, but now I swear to god I'm going to tear you apart!" She screamed, as she glared at him, expecting him to show fear but instead, he showed no sign of expression.

"What are you talking about?" He asked calmly with his husky voice.

"Don't play dumb with me! Those ANBU told me everything! They said you ordered them to arrest me!" She was now getting annoyed with his lack of reaction, and her grip tightened, causing the now soaked sand to crack and chip away from his true skin.

He only stared at her for a moment then spoke with the same tone. "I wasn't even aware of your existence until now. Although you may possess the water chakra nature, I wouldn't have you arrested for something as simple as that."

"Then why did they take me?"

"Most likely to get on my good side, but they've managed to do the opposite." He said and grabbed her wrist, pressing on a pressure point that forced her to let him go.

She jumped back, waiting for him to attack her as he made a hand sign, but instead, all of the wet sand fell off of his body, leaving him defenseless if she planned to harm him.

"Calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well then what will you do with me?" She asked and eased her gaze toward him, looking into his calm, teal eyes.

"Well I'm obviously not going to arrest you. You may be rogue but I guess not taking you captive can be my apology."

She looked away from him, unaware of what she felt. Each time he spoke it felt like her heart skipped a beat, but she tried her best to ignore it. She walked toward him and held out her hand. "T-thank you. My n-name is Charm." She said an internally smacked herself to stop her stutter.

Gaara nodded and gently took her hand. "Please address me as Gaara. I will let you leave whenever you're ready."

Once their hands parted, she blushed lightly and thought to herself. _"Damn he's cold…" _She shook off the thought and looked up to him since he was taller than her. She only stood at a height of 5'2 and a half, so she only reached up to his lips at the most.

"Well actually..." She bagan as she thought about it. She had no where else to go, and if she returned to the forest she would be continuously hunted down by other villages and be thrown in prison. Her best choice was to stay in Suna since he offered not to put her throug that.

"I want to stay in Suna, of course with your approval... Just for a bit though. Not forever." Gaara's expression turned into a slight bit of shock.

"You, a water nature user, wants to live in the dry desert. That's a bit out of your element don't you think?" He said as he returned to crossing his arms and eased his expression.

"Well maybe, but I can manage."

Gaara sighed and looked away from her. She didn't plan to stay, so there was no point to give her her own home, and all of the apartments were filled.

"Well then, I suppose you can stay with me for a while. Take note I don't live in the mansion though."

She tilted her head slightly to the side and blinked with confusion. "Why not?"

"I just don't feel very comfortable there, so I had my own home until my siblings decided to move in. I will warn you that they are a bit... rebarbative"

She didn't even want to bother thinking about the word. She's never heard that before, but she didn't want to give herself a headache trying to figure it out. She was only happy with his offer in general.

"Your siblings should be fine. I'll be happy eaither way." She said with a smile.

Gaara nodded and walked toward the door, opening it and letting her out first.

"Sir! Are you insane! Why do you not have her restrained?" A ninja asked and the others prepared to attack her. Gaara only held up his hand to ease them, and spoke calmly.

"Don't bother with her. She's not a threat. I'll be keeping my eye on her though."

The ninja eased and let them leave without disruption, then Gaara led her to his home. It was a quiet walk, but she didn't mind. It allowed her to think about a few things.

Once they arrived at the home, Gaara opened the door and let her in, only to hear a crash come from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Charm asked, then looked to Gaara who seemed annoyed.

He didn't want to even bother since he knew it was his siblings, but eventually curiousity got the best of them. They walked into the kitched to see Kankuro laying on the floor, surrounded by pots and pans.

"Damn it Kankuro! Stop fooling around!" Temari shouted with a vein appearing on her head. She then turned to see Gaara with... A girl? How is this possible?

"Um... Hi..." She said trying to act like she wasn't just being a bitch toward Kankuro. Charm only stared at them, trying not to laugh.

"Hi there. I'm guessing you're Gaara's siblings." She said and waved slightly.

Temari nodded. "Yes. I'm Temari. The awsome older sister of Gaara." She teased and then glanced to Gaara with a smirk. "So why did you bring her here? Could it be that you actually have a date for once?"

"Not at all. She's only a guest." Gaara said, trying to hide his annoyance toward her. 'For once.' What the hell is she trying to say? He sighed and structured to Charm. "Her name is Charm."

"More like Charm**ing **if you ask me..." Kankuro said, only to get stomped on by Gaara.

Charm let out a small giggle and decided to comment to that statement. "Well I believe that is why my mother gave me that name."

Gaara sighed and removed his foot from his brother. "Well anyway. Sir Desperate down there is Kankuro, and that's Temari."

"Yes!" Temari cheered with his hands in the air. "I don't get a nick name! Beat that 'Sir Desperate'!"

Gaara only rolled his as Charm waved, then he headed to the stairs.

"Come along. I'll show you to your room." He said and she nodded before she followed. She could see why he thought of them to be annoying, but she saw them as fun... fun to mess with that is.

He pointed to the first door on the right and spoke calmly. "This is Kankuro's room. I don't suggest going in there at any time." Charm giggled once more and nodded, then he pointed out Temari's room across the hall from Kankuro's. He walked her to the end of the hall and opened the last door on the left.

"This will be your room. Mine is across the hall if you need anything." He said then closed the door once she walked in.

The walls were light blue with with and brown furniture to accent it. She wasn't fond of bright colors, but this was actually a bit calming.

She walked across the room and sat her knees on the bed as she looked out of the window. She spotted Gaara and Temari holding a conversation, but Temari didn't look too pleased. Charm opened the window to listen in, but the conversating just ended and Gaara sand traveled away.

She sighed and layed on her bed for about 30 minuets, then finally got up, walking downstairs to see Temari sitting at the table with three bowls of ramen. Temari structured her to sit with her, then Charm willing walked across the room and sat at the table.

"Is Kankuro going to eat with us?" She asked and Temari nodded.

"Yes, he should be down eventually..."

"What about Gaara?"

Temari sighed and looked away with an annoyed expression. "He's at his damn office. I actually worried about him."

"Why?"

"Well... He hasn't eaten anything for weeks. I always offer him something, but he just denies it and walks away."

"Really? Maybe I should talk to him." Charm suggeste and Temari shook her head.

"I doubt he'd listen. He's too stubborn for words."

Charm sighed and began to eat, then eventually Kankuro joined them.

After dinner, Charm and Temari went into Temari's room to o thewir own girl things. Gaara came home after work, but he and Kankuro didn't bother with the girls. Nothing they did would come to their interest.

Finally, everyone decided to go to bed, but Charm couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't used to sleeping in a bed, and she also wasn't used to silence. She opened the window to gat at least some noise, but the desert was silent. This annoyed her deeply, then she sat up with a small huff.

"Maybe Gaara can give me some sleeping advice..." She said and stood up before she walked out of the room.

She walked across the hall and knocked on Gaara's door, but there was no answer. She shrugged, believeing he woul be asleep, but opened his door anyway.

She snuck into the room that was too dark to see details. The only light was the small hint of moonlight that peered through the window that hovered over a black leather couch.

She could see that Gaara wasn't in his bed, but the windw was wide open. She made her way across the room and looked out of the window, wondering if he was outside.

"What are you doing?" A farmiliar voice said to her, but she wasn't sure where it came from. She stuck her head out of the window, then peered up to the roof to see Gaara sitting there, staring down at her.

"I'm looking for you?" She said, not realizing that it sounded like a question.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked calmly, but there was something abut his tone that was different. She noticed this easily.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said as she climbed onto the roof to sit with him. She eased her tone as well so she wouldn't seem too loud.

"I've never slept once in my life. Nothing would make me sleep now."

Charm grinned softly and decided to ease her tone so she wouldn't be louder than him. "Gaara, just because you wear eye liner doesn't mean you have to use lack of sleep as an excuse." She teased, hoping he would catch her small joke.

He only looked at her for a moment, then changed his glance to the moon as he replied. "I get that a lot, but I assure you that you will never catch me wearing makeup."

"Whatever you say." She said in reply with her grin growing a bit longer. She couldn't tell if he knew it was a joke or not, but she felt relieved that he didn't take it the wrong way.

She looked toward the moon, and for some reason, it looked brighter in the desert. It could be because there were no trees to hide it, but it still looked bigger too.

The silence became a bit too long for her since she was a talkative person, but she was surprised when he was the one t speak up first.

"Why are you out here anyway? " He didn't bother to look at her. He just continued to look at the village ahead of him.

"I…couldn't sleep. I'm not used to sleeping in silence."

"Well then you're in for luck."

"What? Why?"

Gaara raised his head slightly and pointed out a large cloud of sand coming toward them.

"W-what is that?" She asked as her skin became pale, then glanced to Gaara as he stood up.

"That would be an approaching sand storm." He looked down to her and offered her a hand to help her up. "We should get inside before it hits."

She stared at him, unable to think straight, then she slowly raised her hand to take his. He looked toward the approaching cloud that was now a bit too close, then quickly grabbed her hand himself and pulled her up.

Just before the cloud reached them, he threw her into the window and jumped in himself, then quickly closed it.

Charm sighed as she tried to kicked herself back into reality, then recoiled with fear when he stood before her with his arms crossed.

"Uh… I'm sorry. I zoned out…" She said with fear that he was going to be pissed at her now.

"It's fine." He said as he reached down for her hand again, and she automatically took his before he pulled her up.

"Now go back and get some rest. I'm pretty sure you need it after today." He let go of her and backed a few steps away from her.

"Oh, right, of course!" She said and walked back to her room. "Oh shit!" She yelled yet in a whisper and ran to her bed before slamming her window shut. She forgot that she left it open before she walked out. She only sighed and laid on the bed that was now powdered with sand. She was still unable to sleep, so she remained awake until the storm eased and the sun peered through her window.

She decided to take a shower before she would leave the room, so she walked into the bathroom that was on the other side of the room. She was glad that the bedrooms had their own personal bathroom so she wouldn't have to fight anyone for it.

After her shower, she walked out of the room with a towel on her head, and jogged down the stairs with a small grin on her face that quickly turning into torror.

"Oh my god, Kankuro! What the hell are you doing!" She shouted with widened eyes as she stared at the brunette.

"Damn Charm, don't get all freaked out. It could be worse… or better." He said as he stood in the kitchen with only a towel around his waist. He must not know how to dry himself off well because he still looked a bit damp.

She couldn't even speak. She wanted to beat him to a pulp, but Temari beat her to it by hitting him on the head with a pan.

"Kankuro! Stop scaring our guest damn it!" She screamed, the quickly turned her mood into happy as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry about him; he's just a bit weird. I swear he was dropped on his head as a baby."

Charm just stared at them blankly, completely becoming speechless until a few words came to her head. "Where's Gaara?"

Temari sighed, expecting her to ask that, but replied with a smile anyway. "He went to the mansion as soon as the storm ended. He tends to start early so he can be done by evening.

Charm nodded and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked, then charm looked back as she opened the door.

"I'm going to visit him. I've been meaning to ask him something." She walked out of the house and quickly made her way to the large building.

"Hey, you're that new girl…" A female voice said to her calmly. Charm stopped and turned to see a girl that was a bit taller than her walking toward her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is it true that you're living with the kazekage?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Charm glared at her with one word hitting her mind. _"Jealous?" _She grinned and mimicked the girl's stance. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"I'm only worried about you." She said with a shrug.

"Wait, you are? Why?"

"Because, everyone knows how he is. He's going to play mind games with you to make you think he has absolutely no interest in his mind, and then once he has your trust, he'll rape you."

"Oh please. Save your little assumptions to yourself. I'm pretty sure he's not like that."

"Uh, who's the new girl? Oh that's right it's you. You know nothing about the kazekage, but the rest of us do. He's nothing but a bloodthirsty killer. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Shut up! How much time have you spent alone with him? You're the one that doesn't know anything."

"He never tried to spend time with me because I'm not worth his time. You are far more attractive than I am so he decided to make you his victim."

"What makes you so sure? He could just be trying to be nice."

"There is this girl who lives alone in an apartment. Her name is Asuko. Go talk to her and she'll tell you all about her experience with the Kazekage."

With that the girl handed her an address and walked away, leaving Charm furious, yet at the same time… curious. What if this girl wasn't lying? She sighed and glanced at the address that was given to her, then decided to see if it was true.

She walked on the street until she finally found the home and knocked on the door.

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes opened the door with a slight puzzled look. "Can I help you?" She asked and put her hands on her hips. She obviously had the tone of a very preppy girl, which made Charm already hate her.

"Are you Asuko?" She asked, trying to hold herself back form bitching at the girl for even looking at her with those bitching eyes.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She asked as she shifted her weight to her other leg. "Oh wait, that's right you're the new girl…"

"Yeah, I am. I wanted to ask you a few questions." Charm said as the urged to hit this girl were growing.

"Okay, shoot. I have nothing better to do."

"A girl told me earlier that the Kazekage raped you. Is it ture?"

"Well of course it is. That guy is a jackass. I was completely innocent until he did that to me. I'm completely scarred for life now."

Charm examined the girl for a moment then sighed. "I just can't see him doing something like that. He's a bit too… afraid of touch."

"Has he taken your hand yet?"

"Uh…" She began as she remembered him helping her up. "Yeah… he has."

"That's his first step. His next move will be letting you lean on him then the next this you know, his arm is around you, the he knocks you out. You can put together the rest right?" She explained as she still held her bitching tone. Charm could swear that she never saw the girl blink once.

"Really? Well okay then. I have to go now." She said with disappointment and walked away from the door. She felt like she had to trust this theory. It just didn't seem right to her. She of course wouldn't have to go through all of the steps. Only one would be enough.

Eventually, her walking became a jog, and then it became a run. She ran into the mansion, not bothering to ask anyone for his office, she just wanted to get in there. She found the door and smiled, but before she could go any further, she was grabbed by two guards.

"Let me go! It's not like a plan to hurt the man!" She screamed and tried to get out of their grip.

"We can't be so sure of that. You could be a spy for all we know." One ninja said and the other laughed slightly. "Yeah, we're aware that you have your own little plans."

"What are you talking about? I don't plan anything." She said annoyed and prepared to blast them away with water, but their attention turned to Gaara's office door as it opened.

"Let her go. She's none of your concern." He said and glanced to Charm as they growled at let her go.

"You'll regret going soft on her Kazekage-sama." They said before disappearing.

Gaara ignored them and backed up slightly. "Get in here."

Charm sighed and walked into the office before Gaara closed the door and brushed past her, then sat behind his desk.

"What is it you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Charm said and sat on a chair in front of the desk.

"And that is?" He asked as he showed her very little interest.

"Temari said that you haven't eaten in weeks, so I had a feeling something was on your mind."

"Even if there was, what would it matter to you?" He asked as he eyes narrowed.

She began to feel as if she was annoying him, but she wouldn't let that stop her. "Well… you did offer to let me stay at your place for a while. I don't want to be a stranger to you, Gaara… Please tell me something about you."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine… but at a better time. I still have work to do."

"Can you at least tell me what's bothering you?" She asked and tried to look as innocent and caring as she possibly could.

"It's nothing important. Just let that go."

She sighed and stood up as he began to work, then she walked around the desk, resting her arm on his shoulder and looked at the paper work. It looked like something she could never be capable of doing. There were too many things that needed to be filled in.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked and glanced to her.

"Uh… leaning on you and looking at the paper?" She said and expected him to push her back.

He only looked away and returned to his work. He didn't want to bother arguing with her, but her could feel her aura turn to worry.

"You're just going to let lean on you and do whatever I want?" She asked as she tried to stay calm about it.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" He asked with doubt and rolled her eyes to look at her.

She only sighed and looked away. "Well… I guess not." She said, then quickly thought to herself. _"Damn it. Now what?" _

"What's on your mind, Charm?" He asked and turned to her.

"What do you mean?" She replied, but he only stared at her, waiting for her to cave. "Okay fine!"

She walked in front of the desk and sat in the chair from before. "I was told that… uh…" She didn't know how to put it. She was afraid that he would kick her out for almost believing such a thing.

"Go on…" Gaara said and rested his arms on the desk.

"I was told that… well… a girl told me that-" She was then cut off by him.

"I was going to rape you right?" He guessed, scarily correctly.

"_How the hell did he know!" _ She as ked herself then he sighed as he looked away.

"Who told you this?"

"Well I don't know who the first girl was, but some other girl named Asuko said that you actually did rape her once."

"Oh." He said simply and leaned back in the chair. "I remember her. She attempted to seduce me once but nothing seemed to work. She must be pissed about it so she decided to give me a bad title."

"So it's not true?" She asked with a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

"Not at all." He said but held his cold expression. She could tell that deep inside he was pissed off to another level.

"Thank god. I honestly couldn't believe it was true if it makes you feel any better. I just couldn't help but be a bit curious though. I'm sorry if that ever offended you…" She said nervously, hoping he wouldn't hate her now, but she had to remind herself that she was always wrong when it came to his reactions.

"Charm." He began simply and his eyes narrowed. She raised her head to her name and looked at him slightly confused as he stood up and walked out from behind the desk.

The next thing she knew, his two fingers were under her chin and he kneeled in front of her to be in eye contact.

"Stop apologizing to me. There is no need for that." He said softly.

Her cheeks became covered with a dark blush and she couldn't find the right words to say, only one thing could escape her lips with a stutter.

"G-Gaara…"

His cold expression softened a bit before he stood up and backed away. "Don't get me wrong. I respect that you tried not to listen to their lies, but if they say anything like that to you again, please let me know."

She nodded as he reached onto his desk, placing the paper he was working on in a file and setting it aside.

"What are you doing?" She asked and stood out of the chair. Gaara turned to look at her and crossed his arms, and for once, he held a soft grin. "You need to stop assuming the worst, Charm."

She nodded and giggled. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you would say. Looks like you do have perverted potential."

Gaara rolled his eyes and only let out an amused chuckle. "Well I am still human; and male at that." He said as he walked past her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

Soon there was a knock at the door, so Gaara walked across the room and answered it. "What is it?" He asked.

An only man with a scarf around his neck walked in past him. "The village has made a vote on something that I don't think you would approve of."

"What is it?"

"They have requested a festival."

"A festival?" Gaara asked then thought for a moment before he shrugged. "Of course. I may not be fond of the idea, but the villagers… well most of them, deserve to have some social event. Let everyone know there will be a festival throughout the village this weekend."

The man nodded and turned to him. "Very well, but Kazekage-sama. I suggest you bring a date."

"Why is that?" Gaara asked, getting annoyed with the thought.

"Being and young and powerful as you are, girls will swarm you if you don't have a date that hints them to leave you alone." The man explained.

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Fine… I'll see what I can do. You are dismissed."

The man nodded and walked out of the room, then the room was silent before Charm decided to break it.

"Well… Why don't you take your sister? She'll keep the girls away from…you…" She hesitated to continue when she saw the annoyed look on his face.

"Charm, it's enough that people think I'm a rapist. No one needs to start anything about incest."

"True… But then who would you take?"

Gaara shrugged and headed out of the room with her following. It was the last thing of his worries, until he opened the door to exit the building, only to find fan girls surrounding the entrance.

"Gaara-kun! We heard you need to have a date for the new festival!" One girl in the crowd screamed.

Charm laughed nervously and glanced to Gaara who seemed a bit lost with the situation.

One of the girls was familiar to him. Her name was Matsuri, and she was in the front of the crowd charging toward him. "Gaara! I'm your former student so I know you the better than anyone else!"

She pounced to tackle him, but he let out a low growl and blacked her with his sand. Charm could see he was annoyed with these females, but how could he get rid of them?

"You all want to know who I'm going with?" He announced and they all squealed before going silent.

Obviously Gaara had an idea how to get rid of them, but this was a bit risky in Charm's option. No matter who he chooses, they will fight to the death. Charm was a bit nervous with this though. She didn't want him going with another girl, but she wasn't exactly sure why. She closed her eyes and listened carefully as he finally added.

"I'm taking Charm with me…"

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him with shock along with the rest of the girls.

"G-Gaara… Are you sure?" She asked with one side of her cheering _"SCORE!"_ Gaara nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, then the next thing she knew, they were turning into sand and blowing away in the wind.

They reformed back at the house, with Gaara letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Gaara… Why are you taking me?" She asked curiously. Deep inside she wanted him to confess his feeling for her, but instead, he said something that sounded more like him.

"You won't hang on me the whole time. You treat me as if I'm human, so I won't have to worry about you." He glanced to her and frowned slightly. "At least I hope so."

She shook her head frantically to his last comment. "No! You don't have to worry about me at all!"

Gaara nodded and they walked into the house. Temari and Kankuro were sitting in the living room watching TV, but Gaara just walked out of the room and headed up stairs.

Charm thought about following him, but she figured he needed time to himself since she invaded his space at the office. She sighed and sat on the couch with Temari, trying to ignore the glace she received from Kankuro.

They sat there, and Charm being the freak she is, changed the channel to make them watch a scary movies. After a few hours of watching the two sand siblings jump every now and then to the creatures that would appear on the screen, she got bored and walked up stairs.

First she spent some alone time in her room, but that didn't last long. She got too bored and decided to bug someone. That someone being the first person on her mind… Gaara.

She walked across the hall and knocked on Gaara's door, then after a few seconds, he opened it and looked down to her.

Her eyes went wide to the sight. He was shirtless! She didn't know how to react. She couldn't look him in the eyes due to her eyes being glued to his chest and abs.

"Um… I… Uh…" She said but couldn't form words.

He only stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what her problem was, then put his fingers under her chin t force her gaze to his eyes.

"Is something wrong Charm?"

"N-no n-not at all…" She said as a deep blush covered her face.

"_HE'S TRYING TO TEASE ME! I KNOW IT!" _She thought to herself before he backed away from her and structured her to come in the room. That sign made things worse, but she automatically steped into the room and closed the door.

"You know, I'm not as blind as you think I am. I can tell whether something is wrong or not." He said nonchalantly and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh… I was afraid of that." She replied and laughed slightly.

Gaara lowered his head slightly and his eyes narrowed. "So what is wrong?"

"That I can't tell you." She said bluntly and averted her gaze from him.

"Why is that?" He asked, only to see her shake her head.

A sigh escaped for her lips. She wouldn't tell him even if he used torture… maybe. Anyway, she had to think of a lie, and fast.

"I'm just afraid of getting attacked by all of your fan girls at the festival." She said plainly, hoping it would work.

"Charm, you…" Gaara began then stopped himself. He could easily read that she was lying, but he realized there was no point in trying to get her to tell the truth. It was most likely none of his concern anyway.

"You don't have you worry about that. I'll make sure they stay away."

She nodded and looked away from him. "Um… how do these festivals work anyway?"

"Hm, just ask Temari. She knows more about that than I do."

She sighed and backed up toward the door, but she had a question in her mind that was screaming at her to the point where she couldn't control it.

"Gaara, if you could kiss anyone who would it be?" She asked but she spoke too quickly to form words correctly. She hoped that would make him not understand a word she just said, but unfortunately he understood every bit of it.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked with slight suspicion in his tone. To her that was a lot since he never used any other tone but his usual calm and nonchalant tone.

She froze with fear and smiled nervously. "No reason!" She shouted and dashed out of the room before he could blink.

She stopped in the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh. Temari easily noticed something was up with her so she moved from her seat to sit next to her.

"Hey , what's wrong Charm?"

"Nothing; I just need to learn to keep the fucking mouth shut."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing important."

Temari only looked at Charm, waiting for her to cave and tell her. Charm had to think quickly to stretch the truth a bit.

"Okay fine. I'm just a bit nervous because Gaara is going to have a festival this weekend, and he decided to take me…"

There was a long and awkward silence as Temari stared at her with shock.

"Gaara… Asked you to go to the festival with him… As a date?"

"Well… I wouldn't exactly say as a date…"

"But he still asked you to go with him."

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly did he do!"

"Be quiet I don't want him to hear us. Anyway, he juat said he was taking me bit it was more of a straight fact that it was a question."

"Damn it! That son of a bitch needs to-!" She was cut off when she looked at the entrance of the living room to see Gaara standing at the entrance with his arms crossed. (Now fully clothed)

"Please continue, Temari…" He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Okay, fine!" Temari said and stood up before she walked up to him with a sharp glare.

"You need to stop being selfish! What if she wanted to go with someone else!"

"If she wants to go with someone else then she can speak up. I only said I was taking her so the raving fan girls would leave me alone. If she doesn't want to then she doesn't have to…"

"No." Charm said to interrupt their little argument. "I want to go with Gaara. I consider him as a friend so it wouldn't hurt anything."

Temari huffed with annoyance and turned to face her. "There will be one day when you'll get sick of Gaara's careless actions."

Charm frowned and glanced to Gaara who of course showed no sign of reaction to her words, but something told her that it hurt him.

"Now come on. Let's go to the mall so we can get you a nice dress to wear at the festival." Temari added to change the subject and grabbed Charm's wrist before dragging her out of the door.

Finally, it was the day of the festival and Temari and Charm were getting ready. Charm put on her red dress that reach down to her knees, and had a slit on right leg so she had a bit more room to walk. The top of it was designed with silver gems, and she wore red laced cloves and reached to her elbows. She hoped that her silver high heels would make her a decent height for Gaara, but there was no chance that she would be taller than him.

Temari wore a kimono that was green and gold with a dragon on it. To replace her fan, she held and umbrella that matched her kimono well.

"Temari, whp are you going with?" She asked and watched a smile grow on Temari's face.

"Oh, he'll be here…"

Just then there was a knock on the front door. They were already done, so they decided to just head down to the living room where the boys were waiting for them.

Temari's smile grew once they approached the living room. Her date, being none other than Shikamaru, smiled at her and spoke with his husky voice. "You look nice, Temari." He wore more formal clothes than his usual get up. Charm glanced to the corner of the room when she heard a rather loud voice speak to her. "So I'm guessing you're the Charm girl a heard about."

"Um… Yes. Who are you?"

The blonde boy smiled at her and pointed at himself confidently. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Charm nodded and glanced to a pink haired chick that stood beside him wearing a red and gold Kimono.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you, Charm."

Charm offered them a small smile as she spoke happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

She glanced at their headbands, seeing that they were shinobi from Konoha.

"Why are you here anyway? It's a bit much to come all the way out here for a festival." She said curiously before the front door opened to expose Gaara and the Hokage walk in.

"The Hokage has come so we could discuss a few things." Gaara said to answer her question.

"Oh okay…" Charm said and laughed slightly. She wanted to know what exactly they were talking about, but she would ask at a better time.

They all walked to the festival, Temari holding hands with Shinkamaru even though they tried to hide it, Naruto with Sakura, and Charm walk beside Gaara as the thought about the group.

"Hey, where is Kankuro?" She asked and looked up to Gaara.

"He is already at the festival. He helped set things up." Gaara replied calmly.

Charm nodded and looked away from him. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? It's not like he's considering this as a date." _She thought and glanced to him with a silent sigh.

"Though I wish he did…" She said out loud without realizing it.

Gaara looked to her and arched a brow slightly. "Did what?"

"_SHIT!" _She thought to herself then looked at him with a forced smile. "Nothing! I was just thinking out loud I guess…"

Gaara looked away from her with a sigh escaping from him. He found no purpose in forcing it out of her, so he pushed his curiosity aside.

Once they arrived at the festival, Temari and Shikamaru disappeared without a word, but none of them wanted to guess what they planned on doing. Naruto and Sakura ev entually left to ride the Ferris wheel, so Gaara and Charm just walked around until somethi ng grabbed their attention.

"What's going on over there?" Charm asked and pointed to the stage that was casting off a lot of laser lights and music.

"I believe that's a singing contest." Gaara said nonchalantly, and then watched Charm's eyes light up.

"OH MY GOD I WANT TO SING!" She screamed excitedly and began to pull his arm, toward the stage.

Once they were at the front of the crowd, she let go of him and ran behind stage to request a song to sing while there was another girl on stage signing rather… well… amateurish.

After a few more people got up and sang, the announcer finally came out and announced. "Okay, we have one more contestant to sing for us tonight!" The crowd cheered around Gaara who seemed rather annoyed with having to be stuck there.

The music began to Charm walked out with a bright smile on her face before she began to sing.

Oh…  
>I feel like I've been locked up tight<br>For a century of lonely nights  
>Waiting for someone<br>To release me.

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way.  
>But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away<br>Baby, baby, baby  
>(Baby, baby, baby)<p>

Oh woah…  
>My body is saying let's go<br>Oh woah…  
>But my heart is saying no (no)<p>

If you wanna be with me, baby  
>There's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
>If you wanna me with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>You gotta make a big impression<br>I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>You gotta rub me the right way, honey<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>Come, come, come and let me out<p>

The music's playing and the lights' down low  
>One more dance and then we're good to go<br>Waiting for someone  
>Who needs me<p>

Hormones racing at the speed of light  
>But that doesn't mean it's gonna be tonight<br>Baby, baby, baby  
>(Baby, baby, baby)<p>

Oh woah…  
>My body is saying let's go<br>Oh woah…  
>But my heart is saying no (no)<p>

If you wanna be with me, baby  
>There's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
>If you wanna me with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>Come and set me free, baby<br>And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>You gotta rub me the right way, honey<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>Come, come, come and let me out<p>

Oh woah…  
>My body is saying let's go<br>Oh woah…  
>But my heart is saying no (no)<p>

If you wanna be with me, baby  
>There's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
>If you wanna me with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>You gotta make a big impression<br>I gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me, baby  
>There's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
>If you wanna me with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>Come and set me free, baby<br>And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>Come, come, come and let me out<p>

The crowd cheered as she walked off the stage and anded the microphone back to the man, but Gaara's annoyed expression turned to shock.

Sure, he could admit she was a great singer, BUT SHE JUST SANG A FUCKING SLUT SONG IN FRONT OF A CROWD! What the hell was she thinking!

He looked away to see a group of men running to the back of the stage, then his eyes narrowed into sharp glare.

Charm walked down the stairs back stage to exit, and then noticed the group of men standing before her.

"Can I help you?" She asked innocently and attempted to hold her smile.

"You're a good singer." One of the men said with a smirk on his face then another one added. "You're hot too."

The man only received an elbow in the chest to shut him up.

"So… are you here with anyone?" The first man asked at they walked closer to her. Her smile slowly began to fade and she began to back away until she was against the wall.

"Actually yes I am."

"Well if I were him I'd-" The one began then froze when she heard something hit the wall just over her head.

She looked at the men who backed away with fear, then glanced to her side to see Gaara standing there with his hand on the wall over her head.

His body was turned to face her but his eyes were locked onto the men who backed away. She could almost see the fire emitting from his eyes.

"G-Gaara." She said nervously, she could easily see that he was anything but happy.

Once the men finally ran away, he backed away from her then turned around to walk away.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said coldly. She frowned with disappointment and began to follow him.

"_Damn it… I really screwed up this time!" _She thought to herself as she tried to hold back her tears.

They walked side by side through the crowd and attempted to escape anyone who tried to stop them, but they couldn't continue once a spoke light hit them and the announced spoke.

"Kazekage-sama! It's quite the shocker to see you with a date!"

Charm looked at Gaara who looked like he was ready to kill that man. His hands were clenched into fists, and his eyes glared to the ground.

The two of them turned to face the announcer as the crowd stared at them.

"Come on Kazekage! She is your date, so let's see a kiss!"

Charm's eyes widened and a blush quickly covered her face. A kiss! They want him to kiss her in front of all these people? This guy must be insane if he thinks Gaara would do that without a long and painful argument.

Gaara only looked at the announcer with hate, but his expression eased before he sighed.

He knew what that would result with, but this announcer was mostly known in the village for his ability to never stop until her gets what he wants.

Charm looked away to get a look at the crowd, just to guess what was on their mind. She then froze when she felt Gaara's cold fingers gently touch her under her chin. Her eyes widened and her heart froze as he turned her head to face him, and then lightly pressed his lips onto hers.

She quickly eased into the soft kiss, and then after a few seconds, Gaara parted and looked at her calmly as he said one word.

"Run."

"Run?" She asked as the attempted to regain her own mind again. She looked off to see almost every girl from the crowd charging at her.

She quickly reacted by taking off in the other direction to escape, and continued to run as fast as possible with the heels on.

As she ran she kicked her shoes back, hoping it would hit one of the girls but that failed, so she continued to just run until they got tired and collapsed.

She fan into the Kazekage mansion, charging up the stairs until she found herself on the roof.

She grabbed onto the rail at the edge and breathed heavily to catch her lost breath. Eventually falling to her knees due to weakness and exhaustion, she began to think about what just happened.

Could it have been a imagination? Did he really kiss her? Did he do it because he wanted to or just to get the announcer to leave them alone?

These questions ran through her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. Of course he didn't want to do it. He never showed any sign that he had any feelings for her, so why else would he kiss her? She wanted to just forget about him, and attempted to cut him away from her thoughts, but it seemed impossible.

Why did this bother her so much? She has only been with him for a week, so she couldn't love him right? No, not right. She knew she couldn't avoid it no matter how much she tried. She loved him and didn't want to believe it.

"Damn it!" She shouted as she punched the floor.

After a sigh and the last tear, she finally stood up and looked out toward the festival. The people looked so small from her position, but she knew Gaara was in that crowd somewhere.

She rubbed the tear stains off her face and continued to look at the crowd. The music and sound was muffled, but what did it matter? She looked down toward the village, and placed her and over her chest where she felt a sharp pain.

She wanted it to go away, but the only thing she would ever do to help herself was sing. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked back to the festival, then the words poured out of her.

"I sense there's something in the wind.  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand.<br>And though I'd like to stand by him,  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have.<p>

The worst is just around the bend.  
>And does he notice,<br>My feelings for him?  
>And will he see,<br>How much he means to me?  
>I think it's not to be…<p>

What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd,  
>In their enthusiastic cloud.<br>Try as I may it doesn't last.

And will we ever,  
>End up together?<br>Oh…..

And will we ever,  
>End up together?<br>No I think not.  
>It's never to become.<br>For I am not…  
>The one…."<p>

"Are you not?" A familiar voice spoke behind her, which made her freeze with fear.

She turned to face Gaara, then spoke nervously.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He said nonchalantly, and then took a few steps closer to her before he added.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

She looked away from him and sighed. "I was… Afraid…"

"Of what?"

"I was afraid that… you wouldn't accept me…"

"Wouldn't accept you?" Gaara replied then looked away with a quiet sigh.

He had to figure out an answer for that, then once he thought of something, he looked to her as she stared at the floor with sorrow.

"Charm… Nothing would make me hate you or even feel the slightest bit uncomfortable with you."

Her eyes widened and she m slowly looked up to him.

"B-but you said yourself that you hate fan girls."

"I hate fan girls because they don't love me, they love what I am. You on the other hand know me. It takes a lot to put up with my stubbornness and careless actions. At least that's what Temari has said…"

"Gaara you wouldn't be kazekage if the village saw you as careless." Charm commented.

Gaara frowned then walked past her until he was at the edge of the balcony, looking down at the village

"I'm not kazekage because I know how to lead…" Gaara said calmly, then Charm stared at him with confusion.

"I don't understand."

His eyes narrowed and he turned to face her. "The village council decided to put me in place as the kazekage out of fear. They believe that if I felt I was a weapon to them, I would let Shukaku destroy the village. Thus, they figured that if I felt my duty was to protect the village in place of kazekage, there is a small chance of me causing mass destruction."

Charm stared at him with shock, and then slowly her expression turned to pity. "Are you sure about that?"

"I overheard their conversation before I entered the meeting hall."

"Why do you put up with it! Why don't you just leave?"

"I can't." He sighed and glanced to the village below them.

"I'm not what they see me as, and my only desire is to prove them wrong. Unfortunately, no matter what I do they see me as an abomination…"

"And there is no way I could talk you into giving up?" She asked, but he didn't respond, so she decided to throw another question at him to change the subject.

"You ever consider?"

"Consider what?" He asked and looked at her.

"Consider… giving me a chance…"

He turned his body to face her more but was a bit confused with her question.

"A chance?"

"Gaara… I can easily see by the things you say and the way you act, that you have never…well… Experienced love."

"You're asking me to date you?" He asked then quickly responded with her hands together in plead.

"Exactly! Please Gaara! If you never feel uncomfortable with me or hate me, then I can easily show you love! Just give me a chance and if you feel nothing for me within a week, I will understand and never bother you with it again!"

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms as he thought about her reasoning. He couldn't argue even though he still had to get back at her for singing that song at the festival. It would only be for a week, so what could the harm be?

"Fine… I give you a chance…" He said in defeat then she literally squealed before tackleing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said cheerfully before she realized what she was doing then quickly let go of him and backed away. A faint blush appeared on her face. "I'm sorry."

She stared at the floor with embarrassment, then once she looked up, she saw a soft grin on his face. It wasn't a smile, but it was enough to make her at ease.

"You're too nervous…" He said as he closed his eyes and stroked his hand through his hair.

She laughed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah I guess You're right. I don't know why I'm trying so hard to get you to love me…" "_SHIT I JUST SPOKE OUT LOUD AGAIN!"_

"Well you should. It's going to take a lot to get me to feel anything." He said and walked past her to leave the balcony.

"Let's go home, Charm." She smiled and ran up beside him, and they walked back to Gaara's home.

Once they arrived, Gaara was anything but happy.

"What is this?" He asked as he attempted to hold a calm face.

Temari smiled as she walked up to him and laughed slightly.

"I thought it would be fun to have a harmless sleepover…" She said and pointed back to the house full of people.

Gaara glared at her and Charm swore she could almost hear him growling.

"Fine… But I don't involve me in any of your damned games…" He said coldly and walked upstairs.

Temari rolled her eyes and grabbed Charm's shoulder. "So, we're about to play spin the bottle once this movie is over. Wanna play?"

"Uh…" Charm began as she thought and looked toward the stairs. "Do you have something else in mind that won't involve me having to kiss several other men in one night?"

Temari laughed before she looked back, mainly focusing on Shikamaru. "Well… We could always play seven minutes in heaven. That way it will only be one guy."

Charm sighed, then shrugged. "I don't know about that…"

"Truth or dare? That's simple right?" Temari asked as a last resort.

"That should be fine I guess…" Charm replied with a small grin.

"Then it's settled." Temari said happily and turned toward the people. "Everyone; who wants to play truth or dare!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged before sitting in a circle in the room.

"Okay, I'll start. Uh… Sakura, truth or dare?" Temari asked and looked at Sakura.

"Dare me." Sakura said with confidence in her tone.

Temari grinned evilly as she spoke. "I dare you to officially date Naruto."

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in sync, but everyone could easily see their blush.

"You heard me. If you refuse then you lose." Temari teased.

Sakura sighed and looked to the floor. "Well… I guess there is no harm in that…"

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened with shock.

"Well if you're okay with it…"

"Of course I am." He replied happily with a smile growing on his face.

"Okay Charm. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have feelings for the Kazekage?"

Charm frowned and looked away from Sakura.

"Uh… Yeah I guess…"

They laughed before Matsuri spoke smartly.

"Have fun with that. I've been barking up that tree for a long time and get nothing in return."

That comment made Charm a bit proud, but she didn't show it. No one is to know of anything that happened on the Kage mansion.

After over an hour of playing, they decided to play seven minutes in heaven. Charm didn't want to be a part of this, so she stood up and walked upstairs, curious of what Gaara was up to. He hasn't made sound for the entire night.

She silently walked to his door, but didn't bother on knocking; she just opened the door and walked in.

He wasn't in the room anyway, but she knew where to find him. A small smile formed on her face as she opened the window and crawled onto the roof.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Gaara asked and he stood on roof and looked at her.

"They started playing seven minutes in heaven so I walked away.

"Oh, good girl." He said simply and she nodded before walking toward him and sitting down next to him to look up at the moon.

He sighed and sat down as well before he spoke. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really…" She said then smirked before she looked at him.

"Wanna play a game?"

"That depends."

"Truth or dare?"

She sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Charm, I'm not-"

"Just answer, please." She begged and gave him the biggest puppy eyes she could make.

"Fine… Truth."

"When you kissed me at the festival… Did you feel anything?"

He looked away and sighed as he thought for a moment.

"I don't know to be honest. I was more concerned about what would happen after."

"Oh, I see… Well now it's your turn, and I pick truth."

"Very well…" He began then looked at her. "Did you feel anything?"

She smiled. It relieved her that he would ask that, but she was afraid to answer. "Well… Yes… I believe I did actually."

She looked at him, hoping to see a smile or even a grin, but he only looked away from her without a word.

"Truth or dare, Gaara?"

"Dare…"

"I… I dare you to kiss me again…"

He closed his eyes and remained silent for a short moment. Once he opened them, he stared down to the roof they sat on held no sign of reaction to her dare. "It doesn't seem like I have a choice." He said quietly before he turned to face her, and then without hesitation, he gently kissed her with passion.

After a few seconds, he slowly pulled away even though she wished for it to last longer.

"So… What do you feel?" She asked nervously.

He only looked at her then stood up before walking toward the edge. "I'm going to check on the others." He said calmly before going back into the window.

What was that supposed to mean? He didn't even answer her question. A sigh escaped from her sadly as he followed him inside by the time she crawled in the window, he wasn't in the room, so she walked down the stairs.

She found Gaara looking at the living room with his arms crossed, and then she glanced past him to see everyone passed out on the floor. Shikamaru laid on the floor half naked with Temari laying on top of him. Everyone else looked pretty much the same shitty way.

Gaara only shook his head and looked back to her. "You should go to bed." He said calmly, then she nodded.

She headed upstairs and into her room before getting into her shorts and tank top for pajamas. She laid on the bed, yet again unable to sleep at all. It's been a week and she hasn't been able to get any rest. She attempted for a few hours, but she finally gave up and sat up.

It wasn't that she couldn't sleep. It was that she felt like she was being watched. A shadow sat in the corner of her room and it looked like the figure of a man.

She stood up and began to walk toward it, then suddenly it flew through her while screaming bloody murder.

Normally she wouldn't get afraid that easily, but that sent chills down her spine and as it flew through her, she felt as if she was being stabbed with one hundred swords.

She quickly ran out of the room and into Gaara's, slamming the door behind her. She breathed shakily as she held herself and slid down the door, staring off into what seemed to be noting.

Gaara quickly noticed her, but he didn't understand what would have put her through so much fear. He walked across the room and kneeled in front of her to grab her attention away from whatever it was she was staring at.

He placed his cold hand on the side of her face and examined her eyes as he spoke.

"Charm, what happened to you?" He asked, but didn't notice that he was actually worried about her.

Her eyes dilated until they were completely black, and then she kicked him back with an inhuman force.

Apparently her kick was too fast for his sand to detect, but that was the least of his worries.

As he attempted the get up and catch his breath, she crawled on top of him and pushed him back down. She then grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the floor beside his head.

They both glared at each other as Charm slowly lowered down until her face was less than an inch from his.

He finally smirked at her, which made her look at him with confusion, and then sand wrapped around her and threw her off of him.

He made the sand pin her against the wall and sighed as he walked toward her.

He wasn't going to speak since he knew she was no longer herself. He just needed to figure out a way to get this thing out of her.

She struggled and screamed as she tried to escape the sand, then finally she let out a scream loud enough to break glass before finally going limp.

He arched a brow before he let the sand release her. She began to fall forward until he caught her and carefully carried her to the bed.

He doesn't sleep anyway, so why not just let her sleep there?

He sighed and sat on the leather couch, resting his elbows on his knees and staring down at the floor.

It didn't take long for him her heard her soft voice.

"Gaara…"

He raised his head and looked at her as she rolled to her side to see him better.

"I'm sorry…"

"You remember what you did?"

"No, but I know it wasn't good…"

He sighed and looked away from her before she spoke again.

"Can you please lay with me, Gaara?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

He rolled his eyes with defeat and stood up before he laid beside her, under the black blanket.

He only laid on his back and rested his hands under his head. This was enough for Charm though. She smiled and rested her head on his chest and became more comfortable that she has been for a long time.

By morning she opened her eyes and slid her hand slightly down his chest before pushing herself up to look at him.

He felt her movement and opened his eyes to look up at her, causing her to smile.

"Good morning. Did you actually sleep?" She asked happily.

"Of course I didn't. By the way, you moan in your sleep…" He replied causing her to laugh slightly and hit his chest.

"Don't say that! That's embarrassing!"

He only shrugged and sat up. "I'm only stating the truth."

She giggled and crawled over him before walking toward the door.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She then stopped and thought for a moment. She didn't want to go back to that room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked calmly as he watched her.

"Um…" She began then turned to face him. "I really don't want to go back to my room. Could I possibly use your shower?"

He shrugged and pointed to the bathroom. "Go ahead. I don't blame you."

She smiled and walked toward the bathroom. "Thank you, Gaara."

Once she closed the door, she began to undress and get into the shower. By the time she had her hair washed, she finally realized… "Shit! I forgot to grab clothes!" She yelled silently at herself and sighed.

She finished and wrapped herself with a towel, then looked ahead toward the door. Her eyes widened as she saw the same black shadow figure stand before her.

She found it hard to catch her breath as she backed away from it, but the fear finally got the best of her.

"Gaara help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The shadow again flew through her and disappeared, but the pain returned and she fell back, trying to hold back her tears.

Gaara quickly walked in and kneeled in front of her to grab her attention. Unlike before she quickly looked at him as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Yeah… he was shirtless, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be safe and away from whatever that thing was.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to calm her down.

"You won't believe me!" She said shakily and looked away from him.

"Try me." He said and gently put his fingers to her chin to make her look at him. "Tell me what happened."

She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds then finally found her words. "A- a shadow that looked like a man appeared in front of me. I-it was the same from last night, and it went through me! It hurts more than anything I've felt before!" The tears were now coming down profusely and she reached out, pulling him into a hug.

"You don't believe me do you?" She asked quietly.

"No." He said simply as he picked her up. "I believe you."

He wasn't sure if it was something to believe or not, but he wasn't going to say she was crazy. He believed her more than he thought it was her imagination.

He walked out of the bathroom to put her on the bed, but something literally grabbed his leg, causing him to fall onto the bed, over her.

They stared at each other with shock for a brief moment, before suddenly, the door flew open and Temari, Kankuro, and the others all stood at the door way.

"Hey Gaara we were wondering if- Oh…" Temari said before they all looked at the two of them with disbelief.

Gaara clenched his hands into fists and he immediately sat up, sending sand their way.

"Shit!" Kankuro screamed before they slammed the door shut just before the sand hit them.

Gaara sighed to calm himself down then he looked back down to her.

She looked up to him with a light blush on her face, then finally it hit him. She was only in a towel…

He backed off the bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine… Do they always barge in like that?" She asked and sat up, and then began to readjust her towel since it was becoming loose.

"Well… Yes… Yes they do… I need to get a lock." He replied and let his hand drop to his side.

She grinned softly before she stood up and walked toward him and softly kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked and backed away from her a bit.

"For helping me." She said sweetly and walked toward the door. "I wouldn't go back, but I kinda need to get clothes." She said as she opened the door and walked across the all into her room. It didn't make a difference since that things showed up in both her and Gaara's rooms.

She quickly got dressed and walked downstairs, only to receive smirks from everyone in the room.

"So… Charm…" Temari began to and walked toward her. "Did you and Gaara do what I think you did?"

"What do you think we did?" Charm asked, then Temari crossed her arms under her chest.

"Oh… OH! No, no ,no! We did nothing like that! I swear he only tripped and you came in at a bad time!"

"Sure, okay, let's go with that." Kankuro commented and everyone in the room began to laugh.

She blushed deeply and looked away from them until Gaara spoke up as he walked down the stairs.

"Give her a break!"

They all froze as Gaara stood beside Charm and glared at Temari.

"If you wish to hold that conversation, then you might not mind me asking what you were doing last night, Temari."

Temari's body froze and she stared at him, unable to figure out a way to lie.

"I'm older than you Gaara! I have every right!"

"That's all you have to say?" Gaara asked, becoming a bit annoyed with her comment.

"That's all there is to say, BABY brother." She said smartly also becoming annoyed.

Charm looked back and forth between the two of them, and she could almost see the electrical tension between them.

"Well uh… That was an awesome party last night. Believe it." Naruto said to end the awkwardness.

"Yeah, but we should really get going back to our apartments. Lady Tsunade is probably wondering about us." Sakura added before grabbing Shikamaru and dragging him out of the door.

The rest of the people followed them out since they were aware that things were going to get ugly.

The room remained silent until Temari stomped her foot and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making fucking breakfast!" She shouted angrily. Kankuro sat on the couch and didn't bother messing with them, and Gaara sighed before walking out of the house.

Charm Ran out after him and shouted to get his attention. "Hey! Where are you going!"

Gaara stopped and looked back to her as she caught up to him. "I'm going to work. Where else?"

Charm sighed in relief. "Oh, I thought you were so pissed that you just decided to leave.

"Temari and I always argue so I'm used to her behavior."

Charm smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Yeah I guess that's usual for siblings, right?"

Gaara only looked away without a comment, and Charm squinted as she observed him.

"Hey." She began and he returned his glance to her. "Why don't you ever smile? I've seen you grin and smirk, but never really smile."

"You have to be happy to smile right?" He replied nonchalantly and turned around as he continued to his mansion.

She stared at him due to his comment. Is he trying to say he's not happy? He acts as if he's perfectly fine!

She ran up beside him and grabbed his arm. "I'm going to go with you and give you company!" She saind cheerfully and hung on him like a child.

He rolled his eyes to look at her and commented. "I'm pretty sure you'll get bored and leave withing five minutes. It's not worth the walk for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are the most hyper person I've met. That's saying a lot since I know Naruto. You always have to be occupied with something to make you… silent."

"It's not my fault! I have ADHD!" She shouted in her own defense, but he didn't comment.

"_I bet this is just an attempt to push me away by insulting me!" _She thought to herself and huffed with slight annoyance.

She quickly turned her annoyed expressing to an innocent smile and looked up to him.

"I'm not going to lose you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to get me away. You know, the more you try to get rid of me the more I become like a leach."

"I've noticed." He replied simply.

Once they entered the mansion and reached his office. He structured her to sit on a sofa that was in a corner on the opposite side of the room from his desk.

She jumped onto the piece on furniture and adjusted herself to get comfortable as he began to work on paper work.

She watched him for a while and smiled. He was cute when he was being mysterious and quiet. It just made her wonder more of what was on his mind. Her gaze began to soften as her mind drifted into all the thoughts and wonders in her head.

Apparently Gaara could feel this look, so he glanced up to her and arched a brow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She snapped back into reality and blinked a few times. "Like what?"

Gaara shook his head slightly, no wanting to bother staying in this conversation.

"Here." He said and opened a drawer before pulling out an a rubix cube and tossing it to her.

"Play with that for a while."

"Oooh." She cooed as she began to scramble it up and resolve it.

After a few hours of silence, Gaara finished his work and looked up to her. A soft grin appeared on his face when he realized giving her that stupid cube to her actually worked.

He stood up and was about to tell her that they could leave, but he was cut off.

"You know what! Screw this piece of shit!" She shouted before throwing it across the room.

Gaara's eyes widened and he dodged it by a few inches, allowing it to hit the wall and shatter into pieces.

He looked back the broken puzzle as she huffed with aggravation. "Uh… Something tells me that was difficult for you."

He walked toward her and offered her a hand to get her to stand up, but she crossed her arms and looked away.

"That thing is rigged! You have to be a fucking genius to figure those out!"

"No you don't. You just need to stop thinking about it and let your hands do all the work." He replied calmly.

"That's easy for you to say…" She said and reached for his hand, but then someone knocked on the door.

Gaara let his hand fall to his side and he looked toward the door. "Come it."

The door quickly opened and a messenger ran in before handing Gaara a scroll.

"Kazekage-sama! We received this from the village hidden in the clouds! It's apparently urgent."

Gaara released the seal and opened the scroll. As his read it, his expression turned into disappointment.

"Thank you Kiro. You are dismissed."

The messenger nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Gaara sighed as he closed the scroll and placed it inside his jacket. "Let's go Charm."

She nodded and stood up before looking at him with slight worry. "What did the scroll say?"

"Nothing of your interest."

"Oh… I see…" She said is a bit of sorrow in her tone and she looked toward the floor.

"I need to have a brief meeting with the council… Go back to the house or do whatever it is you wish to do."

He walked out of the room and she followed, but went the opposite direction as he did.

She left the building and explored the village since she hasn't gotten to see much of it yet.

A brief meeting apparently turned into an extremely long meeting. She has walked through the village for hours and now that sun was beginning to set. She has probably been over every inch in the village.

"Hey!" A male voice spoke out to her.

She stopped and looked back to see a guy that she hasn't met before. His hair was brown and matted to go with is extremely dark brown eyes. He was tall… very tall. It was even possible that he was taller than Gaara.

He didn't have a happy welcoming smile on his face. It was more of a smirk that said, "Stupid bitch" to her.

"What do you want?" She asked and looked behind him to see two other males.

"Wait…" She began as she observed them more. "You're the guys from the festival."

"Yeah. We came back to get what you owe us."

"I don't owe you anything." She said smartly as she glared at them and began to back away.

With every step she took back, that only walked closer.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded, getting very annoyed with them.

It took her a while to realize that they had just walked her into an alley, and she was stopped by a wall.

"Damn it…" She said as she looked back to the wall with hate.

The brunette male stopped approaching her once his body was against her.

"Back off…" She warned as she practically snarled at the male.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, then she attempted to knee him between the legs, but he stopped her and ran his hand up her leg.

"I'm not going to warn you again." She said and grabbed moved to punch him, but was suddenly pinned by his two partners.

"You're outnumbered, and there is nothing you can do." The brunette said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She asked to mock him. She may be a girl, but she wasn't defenseless.

She turned her palms to face the two that pinned her, then water shot out of her hands and wrapped around their necks.

She then took a deep breath before spitting water out at the male in front of her, causing him to back away and cover his eyes.

She grabbed the other two and threw them against the wall and blasted water at them, and then quickly froze the water into ice to keep them there.

She trained herself well enough to use one handed signs to user he chakra nature, so her hands being pinned from each other caused no problem for her.

The brunette looked at his companions, and then attempted to run, but she did the same to him as she did to the others.

After gloating out her victory, she whipped the remaining water off her hands and walked out of the alley.

"What jerks..." She said with a smirk, and then looked to the sky.

She hasn't watched the sun set in so long, so she needed a place to get a good view of it. The mansion was optional, but the walls surrounding the village still blocked the view.

The walls! That's it! She smiled and ran toward the tall barrier, but once she approached it, it was much taller than she expected.

"Oh well…" She said and focused the chakra into her feet before jumping from each layer of the wall that the guards stood on.

They didn't bother stopping her since they knew she was the Kazekage's responsibility.

Once she reached the top, she smiled and sat down on the edge.

The sunset was absolutely beautiful. The desert foreground just made everything better.

She sighed and hugged her legs against her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"I figured I'd find you here." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

Gaara sat next to her and looked out toward the desert.

"I used to come here all the time. I had to stop once I became Kazekage."

"What made you think of it now?"

"I'm not sure to me honest... Something just told me you would be up here."

"You just know me too well." She giggled and looked at him.

"I will find a way to make you smile."

He grinned and looked at her as well.

"I highly doubt that. You can try though."

She giggled once more and then changed her expression to curiosity.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"From last night. I asked how you felt after we kissed."

"Oh..." He said as if he expected her to bring that up and looked away.

"Like I said... It will take a lot to get me to feel what you want from me."

"So? You had to feel nothing!" She protested at his avoidance to answer her question correctly.

She turned her body to face him and crossed her legs.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm not doing this again." He said bluntly and kept his vision away from her.

"Yes you are. Now, truth or dare?"

His eyes narrowed and he shot a glare to her.

"Neither. I'm not playing this ridiculous game with you again."

"Yes you are! Don't make me for the answer out of you!"

"How do you plan to manage that?"

She smirked. "I have my ways..."

"Sure you do." He said and looked away.

"You doubt me."

"Yes, actually, I do." He replied smartly and returned his glance to her.

"There is nothing you can do to get me to answer that question."

"Remember... I'm your weakness." She threatened and gave him and innocent smile.

"You wouldn't dare..." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes I would..."

She giggled as she made a hand sign which caused water to shoot at him from her hands, so not only was his sand wet but it was forced off of him, and then suddenly thick strands of water appeared from the ground.

One wrapped around his neck while the other's grabbed and wrists and ankles and pulled him down against the ground.

"Damn it..." He said through a sigh of defeat as she crawled on top of him and smirked.

"It's fun seeing you defenseless."

"Charm... Don't say that when you're on top of me." He said annoyed as he glared up to her.

She giggled and sat up on him as she put her finger to her chin in thought.

"So... We can do this the easy way or the hard way..."

"I'm not answering you question..."

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way."

"What might that be exactly?"

She smiled and began to attempt to tickle him, but that was an obvious fail by the look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked and a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"You're not ticklish..." She said nervously.

"No I'm not. You're attempt failed so get off."

She looked at him and thought for a moment before another grin appeared on her face.

"Okay. But I have another trick up my sleeve for later."

"That will most likely fail as well."

"No. This could never fail."

He only rolled his eyes as the water strands let him go and she stood up.

"You can't tell me you didn't like it." She teased sarcastically and laughed.

"Sure I can."

He turned and jumped off the wall, and she willingly followed his action.

They walked home silently as Charm thought of her way to get him to talk. She could barely believe that she was this desperate to get that one answer out of him.

They reached home, but Temari wouldn't speak to Gaara. She only sat on the couch with Shikamaru, and Kankuro was taking a shower.

"How was your day, Charm? Temari asked as Gaara left the room.

"Um... eventful..." Charm replied and giggled lightly.

"Why do you giggle so much?"

"It's not my fault. It's just the way I laugh."

"Whatever." Temari shrugged, and because Gaara was out of the room, she pulled Shikamaru into a kiss.

Charm sat on the chair and glanced out of the window silently. She wasn't going to watch Temari and Shikamaru's make out session, so she kept her eyes away until she heard footsteps down the stairs.

She turned to see Kankuro walk down, again only in a towel. He probably using this as am attempt to get rid of the annoying leaf shinobi.

"Hey Shikamaru! Why don't you put your mouth around something more important?" Kankuto teased with a devious grin. Shikamaru stopped Kissing Temari and looked at Kankuro.

"Um... I just remembered that I have to be somewhere." Shikamaru said as he stood up and quickly left the house.

Kankuro laughed out loud and Temari growled at him with hate.

"It's about time that nuisance left."

"Kankuro!" Temari growled as she stood as and cracked her knuckles.

Kaknuro's skin became pale and he charged up the stairs, leaving his towel behind.

Temari chased directly behind him, but her ran in his door and slammed it shut before she could get to him.

Charm watched with a bit of interest and tried not to laugh at the show she was given, all she needed now was food.

That thought made her get up and walk into the kitchen before making herself a bowl of ramen.

She sat the table and began to eat. The view from the kitchen table was perfect to see the hallway upstairs.

She smiled through her chewing as she watched Temari attempt to break the door in." Gaara finally decided to stop it, so he grabbed Temari and pulled her away from the door.

"Cut it out!"

"He fucking chased Shikamaru away!"

"Good! If he hadn't done that then I would have had to kill the basrtard."

Temari huffed with distress and pushed Gaara way from her before she went to her room.

"I'm going to have to be on her side with this!" Charm announced after she finished her ramen and put the dish in the sink.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked and looked down to her from the top of the stairs.

"Well she loves that Shikamaru guy and you guy are trying to seclude her.

Gaara remained silent as he stared at her and finally spoke up.

"Why are you so obsessed with love, Charm?"

"Because it's the only thing that can make a person happy. You would know wouldn't you, Gaara?"

"Not everyone is meant to be happy or loved. If that were the case then everyone would be too harmonious."

"Stop using big words damn it!"

Gaara shrugged and walked down the stairs. "It's not my fault you can't process complicated terms in you simple mind. Though if you think about it, it's that the hard to figure out what I mean."

Charm frowned and glared at him. "You're trying to push me away again."

"Why would I do that?" Gaara asked with sarcasm.

Charm smirked smartly and walked up to him until her body was only a few inches from his.

"You don't want me to force the answer from you."

Gaara grinned and focused on her every movement.

"It doesn't matter. Anything you could possibly do will fail."

"Hm... Are you sure about that." She asked and brought her face closer to him.

"Positive." He replied and backed away from her just before their lips touched.

This bastard was playing hard to get! But Charm... being more hard headed than Naruto, will not let him get off so easily.

"I'll get you eventually." She said confidently and crossed her arms under her chest.

"That would surprise me."

"Let's have a bet then."

"Very well. What do you have in mind?"

"If I can't get it out of you, then I can use whatever your answer is against you. If you can keep it from me after my next attempt, then I will leave you alone and never bother you again."

"Sounds reasonable enough..."

Charm smiled with an excited giggle. "It's settled then."

Gaara nodded and returned upstairs and into his room. Charm walked into her room and put on her usual jammies before she laid on her bed. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she had done, and she shot up to look into the corner of her room where the shadow figure was before.

It wasn't there thankfully, and she sighed with relief. Although, that relief quickly disappeared when she felt cold breathing down her neck.

Her eyes widened and she turned to see the figure behind her, then she screamed before charging out of her room and into Gaara's.

She didn't even bother to see him, she just slammed his door shut and closed her eyes tightly as she ran across the room and tackled Gaara onto the bed.

"What that hell are you doing Charm!" Gaara asked with annoyance.

She didn't look at him. She only hid her face in his bare chest and wouldn't dare to open her eyes.

She felt like that thing would be right behind her. Maybe even in front of her! She could have tackled that thing and it was just using Gaara's voice!

That thought hit her mind too fast for her to think about acting. She quickly pushed herself up and slapped him across the face.

She gasped and held her hand over her mouth as she stared down at Gaara who now seemed extremely pissed.

"I am so sorry!" She said, afraid of what he would do next.

He glared at her and was ready to throw her off of him, but then he remembered her doing something similar to this the night before.

He sighed to calm himself. "What happened?" He asked calmly.

"T-that thing! It came back! It was breathing down my neck!" She shouted horrifically before he put his hand over her mouth to make her quiet.

"Calm down. You can sleep with me tonight." He removed his hand from her mouth and she quickly embraced him.

"Thank you so much!"

She slid to his side and rested her head on his chest. She was trembling severely, so Gaara covered them up.

Her trembling lessened, but it was still uncomfortable to see her like this. He rolled his eyes, unable to believe what he was about to do, then wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her waist.

This time the trembling ended with a bit of shivering that was slowly fading as she fell asleep.

A few hours passed, and Gaara still never saw anything that resembled that shadow figure.

Her eyes slowly opened, but she remained still so he wouldn't know she was awake. It was still the middle of the night anyway.

She closed her eyes to continue sleeping until she realized, this was the perfect opportunity to get him to spill. Also, by the feeling of his skin, he didn't have his sand back yet.

She smirked and slowly lifted her head up to his shoulder, and lightly bit his neck.

She could feel Gaara's hand become tense on her waist, so she knew this would work.

Carefully, she climbed on top on him and grinned softly.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked suspiciously before she softly pecked him on the lips.

"I'm going to win my bet." She teased in a quiet tone, and then kissed him once more.

He struggled to pull away from the kiss, but finally managed.

"You're going to try to seduce me?"

"You can say that..." She said innocently before she grabbed his wrists and forced them over his head.

"Of course my version of seduction is a bit different..."

A vine of water wrapped around his wrists, and then tied his hands to the bed board. The water then turned into ice to make sure he couldn't break him, and then she did the same with his ankles.

She sat up on him and ripped the bottom off of her tank top, and then used the cloth as a blond fold that she forced onto Gaara.

"You're a bitch..." He growled, but she only chuckled.

"I know."

Before he could say anything else, she pressed her lips onto his and ran her hands up from his stomach to his chest.

She licked his lips, asking for access that he apparently wouldn't allow.

Of course, she wouldn't let that stop her. She began to claw down his chest, deep enough to cause blood to slowly break through.

The pain forced him to give up on refusing her demand, so he quickly opened his mouth to allow her tongue to slip in.

She didn't intend to make him bleed, but she didn't know she was using that much force on him.

Either way, this was working slowly but surely and it didn't take long for him to kiss her back.

She enjoyed the kiss for a bit longer before she pulled away, and then began to bite and kiss his neck.

He remained silent, refusing to show her any sign of being affected by this in any way.

She finished making her mark and began to kiss down his chest until she reached a certain nub, of which she began to bite and tease.

Gaara clenched his teeth and held his breath to reframe from making any sound. He didn't even want to speak because he was afraid she would use is words against him.

Once she was finished with that stage of torture, she began to kiss down his abdomen until she reached the lining of his pants.

"Don't you fucking dare..." He hissed.

She grinned darkly before sliding back up to him and whispering seductively in his ear.

"Then tell me how you feel..."

He grinned with a simple answer. "You wish."

She chuckled. "Fine... But you're asking for it."

She then bit onto his neck as hard as she could as she clawed into his sides, only to draw out more blood.

He made a quiet distressed sound of pain and attempted to call his sand, only to receive a severe piercing pain throughout his body.

Charm let go of his neck to speak. "By the way... he ice is absorbing your chakra if you haven't noticed yet. This wouldn't work if your sand keeps getting in the way."

He growled and attempted to pull himself free from the ice, but failed.

"If you want this to end, all you have to do is let me win my bet." She teased and slid her hands back up to his chest.

"I'd have to be on the verge of death before I break."

She frowned, knowing there was not much she could do. She didn't have the right supplies to torture him with anything else but her teeth and nails. She could use water to whip him, but considering his back was protected, that was out of the question.

She didn't want to let him win though. Leaving him alone would be just like locking her away from all or her desires.

He couldn't be beat though. No matter what she does, he wouldn't spill, so she just had to give up.

"Fine... I guess you win then." She said with slight pain in her tone.

She kissed him deeply one last time then licked his lips, and because he knew this would be her last, he allowed her tongue in and kissed her in return.

Once morning came Charm sat at the kitchen table and stared down at the burn food that Temari decided to make for her.

"I's something wrong Charm?" Temari asked and sat at the table across from her.

Charm didn't respond. She didn't even know that Temari spoke in the first place.

"Charm... Charm... Charm... CHARM DAMN IT!" Temari said to get her attention.

The sudden shouting shot her back into reality and she stared at Temari as she blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not in the best mood today."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... It wouldn't help any..."

He glanced across the room to see Gaara walking down the stairs with an angry Kankuro behind him.

"Come on Gaara! Just let me go with you! What are you so afraid of!"

Gaara turned to face him, feeling strongly annoyed. "You are staying in the village and I'm not changing my mind. You need to help protect the barrier."

He then turned to Temari and added. "Are you ready to go?"

Temari nodded and stood up before she grabbed her fan and they left the house.

Charm frowned and looked down at her plate again, then heard Kankuro punch the wall.

"Damn it! They're going to get slaughtered out there!"

Charm looked up to him and tilted her head slightly.

"Where are they going?"

Kankuro opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out as he thought about it.

"Uh... Gaara specifically ordered me not to tell you anything. So all I can say is that...well... I can't say anything."

So now Gaara refused to let her know where he was. Did he think she was going to stalk him or something! She is one to keep her word, yet he doubts her.

"_Why should I even bother anyway! He obviously hates me! He should have just came out and said that he only felt disgust when he kissed me!" _She thought to herself.

Although, she remembered the way he kissed her that began to make her confused. He kissed her softly and passionately. It didn't seem like disgust at all.

She slammed her fist on the table and stood up before charging to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Kankuro asked as he put up his hood and grabbed his puppets.

"I'm going to figure out where he went!" She said harshly and stormed away from the house.

She asked everyone she saw outside and even knocked on everyone's door to get an answer, yet they all refused to tell her anything.

She gave up with Suna and ran to the leaf of which took three days straight to get to.

She never rested though; she only ran through the desert and jumped through the forest until she reached Konoha.

Once she ran in, it almost seemed empty. A lot of the ninja were gone, but she saw Naruto walking down the street looking rather upset.

"Naruto!" Charm shouted and ran up to him.

"Charm? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Gaara." She said as she panted.

"He was here a few days ago, but he left with grandma Tsunade." He said and glared away from her.

"Where did they go?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"The first battle for the war started. They had to go and fight the akatsuki."

"That shouldn't be too bad right? I mean... there are only a few akatsuki left."

"Yeah, but apparently they teamed up with a few more shinobi so now they even when it comes to the number of ninja."

Charm nearly froze. She knew how Madara was, and even Sasuke. She has watched them before when they were dealing with the apparent 6Charm giggled and nodded slightly. "I'll take note of that."

They exited the hospital, after having to deal with all the doctors who acted as if Gaara was a ghost or something.

The returned home, and since Temari was at war and Kankuro was at barrier, they were alone.

"It's too quiet in here..." Charm whined and sat on the couch.

"Are trying to say you enjoy listening to my siblings?" Gaara asked as he sat beside her.

"Well... in a way... yes. They are quite entertaining."

Gaara only rolled his eyes with disagreement, and then she giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, staring at him with a wide smile.

Again, he felt this look and glanced at her again.

"There's that look again. Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean like what? I can't describe it."

She giggled as he climbed onto his lap and rested her hands on his shoulders.

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, and then Charm squinted her eyes as she observed him.

"What?" Gaara asked as he arched a brow.

"I could have sworn that I gave you a 'mark' on your neck..."

"Charm... that was a week ago."

"You should still have it, and now that I think about it, you didn't have it the morning you left."

"I've been covering it with sand. I would never hear the end of it if Kankuro and Temari saw it."

Charm giggled and began to lightly massage his shoulders. "Well to me that mark is an achievement."

"Oh really?" He asked and a small grin of amusement.

She moved up against him slightly so their bodies were touching.

"Yeah really..."

She then kissed him deeply as she gently ran her hands down his chest.

He gave up with remaining still, so he finally put his hands on her waist which made her smile on the kiss.

Within a few seconds he parted their lips just enough for him to speak.

"Thank you Charm..."

"For what?" She asked in a near whisper.

"For... Seeing through me."

She smiled softly and rested her forehead on his. "I could never see you as something that you're not."

"How could I have ever doubted you?" He asked with a small grin.

She chuckled before she lightly pecked his lips.

"You can never doubt my love for you."

Gaara only hummed in response before the door flew open.

Charm quickly jumped off of Gaara then looked to the door where Kankuro stood and attempted to catch his breath.

"G-Gaara! I heard about what happened! Are you okay!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he let out a sigh. The answer was pretty obvious wasn't it?

"Okay, never mind..." Kankuro added and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "So Charm... I guess your stalking habits saved my brother."

Charm laughed, relieved that he wasn't going to mention that she was on his lap earlier.

"Um yeah... I'm also lucky my friend was there to revive him."

"Who's your friend? Maybe you could introduce me to her sometime..." Kankuro said as if he believed he could get hooked up with SunRai.

"I doubt you'd have a chance with her Kankuro. She tends to act colder that myself." Gaara commented as he stood up.

"So she'd play hard to get. I like a little game." Kankuro teased, causing another giggle to escape Charm.

"You can try, Kankuro. I'd like to see how it works out." Charm said then put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Actually... We could go on a double date. I'll invite her to come."

"Awesome!" Kankuro cheered and ran back out to go back to his post.

Gaara sighed and looked at her. "SunRai would kill him..."

"I know. It will be fun to watch." Charm laughed evilly and strutted up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she turned to look back to him.

"To take a shower. You can join me if you'd like."

"I'll pass."

She giggled and headed back to his room to take a shower.

She still refused to go to her room due to that shadow that seemed to haunt her.

She thought to herself silently, realizing that the room was too quiet, so she began to sing random songs that reached her mind.

"Wait a minuet... GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted as she realized she forgot her clothes again.

Gaara heard this easily and rolled his eyes. "She forgot her clothes again..." He said to himself and walked upstairs. He wasn't going to raid her drawers for clothes, so he just walked into his room and grabbed a robe that she could use, but his actions froze when he heard the water turn off and her voice sang playfully.

" Iny miny miney moe, catch a Gaara by his whoa, if he hollers DON'T let him go. Iny miny miney whoa-oh..."

As she opened the door to her last word with the towel on her head, she stared at Gaara who seemed disturbed.

A deep blush covered her face as she laughed nervously.

"Um... you weren't supposed to hear that..."

"I didn't want to hear that..."

He tossed her the robe so she wouldn't be standing naked before him any longer, and she quickly put it on.

"Sorry about that..." She said as she messed the rope that she was suppose to tie around her waist, but she was so embarrassed that she was shaking too much to get it done right.

"Don't be. I'm only concerned about what my whoa is." He said as he walked to her and tied the rope himself.

"Don't be so embarrassed about it." He commented as he finished tying.

"I'm not embarrassed!" She protested, but he only looked at her.

"Charm... You're blushing."

"Yeah well! Uh... What if I'm getting sick!" She clenched her teeth and put her hand over her chest.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he tried not to react to the pain, and then he spoke calmly. "You know your heart rate increases when you lie right?"

"I do now..." She said stressfully and sat on the bed once her legs became weak.

He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, and then she laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked and glanced to her.

"You can't lie to me anymore. I have so many things to ask you." She teased and looked at him as their hearts returned in sync.

"Oh yeah. What a shame." He said and slightly annoyed with that thought.

She giggled. "You know we'll have to know everything about each other eventually."

"Yeah yeah..." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I love you..." She teased innocently and gave him an innocent look as if evil thought weren't in her mind.

"Charm... you and I both know that innocent is the last this you are." Gaara commented as he crossed his arms.

"What makes you think that?"

He glared at her for a moment before he removed his shirt.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his scars, and then frowned before she spoke. "T-those are from me?"

"Most definitely." He said, and then tossed his shirt into a basket.

She stood up and walked across the room to him, then hesitantly reached out to touch scars on his chest.

"I didn't realize..." She said sadly.

He grabbed her wrists to remove her hands from his scars and grinned. "Don't worry about it. They'll heal, and if not I'm pretty sure SunRai wouldn't leave it alone silently.

She smiled and nodded before she returned to the bed and lied down.

"Thanks for the robe by the way."

Gaara nodded. "I figured you needed it when you shouted in the shower."

"You know me so well." She giggled.

He nodded and looked to the door when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. He then walked out of the room and headed down the stairs, seeing something that looked like a man run into the living room.

He followed it, but there was nothing there except for Charms voice form upstairs.

"What the hell! Let me go you son of a bitch!" She screamed as their hearts yet again became off sync.

He ran up the stairs, attempting to ignore the pain in his chest, but once he reached his room the window was wide open and Charm was nowhere in sight.

The pain in his chest continued to get worse as the distance between them became farther and farther, but before he could chase her down, a man teleported in front of him.

"If you want her back, you better come quickly."

"What do you plan on doing with her?"

"Whatever it takes to make her suffer. Remember, if you take too long, she will be die..."

He laughed darkly and threw a smoke bomb down before everything went black.

He opened his eyes to stare at the blue sky that was covered by trees, and then heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Oh good you're awake."

He sat up and glanced back to find SunRai standing beside Zetsu in their cloaks.

"Where have you taken me?"

"To the forest dip shit. You fucking lost Charm and Zetsu found you in the house unconscious."

He put his hand over his heart as he felt the severe pain. Not only were they separated at a great distance, but her heart rate was racing.

"Damn it..." He said under his breath.

He supposed Zetsu didn't bother to get him a shirt but that didn't bother him at all, except for the fact his scars were gone.

"Oh yeah, I healed those scars of yours." SunRai said and she walked around him to stand before him. "Damn, I never expected you and charm to go that far. At least yet that is."

"It's not what you think..." His said annoyed as he looked up to her.

She kneeled in front of him and chuckled.

"You may be right. Knowing Charm, she probably restrained you so you had no choice."

"That's exactly what it was."

SunRai laughed and gently grabbed his chin. "You liked it didn't you?"

"What?" Gaara asked in disbelief of her question.

"You did. You can't hide anything from my eyes. They're stronger than the sharingan."

"Are you sure you're only a spy in the akatsuki?" He asked suspiciously and she let go of his chin.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare harm my dear Kazekage. He is much too important to me and my closest friend."

"Since when am I important to you?"

"Since we met ten years ago my dear. Or do you actually forget the girl who was nearly slaughtered because your father didn't want you to have a friend?"

His eyes widened as he looked her in the eyes, then glanced down to her necklace that could barely be seen behind the collar of her cloak.

"That was you..."

"Oh? Could you be remembering now?"

(BADASS FLASHBACK TIME)

"Don't let her get away!" A ninja shouted to several others.

Every sand ninja was on a hunt for a young, five year old girl. Buildings were on fire, some people were even dead.

She hid in an alley, hugging her knees to her chest and attempting to hold back the tears the fought to escape her eyes.

"Why are they doing this to me?" She asked herself shakily, and then jumped when she heard footsteps enter the alley.

"It's my fault." Young Gaara said as he approached her.

She eased at his sight and looked to the ground.

"I don't want to leave you Gaara. They can't separate us!"

"We have no choice Sun..." He said and sat in front of her.

"My father is the kazekage and he won't stop until you're gone. I've already suffered the death of my uncle. I can't handle watching you die in front of me too. Especially by my father's hands..."

"You're the closest anyone has ever been to me! I can even say I love you Gaara!"

He frowned and looked away from her.

"If you leave the village, you'll live to see me again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

It had a black velvet ribbon that held a pearl that was accented by woven gold to form the shape of a heart.

He handed it to her as he spoke calmly. "My mother gave this to me just before she died. She said to never give it to someone unless they mean the world to me. I want you to have it Sun."

She looked at the necklace and grasped it tightly in her hand as tears finally broke through, then she suddenly hugged him.

"I'll never forget you Gaara! I promise I'll come back!"

Gaara slowly hugged her back, but before he could speak, he heard the voices of the men searching for her.

"I think they're over here!" Gaara pulled away from the hug and stood up as he spoke.

"Get out of here now! I'll hold them off!"

She nodded and stood up before heading out of the village.

"I can't believe it..." He said sadly as he stared at her with pity. "What happened to you?"

She stood up and shrugged as she looked off to the side. "After so many years of being lost in the forest to fend for myself, I just lost the ability to care anymore. Madara found me and acted as a father figure, so I became what I am today. A heartless, S-ranked criminal."

"Sun, I'm so sorry..." He said and fought the pain in his chest to stand up.

"Hey, I'm alive aren't I? I lived to see you again and that's all that matters right?"

Gaara didn't respond. He only looked away from her sadly, unable to believe that he forgot that of all days in his past."

"Come on Gaara... Let's go save your girlfriend..." SunRai said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and jumped into a tree before he glanced down to her. "Zetsu knows where she is right?"

"Yeah I just found her." His black side said as he walked out of the tree. "Just follow me." He added before jumping away with Gaara and SunRai following.

He didn't want to speak to her. It just became too confusing. He couldn't believe what he said back then, he couldn't even believe what he felt for her then...

Was giving her than necklace a mistake? If she didn't care anymore, why would she still be wearing it? Questions ran through his mind uncontrollably, that he even forgot about his heart pain. Instead, a different kind of pain replaced it, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Baka! You were supposed to get the Kazekage! Not his damn girl friend!" A man with purple hair shouted as he smacked his blonde partner on the back of his head.

"I thought he would be the one on the bed! So I injected the syringe into her accidentally! B-but maybe this could work out."

"How the hell is this supposed to work out?"

"I overheard them talking about her heart being connected to his. Maybe he's searching for her now, so we could use him to lure him into out trap."

The man prepared to hit him again, but once he thought about it, a smirk appeared on his face. "I like that idea. I'm glad I thought of it."

He walked over to Charm who was now chained to the wall, earlier she was kicking them, and so now her legs were chained as well.

"Gaara is going to kick your ass once he finds you..." She growled, but the man only chuckled.

"Is that so?" He asked as he pulled out a katana that was on his belt. "I will make you cry for your little friend..."

She glared at him and attempted to use water, but the syringe from earlier drained her chakra.

She cursed under her breath just before she was pierced through the stomach by the man's katana.

She held in a pained scream, for she knew that was exactly what he wanted. He was displeased with this, so he retracted the weapon before piercing her again.

"Come one child! Scream for the Kazekage! Lead him to us!"

He wouldn't pierce her anywhere vital; only areas to cause her severe pain so she would scream enough to attract Gaara. Now only was the continuous stabbing enough torture, her heart was severely off beat and that nearly paralyzed her.

"I'm not going to cave." He said painfully behind her teeth.

The man frowned, but wouldn't be beaten. He was going to get a scream out of her if it killed him.

"Uh... Hiro, don't you think you're going a bit too far with this?" The blonde asked, only to receive a sharp glare.

"Shut up! You are weak and always have been! That's why I always have to do all of the work!"

He stabbed Charm again through her shoulder, and she continued to bite her tongue to reframe from screaming.

He became frustrated wither her behavior, so now he didn't care if he killed her or not. He began to stab her in random areas and she tried to fight back, but die to all the pain she couldn't even move.

She held her breath as he tortured her, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted this to end more than anything.

"GAARA!" She cried out at the top of her lungs, and then suddenly, just before the blade could pierce her heart, it was stopped by sand.

She smiled with relief and her eyes began to flow with tears. She couldn't even see now, but she could hear the metal doors be blown down, and then after that, it sounded like a battle that wouldn't last long.

SunRai immediately created shadow clones when they busted in to distract the two men as Gaara ran across the room to break the chains, but was suddenly stopped by chains flying at him from all directions.

The sand automatically protected him, but it didn't do much help. The chains wrapped around his neck, arms, waist, and legs to keep him from moving. The sand only made the grip tighter so he dropped it with defeat.

SunRai's eyes widened at the sight, but when her clones tried to break the chains, they were electrocuted and disappeared.

"Damn it..." She growled under her breath before she ran across the room and began to heal Charm's wounds.

The man didn't mind. He was just pleased the he had Gaara in his grip.

"It's about time I caught you." He said with a smirk as he walked toward Gaara.

"What the hell do you want?" Gaara asked with an annoyed tone. Not that he would ever give this asshole what he wants; he only wanted to make sure he could do the opposite.

"What do I want? I want to make you a weapon again. I wish to make you my puppet."

"Your puppet?" Gaara asked to make sure he heard that correctly, and then glanced to the chains that restrained him. "I think you've already accomplished that much." He returned his glance to the male and added. "Although, a weapon is something I refuse to be. I've already suffered that position once and I'm not going through it again."

The male laughed before he grabbed Gaara's neck to force him to look at him. "Too bad you don't have a choice..."

"Hiro, what are you planning?" SunRai asked as she finished healing Charm.

"I 'm glad you asked my dear..." He began as he removed his grip from Gaara and turned to face her.

"You will be the most important source..."

"What are you talking about?" SunRai asked and began to back away slowly.

"You have the rare black chakra SunRai dear. I can't make him a weapon without it."

"I refuse to be a part of this." SunRai said, and then threw shuriken at him, but he dodged them.

The sand protected Gaara before the shuriken got to him, and then Hiro disappeared.

SunRai looked around the room for him, and then was suddenly put into a choke hold then electricity shot through her body causing her to fall to her knees in pain. She attempted to fight back, but he prevented her from the ability to make hand signs, or even move.

"You son of a bitch..." She hissed as he forced her to stand and shoved her into a machine shaped as a cylinder made of unbreakable glass.

"You really prepared yourself for this." Charm commented.

"This has taken me years put together! I thought about using that Naruto kid instead, but unfortunately the Kyuubi wouldn't get along with this too well." Hiro responded before he glanced to SunRai. "I do hope you're comfortable."

"I do hope you know your ass is mine when I get out of here." She said smartly with a glare.

He rolled his eyes before walking toward Gaara.

"As for you... I'm going to make this as painful as possible, for both you and your girlfriend."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, but he didn't want to waste time arguing. He only wanted to find way out of this. He couldn't make any hand signs or move his arms to control the sand, so that was out of question.

Just before he could think any longer, the two chains around his neck and waist pulled him back into an object similar to the one that held SunRai, but only the door was glass. The rest of it was metal with small holes.

He punched at glass door hoping to loosen it, only to get nearly choked by the chain around his neck.

Hiro laughed as he cracked his knuckles and walked to a paper seal that was stuck on SunRai's container.

"Now to begin the process..."

He released the seal and immediately large amounts of black chakra emitted out of SunRai and into the paper seal.

The pain was intense, but she was an S-ranked criminal. No matter what she goes through she refused to scream.

He held her breath and leaned against the glass to keep her balance while Charm and Gaara watched helplessly.

"We're screwed." Charm said nonchalantly to herself before she sighed.

"Charm! I almost forgot about you." Hiro began as he clapped his hands together and walked toward her. "You already suffered enough physical pain for the day, so I figured emotional would be a new way to go.

"How do you plan to do that? I'm already emotionally destroyed for being in nothing but a robe." She said annoyed.

"... There is nothing under that?" He asked curiously, but she didn't respond.

"Interesting... Anyway, I have my ways of destroying you."

He shot around to face his assistant and nodded his head.

The male nodded his head before pushing a simple red button before one kunai shot out of one of the holes in Gaara's trap and pierced him in his shoulder.

"Gaara!" She screamed in fear that he was in pain. Why didn't the sand protect him? It didn't make sense unless the man was actually stealing his chakra as well.

Gaara pulled the weapon out of his flesh and glared at him as he threw it to the floor.

Hiro looked at his assistant and nodded once more, and then two more kunai shot into him.

Charm watched with horror. She felt as if this hurt her more than it did him considering Gaara didn't hold a pained expression.

"Stop this! Just let him go and make me your weapon! Please don't hurt him!" Charm begged. She would be on her knees if possible.

"Charm..." Gaara began.

She glanced across the room to him and waited for him to continue.

"The last thing I'd want to see if for this guy to make you a tool. Don't try to provoke him."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered and looked down to the floor.

She slowly glanced to SunRai just as the chakra extraction ended. "Perfect timing..." Hiro said pleased as he removed the paper seal from her trap and walked across the room, placing it onto Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he waited for the worst to come.

Hiro smirked, staring Gaara in the eyes. "Welcome to the life of slavery..."

He released the seal once more, filling the container with the black chakra so think that Charm couldn't even see Gaara's figure.

Gaara clenched his teeth, feeling the burning pain begin. He felt as if his skin was being burned away by acid and he couldn't even breathe.

The glass began to crack, and then shattered into pieces allowing the darkness to fill the room.

Charm closed her eyes as tight as possible, not wanting to watch this any further. What was to come of her love? What if she could never see the Gaara she once knew again? He could become a whole new person for all she knew.

The sound of the condensed chakra almost seemed like a demonic scream, and then within seconds if all faded.

She opened her eyes, hoping to see Gaara completely fine and free, but what she saw was horrific and brought tears to her eyes.

His eyes were completely black as if he had no eyes at all. The skin on the left side of his face was burned off, only showing the clean white skull beneath. The skin and muscle on his left arm and chest was also gone, exposing every bone.

That terrified her, but the one part that scared her most was the extremely long, bone tail that split into two at the center.

"G-Gaara...?" She asked sadly hoping for a human response.

He only glared at her with the intention to kill as his tail rapidly swayed behind him.

"He is no longer the man you know." Hiro said with a pleased grin. "He is now the demon that will take your precious little life."

SunRai regained consciousness and looked at the scene around her. "That can't be..." She began to herself as she observed Gaara. "An Aroto..."

She slowly stood up before Hiro looked to her. "So you've heard of this before? You get around a lot my dear. It's unfortunate that you are correct, because this is none other than Hiko's half stage."

"You will fail to control such a demon."

"Will I?" He asked before looking toward the possessed Gaara. "Go ahead my pet. Kill them before they get on my nerves."

Gaara lowered his head slightly as his tail dashed across the room toward Charm, but something began to irritate his chest so he stopped just before the sharp bone pierced Charm's heart.

"What are you waiting for! Kill her damn it!"

He looked to Hiro and made an annoyed hiss before he walked to Charm and stared her in the eyes.

She recoiled as she stared at him back with fear of not being able to see anything in those black empty eyes.

His tail slowly moved away from her heart and stopped in the position of being ready to slit her throat, and then the other half of the tail shot off to the side, breaking the glass that enclosed SunRai and wrapped around her tightly.

A smirk formed on his face, exposing his sharp teeth before the wrapped his tail around Charm, ripping her off the wall too quickly for the chains to shock her.

"Gaara please stop!" Charm screamed, and then looked over to SunRai who looked at her in return.

"What are you waiting for! We don't have time to toy with them!" Hiro ordered, but Gaara turned to face him before holding one hand out toward him.

Small black orbs formed into his palm to create a larger orb, and then finally the condensed black energy shot at Hiro in the form of a laser.

Once that man was out of the way, he turned his glance to his assistant who ran out of the room without hesitation.

Another smirk grew on his dead face as skeletal wings grew out of his back along with the sound of snapping bones.

"What is he doing?" Charm asked as she stared at the large wings.

"He's breaking out of here. An Aroto demon would never let a man enslave it."

"Please tell me Gaara can return back to normal."

"I can't guarantee it..."

He glanced back to the two talking hostages before he shot another black laser to the ceiling. He then took flight out of the building, heading toward the forest with unknown intentions on what he was going to do next.

Once he reached an empty area, he amazingly put them down carefully on the ground as he landed on the branch of a tree.

The girls stared up to him as he stared down to them without emotion.

After a moment of dead silence, the wings began to snap and return into his back, the tail began the shrink until it was nonexistent, and his skin began to heal over the bone. Once he was finally back to normal, his eyes faded back, but instead of their usual teal color, they were gold.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry." Charm said quietly.

His eyes narrowed before he jumped out of the tree and looked to SunRai.

"SunRai..." He began but she cut him off.

"I should head back to the Akatsuki to make sure Zetsu keeps his mouth shut about what just happened. Please Gaara; take it easy for a while."

He only nodded before he jumped away, and then glanced to Charm.

"You hate me know don't you?" She asked sadly knowing what his response would be.

"No." He said simply and began to walk away.

She followed him and responded. "Then why are you being so distant with me? I said I was sorry and I mean it."

He stopped and glared at her harshly. "Charm look me in the eye and tell me everything is perfectly fine. If I were you I'd stay away from me for a while. "

"All of this is my fault! Please let me make it up to you! I don't care what you do to me!"

"I don't want to hurt you Charm. Just stay away from me..." He said with content and jumped into the trees to get away from her.

"Gaara wait!" She yelled out to him but he didn't listen.

He must have forgotten that they can't get separated too far from each other.

She sighed before jumping off in the same direction as him, which seemed to be the Sand village.

By the time she arrived, it was dark and quiet. The only light to help her see was the moon and stars.

Luckily for her, her heart seemed to be in sync, so Gaara must have been in the village.

She searched the house inside and out, but he was nowhere to be found.

She climbed onto the roof and sighed before she glanced up to the Kage mansion, so see a figure standing at the top of the building.

She grinned softly with the relief of finally finding him, and then made her way toward the building.

"Gaara." She said quietly as she walked up behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked but didn't bother to face her.

"Please don't be mad at me."

He sighed and looked down before turning to face her.

"Charm, I could never be mad at you and most certainly never hate you. I'm just not safe to be around at the moment."

"Why not?" She asked but he looked away without a response. "Is it the demon?"

"No. The demon is not problem for me to control."

"Then just tell me what it is."

He sighed and looked at her. "You'd find out if you think about it."

She thought for a moment before she sighed. "Well... You haven't eaten in weeks apparently, you're always cold and your eyes are gold." She chuckled. "That's almost as if you're a vampire but that can't possibly be right... right?"

Gaara didn't respond. He only looked at her without expression then turned away from her.

"Right! Gaara don't tell me that you are! You still have a heart beat! Plus you died. Vampires are immortal!"

"It was a mistake to let SunRai revive me. I didn't have a heart beat when I was alive but no one paid attention to it since I didn't seem dead. I fell unconscious due to loss of blood, and then when I didn't have a pulse you decided to have me revived. Now my heart lives, but the rest of me doesn't. I am still cursed with the poison."

"How did this happen?" She asked with shock and full belief that she was an idiot.

"All I should have to say is that one of the fan girls is a vampire."

"Oh, I get it. So why are you more dangerous now?"

"I put off the thought of blood for longer than I can remember. Now the lust is too strong for me to control."

"Why don't you go get blood then?"

"Charm, are you aware of what would happen if I were to kill one of the villagers?"

"...Well uh... You know you could always..." She began but he cut her off.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to drink your blood."

"I didn't say that... out loud."

"You were about to."

"Please Gaara! You don't even have to drink all of my blood! Just the bit that you need.

"I refuse."

She walked closer to him but he backed away until he was on the edge of the building.

"Charm, don't do this."

"But you need it. Don't make me force you into it, Gaara."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her slowly get closer and closer.

She smirked at her reaction before she pulled out a kunai and ran it over her neck to cause blood to trickle down her skin.

"You're a bitch..." He hissed, and then held his breath so he wouldn't take in the scent of blood.

She dabbed her fingers in her blood, then extended her arm to touch his lips, but he quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. Not realizing that his grip was tight enough to snap her arm.

"That's enough Charm!"

"No it's not." She commented calmly before she bit her lip to make his bleed, and then pushed herself forward into a deep kiss.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her neck before forcing her onto the ground with him now on top of her.

She reached out to pull him closer, but before she could do so, he removed his hand from her neck and grabbed her other wrist, pinning them to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked annoyed, but she only grinned.

"A lot." She commented before she licked the blood off her lips and pushed herself up into another kiss that he couldn't resist.

He accepted his defeat and kissed her in return, then released her wrist to move his arm under her body to keep her arched up.

He pulled away from the kiss and finally bit into her neck causing her to let out a pleased sigh.

She closed her eyes, and then within a few seconds the pain in her heart returned just before everything went black.

"That was a foolish think to attempt SunRai. We need all of the kage's dead to accomplish my plan and you decide to revive the Kazekage of all of them!" Madara lectured as SunRai kneeled before him, staring down to the floor.

"I apologize sir. I promise I will make up for my foolish actions."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I have my ways. I will make sure Sunagankure will never let him leave the village. Please trust me on this."

He sighed as he structured her to stand, and she immediately followed his order.

"SunRai, you are closer to me than anyone else in the Akatsuki. It's just disappointing to see you mess up. I raised you to be better than that."

"I couldn't help it... I still care about him."

"More than myself?"

"Of course not. You mean my life to me. It's just that he was... well..."

"The first person you loved. I understand that much. Just take note that he doesn't love you anymore. He's with the Charm girl who is also in the way now that they are connected, and not to mention she is unaware of holding an Aroto herself."

"Neither of them will get in the way of your plan! I promise! I have never let you down before and I will make this right!"

He sighed as he crossed his arms and looked away. "I trust you SunRai. You have a week to make sure he and Charm are no longer a threat."

She nodded before she turned and began to walk away, but stopped in thought before looking back to him. "By the way... I don't love the Kazekage anymore. I have someone else in mind."

He raised his head slightly with confusion as he jumped into the trees, heading to the village hidden in the sand.

Charm opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling as she wondered what happened to her. She barely remembered anything from the night before. The last thing she could remember was trying to get Gaara to drink her blood.

She sat up before she felt her neck to find a bandage wrapped around where she was supposedly bitten.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She asked herself, and then glanced out of the window to see Gaara speaking to one of the village elders.

It didn't last long until the elder turned and walked away from Gaara who then returned into the house.

She sighed and pulled the covers off of her just before the door opened.

"So you're finally awake." Gaara said as he walked in.

"You're lucky I managed to hold back using the poison on you."

"I wouldn't have minded of you did."

"I would have." He responded as he walked toward her and held out his hand. "Stand."

She looked at his hand for a moment before she grabbed it, and noticed the bruises on her wrist from his tight grip. She didn't bother mentioning it since he most likely knew about it already, and then let him help her stand.

Unfortunately she couldn't feel her legs and collapsed, but he caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn it..." She said through a sigh and he carefully sat her back down onto the bed.

"Just take it easy for a while okay? I have to go to a village meeting."

She nodded laid back down before he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Once he arrived, he sat in his chair and looked at the elders and another male who seemed younger than Gaara.

"What is this about?" He asked before the head of council spoke.

"Well, the village in concerned about the fact that you have yet another demon sealed inside of you."

"Who told you about that?" Gaara asked curiously.

"A female akatsuki member arrived last night and informed us of the new creature, and even gave us proof of it. You cannot keep it from us any longer."

"Okay, so you know about it. What exactly are you trying to get to?"

The room remained silent for a while as they all exchanged glances, waiting for one of them to speak up.

The young male cleared his throat as he stood out of his seat to become the one foolish enough to have Gaara's full attention.

"Well, Kazekage-sama. We have all discussed it over night and we believe it is better off that you... uh... drop out of your position as kazekage."

Gaara stared at the male, wondering if this was some kind of joke. "Drop out of my position just because I have a new demon? If I recall correctly, you made me kazekage for the exact reason that I was the host of Shukaku. What makes it any different now?"

"Well sir. We all knew that the akatsuki would kill you eventually, and we didn't expect for you to be revived. Also, we aren't aware of how dangerous this new demon truly is. We believe it is best for the safety of the village that you drop down." The younger male replied.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he stood out of his chair before walking toward the young man. "And who, if I may ask, do you all believe is suitable to replace me?"

The young man stiffened with fear along with the rest on the council. "Well... Uh... We have all agreed that I would be the one to replace you. That is of you were to drop down as asked."

Gaara's glare became darker and more deadly as he stared the male down. "What is your name kid?"

"M-Minoru sir."

"I hate to tell you, Minoru. I actually thought about dropping out for the longest time, but just because the village believes it is wise to replace me with some brat, I will make sure that I will become the kazekage they expect me to be." He looked out to the rest of the council and added. "As for all of you; you're lives will be in hell once I'm through with you. I truly do hope you're all happy with your decision."

He then turned and walked out of the room, hearing the standing male fall into his chair and catch the breath he has been holding in for so long.

"**If I were you, I'd kill them. Especially that Minoru brat."** A deep demonic voice said within Gaara's conscience.

Damn it not this again. He had already had enough of Shukaku trying to convince him into cruel things.

"Hiko, let's get one thing straight. I have far too much experience with your kind trying to talk me into actions. I won't fall for any of your tricks." Gaara thought to the demon in return.

"**Oh well... It was worth a shot, but I still think you're being to soft on them."**

"You won't believe that by the end of the day."

"**Ooh... You were serious about putting then in hell weren't you?"**

Gaara sighed and ignored the demon for the time being. Something else came to his concentration. A female akatsuki member rated him out? SunRai was the only female in the akatsuki that he was aware of, and she knew about Hiko. How could she betray him this way? It hurt him to even believe that she of all people would turn his own village against him in such a way.

The villagers were just now starting to accept him as a leader and now the council wants to get rid of him.

He had a big part in the war, and if he were to lose his place, who knows how things would turn out.

Charm finally regained feeling in her legs not too long after Gaara left. She stood up and walked down the stairs in thought of making breakfast, but it really was the least of her worries. Gaara's meetings were never good news for what she has experienced.

His last two meeting were about the war which is never good news anyway. Her curiosity on today's meeting got the best of her quickly, so she walked out of the door, heading to the mansion.

She tried her best to ignore the stares that she received from the villagers until an old woman limped to her with a cane to keep her balance.

"Why you're that poor girl who lives with the Kazekage aren't you?"

"Uh... Poor?" Charm asked as she watched the old woman who could die any minute now.

"Of course my dear child. A nice young man has informed us of how horrible he treats you."

"Gaara? Treat me horribly?" She laughed as she crossed her arms. "Gaara wouldn't hurt me to save his life."

"Oh my poor dear. He's so cruel that you have to lie for him."

"What are you talking about lady?" Charm asked as she believed this was a prank.

The lady reached out, taking her hand before she spoke. "Dear, you cannot have these bruises on your wrists and say he doesn't abuse you. Also your neck is wrapped up in bandages. Has he been strangling you?"

"What? Oh no! You are misunderstanding this whole concept. You see, I got these bruises because..." She was then cut off by a younger girl.

"Don't even try to cover him! That bastard deserves to be cast out. I can't believe I ever wanted to date him!" Charm pulled her hand out of the old woman's grip and backed away from the forming crowd that watched her with pity.

"I have to warn Gaara about this..." She said mostly to herself before charging forward, pushing the crowd out of her path.

Minoru laughed as he watched his rumor spread across the village.

"It won't be long before this village is mine..." He said in a pleased tone as he rubbed his hands together.

"Don't get to full of yourself. My part of this is done and the rest is up to you. If you fail you're going back where I found you." SunRai said harshly from the dark alley around the corner.

"You worry too much. This village will be mine in no time. I just have to get these fools to force him out of the village completely with the amount of hate they'll feel toward him."

"Take note that Gaara is stronger in will than you think. You're plan will pull through if you're lucky, but if not Gaara will give these people a reason to hate him. Also, I'd watch my back if I were you. If he becomes obsessed with bloodshed again, you will be the first one on his kill list."

"Is that a threat?" He asked and glanced back to her.

"More like a promise on my part. I hope you fail."

"Do you? Could you possibly regret doing this to Gaara?"

"I regret nothing. Although, if my visions of the future are correct, you will be assassinated within one week of your leadership, and I would hate to see you get murdered so brutally..." She smirked with sarcasm in her last few words.

"I will be back to check on you in three days." She chuckled as she teleported away with a burst of flames.

"That bitch thinks she can scare me..." He mumbled to himself and laughed. "This will be a piece of cake."

"**Uh... Is it always like this for you?"** Hiko asked Gaara as he walked on the streets. Everyone he passed would welcome him with glares and whispers.

"Well it used to be. It wasn't like this for a few years."

"**Well then something has gotten to the people because. My first guess is that Minoru kid, and maybe even SunRai. I didn't trust her as soon as I looked at her."**

"Well I didn't trust you as soon as you were sealed inside of me."

"**Smart ass..."**

Gaara rolled his eyes and glanced to the men who hid their sisters and wives. What were they doing that for? They couldn't possibly believe that he abuses women. However they did fall for the original tricks that he was a rapist, but that didn't spread the way this did.

A pain began to grow stronger and stronger in his chest, then he didn't realize that his calm walk slowly began to break into a fast jog.

He had to get away from those eyes. They brought back far too many painful memories of his past.

He glanced ahead to see Charm running toward him, and then they both stopped as they reached each other.

"Gaara, something has gone terribly wrong!" Charm said between her panting breaths.

"Oh? What has happened on your end?" Gaara asked curiously as he ignored the pain in his chest grow stronger.

"Everything in the village thinks you abuse me. They are starting to hate you and it's all my fault!"

"No." Gaara began before he looked at the staring people. He didn't like the negative energy that emitted from them. "Come with me." He said and gently turned her around to walk with him.

He led her back into the house and closed the door behind him as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"What is it Gaara?" She asked curiously as she looked over to him.

"It's not your fault that the village is starting to turn on me. I hate to say it but I think it's SunRai's doing." He replied calmly as he leaned against the wall across from her.

"SunRai? I don't understand. I thought she was on our side."

"I know, I believed the same as well. However, the council explained that a female akatsuki came to them and informed them of Hiko. I'm not aware if she started things about the abuse though."

"W-what did the council say about Hiko?"

"They... Well, they want me to drop out of my position."

"Just because of that?"

"They don't trust my ability to control him at all. They have actually considered to replace me with some younger man."

"How ridiculous! You have way more potential to lead the village than some kid! These assholes don't know what they're doing!" Charm screamed, then sighed to calm herself. "What are you going to do about it anyway?"

"Exactly what I told them. I will show the village the kazekage they all expect me to be."

"So... you're going to act like a careless cold hearted dictator?"

"Exactly." He replied just before there was a knock on the door.

Gaara answered it to see a messenger ninja stand there tall and stiff as he handed out a scroll. Gaara's eyes narrowed into a glare as he snatched the scroll harshly from the man's grip and released the seal.

He opened the scroll and read it for a shot moment before he rolled it back up and looked at the messenger.

"You are dismissed. Now leave before I have to kill you."

The messenger flinched before jumping away from the property with a stuttered "Yes sir!"

"What did the scroll say?" Charm asked as he stood up and walked to Gaara who closed the door.

"Pack your things. I need to go to Konoha and you're coming with me."

Charm nodded as she approached him and stood on her tip toes to softly kiss the corner of his lips.

"Please try not to let them get to your head." She said in an almost whisper before heading upstairs.

They managed to travel for three days until they reached the village hidden in the leaves. They barely spoke through the days and nights that passed and Charm felt a bit guilty about everything that was happening.

If she hadn't gotten into his life, SunRai wouldn't have had to do what she did. At least that's what she believed.

She wasn't aware that Gaara's dead silence was due to the fact that he had been arguing with his demon the entire time.

They walked through the gates, and everything seemed normal. They weren't receiving hateful glares, and the aura just felt a lot more welcoming than Suna.

It felt as if they were being forced out of that village.

"Gaara!" A familiar loud voice shouted toward them as Naruto ran to them as he waved.

Gaara didn't respond. He only watched as Naruto stopped before them with his usual obnoxious smile.

"It 's been a while! How have you guys been?" He asked happily.

"It's only been a few weeks Naruto." Gaara responded annoyed with the boy.

"Yeah... but I barely had a chance to see you. You were always with Charm or running off on your own." Naruto said over a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. A light blush appeared across his face.

Gaara of course didn't notice it in the slightest, so he averted Naruto's subject. "So why are you here welcoming us?"

"Oh, well I'm going to be your personal tourist, Gaara!" He said and proudly pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I know my way around." Gaara responded coldly, but that didn't stop Naruto in the slightest.

"Well lady Tsunade wanted me to escort you throughout the village whenever you are going out. Any other time you were stuck with Kakashi-sensei or someone else right? Well since they're out on missions, I'm going to be taking their place."

Gaara sighed and rested his hands in his pockets. "Very well..."

Ten-Ten then walked up to Charm and smiled as she held her hand out. "Hi there! You must be Charm! I'm Ten-Ten and I'll be the one showing you around as well."

"Wait, I can't stay with Gaara?" She asked with slight disappointment.

"You two can share the same room, but the Kazekage has more serious matters to attend to with lady Tsunade. You and I can just go around and have some fun!"

Charm and Gaara exchanged glances before she returned to looking a brunette.

"Uh... I guess that's fine." She said, and then Ten-Ten smiled as she took Charm's hand.

"Great1 let's go!" She said happily and glanced at the bruises on her wrists which caused her to frown and glance to Gaara who only glared at her in return.

She smiled and laughed nervously as she pulled Charm away to leave the boys alone.

"I should be getting to the meeting." Gaara said calmly and walked past Naruto.

"Uh, yeah wait up Gaara!" Naruto said and jogged to catch up to him.

He saw that something was wrong with Gaara, but he figured that being the Kazekage puts a tool on him so he needed to blow off some steam.

They walked into the small hut that was Tsunade's replacement office after the village was nearly destroyed by the akatsuki.

"Thank you for bringing him here Naruto. You may wait outside."

Naruto nodded before he walked out, then Tsunade structured Gaara to sit.

He sat in a chair across from her desk as he spoke calmly. "What have you called me here for? I hope it is worth my travel."

"Trust me it is. Every Kage has heard about your Aroto incident, and they are questioning if you could still take the place as general in battle."

"Why haven't they all discussed this with me in a group?"

"The raikage has asked the others about it through messenger birds, now they want me to speak to you personally since you were always an alley."

"Let me guess... rather than being general, they want me to be some sort of weapon."

"They thought about that, but then I helped them come to an agreement. We have all decided to protect you here with Naruto until we need the extra strength."

"I'm not staying here. My village is already trying to get rid of me and I'm not going to let them replace me in my absence. If anything, have Naruto come to Suna."

"I hate to say it Gaara, but if your village wants a different leader then they deserve it..."

"You misunderstand the situation. They are trying to get rid of me for their own selfish reasons. Most of the things they know about me aren't even true. It's as if I'm being set up and whoever it is that is wanting me out of the picture is up to something."

"I see... Well why not just let the village decide and learn from their mistakes. They will be begging for you to come back." Tsunade replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"You may have a point." Gaara said through a sigh. "I'm going to have to think about it."

"Very well." Tsunade nodded before Gaara stood up and walked out. "Naruto may I speak to you?" Tsunade hollered out, and then Naruto walked in as Gaara waited outside.

"Yeah, what is it grandma?"

"I can tell just by looking at Gaara that he has more stress on his shoulders than he thinks he can carry. Please take him to do something to calm him down a bit."

Naruto grinned with a small nod. "Will do granny. I have a few ideas on how to relax him."

He turned and walked out before he put his arm around Gaara's shoulders to force him to walk with him.

"How would you like a nice long day of Naruto!" Naruto teased, but Gaara felt every bit of energy drain from him with depression of the thought.

"_I'm not going to survive this day..."_ He thought to himself as Hiko laughed in the back of his mind.

"What do you plan to drag me into?" He asked as he took Naruto's hand and lifted off of his shoulder before dropping it.

"Well I was thinking we could get some food, and then possibly hit the hot springs to relax a bit."

The food would not work out for Gaara. He glanced to a window to look at his reflection, and felt relieved that his eyes were blue rather than gold from a few nights before.

"Well Naruto, you may eat but I'm not hungry."

"Aw come on! Ichiraku ramen is the best ramen stand there is!"

"I couldn't care less..." Gaara sighed before Naruto responded.

"We can wait until you are! Let's just hit the hot springs first then."

"Hot springs?" Gaara asked as he tried to remember the last time he has ever been to one. Oh yeah... Never, because it involved being naked in public waters. Not to mention getting wet... "I refuse to get in any kind of water."

"That is something I won't let you refuse. You need to relax there more than you think. Besides, your girlfriend is a water nature user so you must get wet a lot right?"

"Actually... No I don't..." Gaara said slightly annoyed to that comment as Hiko's laughter became louder.

Naruto didn't want to admit it. But he was extremely excited to see Gaara even shirtless at the least. He had been to hot springs with almost all of his friends, even Sai and that didn't end well. He never imagined that he would see the day when Gaara doesn't have him entire body clothed and hidden, but maybe there was a reason to him having to hide his body.

What if Gaara was so hot that he would be attacked by girls as soon as he was spotted? Or maybe he has something embarrassing on him! The curiosity hit Naruto like as hammer as they walked into the locker room.

"Well here we are! Let's get ready to get in." Naruto said happily and he removed his jacket and threw it into his locker.

Gaara rolled his eyes, not wanting to do this at all. Something in his gut told him that this was going to end badly, but there was no point in arguing since Naruto was already half naked.

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you out there." Gaara said calmly.

Naruto nodded as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "See you there Gaara." He said happily and walked out to the waters.

Gaara frowned as he removed his gourd and placed it on the ground, and then made the sand around his body break off of his skin and pour into the gourd.

"This better be worth my time..." Gaara said to himself with a sigh.

Naruto sat in the water patiently with his eyes closed. As soon as he would hear footsteps, he would turn to see how Gaara's body truly looks.

A grin broke onto his lips at the thought, until he heard the water softly riffle.

"I hope you're happy..." Gaara said annoyed.

Naruto looked at him and in the back of his head he cursed how Gaara could be so quiet about moving around.

At least he could see the bit of Gaara's bare shoulders that was out of the water.

"Hey, I'm only doing this because I was ordered to."

"You were ordered to make me come to a hot springs? "

"More or less. I was told to bring you into something that would relax you. The hot springs seemed best for it. Temari and Kankuro seemed to like it here when they came."

"They don't hate water."

"You'll like it once you get used to it." Naruto assured Gaara with a smile.

Gaara didn't respond, he only looked away and tried to ignore the fact that he was even with Naruto.

The blonde leaned back and closed his eyes as thoughts ran through his head. Why was he so excited to see Gaara unclothed? Did that possibly make him gay? His first kiss was a guy anyway... The part that bothered him the mist was that he wasn't bothered at all if he was gay or not. There was only one way to find out for sure...

"Naruto..." Gaara began, causing Naruto to break away from his thoughts.

"Uh... Yes Gaara?"

Gaara rolled his eyes to glance at Naruto with slight suspicion.

"There isn't another reason why you brought me here is there?"

Naruto froze and his heart felt like it skipped a beat. "Uh..." He began but his thoughts drained away as he stared into Gaara's eyes.

He never noticed how deep and beautiful Gaara's eyes were.

"Well?" Gaara asked to break hit thoughts again.

"Oh well of course not!" Naruto replied nervously and looked around the hot springs to make sure no one was with them.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Gaara asked curiously and arched a brow.

"No no! Nothing is wrong!" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Gaara only looked at him with strong suspicions, but ignored the thought as he closed his eyes. "Whatever you say..."

Naruto sighed with relief and averted his glance away from Gaara.

"_Okay Naruto, you can do this..."_ He thought to himself. He wanted to know if he felt for Gaara or not. The curiosity just killed him.

He swallowed her nervousness before he turned toward Gaara and slowly but carefully leaned into him hoping to sneak in a simple kiss.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked without bothering to open his eyes. He could feel Naruto's presence become much too close. He never liked the feeling when someone got this close to him. He just accepted it with Charm since he already got as close as he could get with her.

Naruto jumped back from him and shuddered as he looked for an excuse... but nothing came to mind.

Gaara opened his eyes once he felt Naruto back away and continued.

"If I didn't believe you were straight I would actually think you were about to kiss me."

"Uh, well..." Naruto began, but gave up with thinking of a lie.

"Gaara... I might actually... Possibly... Be in love with...you." Naruto began and waited for Gaara to get up and leave.

"What?" Gaara asked with slightly widened eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"Not really..." Naruto said and began to walk toward him again.

"**Oh there is no way he wants to..." **Hiko began but was cut off when Naruto's lips pressed against Gaara's.

Gaara leaned back against the edge of the springs as tight as he possibly could to reframe from the kiss, then finally put his hand on Naruto's chest and pushed him back.

"Naruto, what the hell!" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Gaara..." Naruto said with slight pity, but unfortunately, he didn't want to stop at a simple kiss. He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he wouldn't give up that easily.

"**Aw fuck you are so screwed." **Hiko commented to Gaara and laughed.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit more and he began to stand out of the water, but Naruto grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back down to prevent him from escaping.

"Naruto, I don't care if you are gay or not. I know that I am straight." Gaara said as he attempted to push Naruto back.

Hiko's laughter stopped inside of Gaara as Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is the only chance I have."

With that, Naruto used more force on Gaara's arms to get closer. Hiko took control of Gaara's bones and allowed Naruto press himself against Gaara's cool, wet body with a deep kiss that Gaara couldn't block.

Naruto then ran his hands down Gaara chest and abs to feel the smooth, tone body that he hasn't gotten to see quite yet.

His tongue explored the inside of Gaara's mouth and to his surprise, Gaara began to kiss back.

Not because he enjoyed this, but because he wanted this to end. He lost all feeling in his arms due to that damn demon, and as Naruto's hands slowly traveled lower down his body, he became nervous.

A small moan escaped Naruto lips as he climbed onto Gaara's lap so his body could be even.

He let the kiss last a bit longer before he parted it and began to bite and lick Gaara's neck.

Somehow, Gaara raised his head slightly and closed his eyes, giving Naruto more room on his neck. Naruto grinned as he licked Gaara's sweet and soft skin.

His hands stopped traveling down once he reached Gaara's lower stomach and began to travel back up.

Naruto wanted so much more, but he was aware that Gaara would rather kill him than to let him get any further.

He frowned as he licked his neck one last time then moved back up into another kiss, battling with Gaara"s tongue before he slowly parted.

Just as it ended, Gaara regained control of his arm, and he pushed Naruto off of him with a force that was greater than he believed he had, causing Naruto to shoot back through the water to the other side of the hot springs and through the fence that separated them from the female side.

The sound of screaming girls filled the air, but Gaara couldn't care less. He had never felt so... so... whatever it was. It was almost a mixture of anger, violation, and even embarrassment!

What made him lose control of his body? He normally would have kicked his ass as soon as he tried to kiss him.

"**That... would be me, myself, and I. DAMN I never imagined how fucking hilarious it would be to let that happen to you!"**

"_You son of a bitch!" Gaara replied angrily to the demon as he got out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist."_

"**Why thank you. Compared to my mother, a bitch is a compliment. You know I'm going to hold this whole thing against you forever right?"**

Gaara growled as he began to get dressed and attempted to ignore the annoying pest in his head.

"**Next time I should totally hack into your body and make you get a bo-"**

"Shut it! I don't want to hear another comment out of you!" Gaara said quite loudly and didn't realize that it was out loud.

"**Oh come on! You know you liked it so why act like you didn't? I can tap into your deepest thoughts so you can't hide it."**

"I most certainly did not enjoy that in the slightest! Go ahead and read my deepest thoughts, because I'm not lying."

"**...Oh whit for it... You're in denial. Way back here in your deepest thoughts, you liked it."**

"What!"

"**You heard me, so there shall be no saying that you hated it. Of course because I had my weekly mind fuck done, I promise next time I'll make sure it's some hot chick that's willing to go all the way."** Hiko began to laugh but Gaara didn't bother to respond.

He got fully dressed and wondered how e could have possibly enjoyed that, and thenjust as he picked up his gourd...

"**Or a really sexy man..."**

GOD DAMN IT! This guy will never let this go! He was now going to have hell itself living inside of him. This demon actually made Gaara miss Shukaku even though he was the same way, just a lot less annoying.

Charm sat in the hot springs with Ten-Ten. It was almost dead silent other than the voices of other women in the springs.

"I'm glad we came here." Charm commented just before she heard a loud crash.

She opened her eyes to see a huge hole in the fence and Naruto fall into the water.

"W-what just happened?" Charm asked over the screams of the other women.

Naruto's head quickly came out of the water, and his face was either red from the heat or embarrassment.

"Uh... hey ladies... Sorry about this?" He said nervously before the women surrounded him and began to beat him up.

She glanced through the hole and saw a figure walk away. She guessed it was most likely Gaara, so she walked through the hole and wrapped herself up as she made her way out of the water and toward the male locker room.

She peered in to make sure there were no other guys in there before she noticed Gaara exit the building.

"Gaara!" She shouted out to him and ran through the building to catch up to him. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"What do you want?"

Charm stopped once she noticed he wasn't in a good mood, and looked back toward the hot springs.

"What happened in there?" She asked curiously and returned her glance to Gaara as he responded harshly.

"Nothing you need to know."

"**Come on! Hit her! Hit her! Hit her!" **Hiko commented, causing Gaara's angered expression to ease.

So this demon was wanted Gaara to become what everyone thinks he is already. He needed to fix his reputation not make it worse.

Charm only stared at Gaara without any idea on how to respond to his words.

He sighed as he looked away. "I'll tell you later. Now just isn't the best time." He looked back to her and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Charm."

"**WHAT! That's the complete opposite! I said hit her damn it!"**

Gaara grunted in response to Hiko, and then Charm walked closer to him with a sympathetic look.

"Gaara, if something is wrong you need to tell me."

He looked down to her as he thought about what to tell her. "Don't worry about it. This just isn't the best day for me."

"You have nothing but bad days and it's been that was since... Well ever since you got that thing sealed inside of you!"

"**Ouch..."**

Gaara sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess you have a point there. I apologize for my recent behavior."

Charm slowly approached him with a small hug, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Gaara. I just want to see you happy again..."

He hugged her back lightly; amazed the Hiko was remaining silent for the moment being. He felt his body begin to ease more every second he held her, and every bit of stress he held on his shoulders disappeared.

He slowly pulled away from her, causing her to frown but she understood that they couldn't be like that forever.

"I truly do owe you Charm." He said calmly.

Charms frown quickly turned into a smile once heard his tone. "You don't owe me anything." She said sweetly and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'm as happy as possible as long as I'm with you."

"**That's a bit cheesy..."** Hiko commented, and Gaara couldn't help but agree with him this time.

"Well then I'll take you somewhere to pass time."

"You mean like on a date?" She asked innocently.

"You can say that." He said with a small grin. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care really. But since you're not going to eat anyway I guess somewhere simple like..." She looked around the area until she spotted a restaurant. "Like that place!" She pointed to it, and then Gaara glanced at it with a small shrug.

"That's fine. We should get going then." He replied as he began to walk with Charm who decided to hand on his arm to keep up with his pace.

Gaara wasn't used to the feeling of someone hanging on him, but for her he would just go with it for now.

"What? Gaara is a vampire! When the hell did this happen!" SunRai asked with disappointment with that statement. That meant her revival jutsu was a waste, and if Charm dies, he will be able to live without any sort of pain.

"I'm sorry SunRai. I just figured this out recently..." Zetsu explained before she threw her arms in the air and walked down the dark halls of the base.

"Damn it! How the hell is this plan supposed to pull through if he's immortal! If I fail this then Madara will be highly displeased. I'd hate to see what he'd do if he catches me screwing this up."

"You don't honestly want him dead do you?" Zetsu asked curiously as he walked beside her.

She sighed and brought her hand to the necklace she wore, playing with it between her fingers. "Of course not... But I can't let Madara down. I'm the last hope he has to succeeding his goal."

"You don't even agree with his plans. Why do you care if he makes it or not?"

"My happiness and achievements don't matter. My only purpose is to make him happy and nothing else. My opinions and feelings don't matter."

"Why not? You're human not a pet."

SunRai stopped in her tracks and looked at Zetsu. "Why does it matter to you anyway? You've never cared about my feelings before and as far as I'm concerned, you are in the same position as myself. You are only a pawn that was handed over to the akatsuki by Orochimaru."

"Well... I still consider you as a friend SunRai. At the least you are a companion."

SunRai looked to the ground in thought of his words before she sighed. "I'm sorry Zetsu. I didn't mean to insult you in any way. You are a good friend, but I'm just a bit concerned about a vision I had recently..."

"Another one huh? What was it about this time?"

"It's about the war..." She began then started to walk away. "I really don't want to talk about it..."

Zetsu watched her walk with disappointment in his gaze. He was truly worried about her, especially since her visions always became reality at some point.

"So what would you like today?" A perky waitress asked and looked between Gaara and Charm for one of them to speak.

"Um... I'll just have a steak." Charm responded innocently.

The waitress nodded and looked to Gaara. "I'm passing on this."

"Are you sure?" She asked and he simply responded with a nod. "Suit yourself..." She shrugged and walked away.

"**Hey, check out that smokin hot piece of ass." **Hiko commented, and then Gaara attempted to do the complete opposite.

"Is something wrong?" Charm asked curiously and tilted her head to the side as she rested her chin on her hands.

"Um... No. Everything is fine." Gaara responded and forced a grin on his face to assure her.

Charm looked down to her water, beginning to play with the straw as she thought.

"Hey... Could you tell me what happened with Naruto? It's killing me." She asked as she returned her glance back to Gaara.

He sighed as he thought about the consequence if he were to tell her what exactly happened. She would most likely get pissed about it and do something stupid to Naruto, so it was best that he kept it to himself.

"No, I can't tell you."

Charm's face fell onto the table. She was irked by his straight denial. "Gaara..." She began as she slowly raised her head, and Gaara could almost see fire emitting from her eyes. "Remember what happened the last time you kept something from me?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and he leaned back in his chair as Hiko spoke to him.

"**Aw shit man. That scares me and I'm fucking horrifying. I'd do what she says..."**

"I remember exactly what happened, and it didn't break me now did it?" He asked her in return, completely ignoring the demon.

"**What happened last time? I wasn't there for that?" **Hiko asked, then Gaara quickly replied in his mind. _"It's a long story. You don't need to know."_

"No it didn't break you... But I could go farther you know? Next time I might just-"

"Here is your steak." The perky waitress said cheerfully as she placed the plate in front of Charm. "Can I get you two anything else?"

"No... We're fine." Charm responded as she glared at the woman who frowned and walked away.

"So, what was it you were going to say?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

A blush covered Charms face before she looked down to her steak and began to cut it. "Um... nothing! You'll just have to find out for yourself."

Gaara frowned slightly to the thought. He couldn't imagine her being worse than the last time. His mind then jumped to Naruto, wondering how he felt after being thrown through the fence. He felt a bit guilty about it and something told him to go apologize, but he wasn't sure how.

"**You know if you apologize to the fag, things will end badly."**

"_What makes you think that?"_

"**I know all about that kind of crap... mostly. Anyway, if you show him that you don't hate him for what he did; it will end just like it did in the hot springs. Although, a part of you did enjoy that so I guess I can't talk you into turning back."**

"_That happened because __**you**__ decided to lock my bones to prevent me from stopping him."_

"**What! How dare you blame me for such a thing! I would never cause you such distress..."**

"_I hear sarcasm in your tone. That was your fault and if you cause that to happen again, I'm going to drink holy water."_

"**Gasp! You wouldn't dare!"**

"_I would. Now shut you fucking jaw before I decide to do so now!"_

"**Fine! Be that way see if I care!"**

With that, Hiko finally became silent and Gaara had his thoughts to himself.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Charm asked and put her fork down. "It looked like you zoned out for a minuet there."

Gaara looked at her without expression and nodded. "I'm fine." He said nonchalantly, and then glanced to her plate to see that she had finished through his little conversation.

"What was on your mind?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just thinking about stopping by Naruto's home to apologize for sending him into the girls' side of the springs."

"Oh... that would be best I guess. Be careful though, he may be mad about that." Charm replied with a bit of concern.

Once Gaara paid for Charm's food, they began to walk toward the Hokage's office so they could figure out where Tsunade wants to put them.

"Charm!" Ten-ten shouted as she waved and ran toward them. "I finally found you. I was worried that you were kidnapped or something."

"She was kidnapped." Gaara said nonchalantly, and then she glanced over to him.

"By who?"

"By me, but you can have her back now." He replied as he lightly pushed Charm toward Ten-Ten.

Charm turned to him and playfully stuck her tongue out before walking away with the leaf ninja.

That destroyed the plan of going to see Tsunade. Gaara, being left alone out in the open, decided to do what he had to since nothing else came to his interest, so he began to walk toward Naruto's home, hoping he was correct about where he lived in the first place.

Naruto opened the door in his apartment and became nervous once he saw Gaara standing before him.

"Um... hey Gaara. What are you here for?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at the hot springs." He said simply without expression.

Naruto stared at him with shock. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you, Gaara. You weren't comfortable with what I did at all."

"That's not entirely true..." Gaara responded, unable to believe his words.

"Not entirely true? So... You... liked it?"

"I wouldn't say that." Gaara responded as he looked away.

Naruto looked at him slightly confused before he stepped aside. "Can you come in or are you heading somewhere?"

"**Don't go in! You'll get raped!" **Hiko said quickly, and then Gaara sighed.

"I can come in. I don't have anywhere to go until Ten-Ten gets done with Charm."

Naruto smiled slightly and structured Gaara to come in. "Then please come in. Knowing Ten-Ten, she won't be finished until dark."

Gaara looked back to the sun to figure out how much time he had before dark, and it wouldn't be much more than an hour so he returned his glance to Naruto and walked in cautiously.

"**Oh you little bitch! You are totally screwed now!"**

Gaara ignored the demon. Naruto really wouldn't be stupid enough to actually try again, right?

"It's a good thing you didn't come earlier. This place was trashed and I just finished cleaning it when you showed up." Naruto said as he closed the door behind him.

"How convenient." Gaara commented as if he cared. All he wanted to do was apologize to the boy, so why did he just get talked into visiting. Maybe ignoring Hiko wasn't the best thing to do.

"Gaara... Why didn't you hate what I did if you didn't like it?" He asked curiously.

Gaara wasn't sure he knew the answer either, but he had to make up something.

"Naruto, you were practically the main reason why I am who I am today and I consider you as a good friend. It's difficult to hate you for anything you could do. Besides, that's not the first time someone has done that to me."

"It's not? Who was the other...? I t was Charm wasn't it?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, but she was much worse."

"She used water on you?"

"Yes she did."

Naruto laughed as he thought of how lucky Charm was to have that kind of advantage on him. He was proud to have the wind nature, but with Gaara he wished he had water.

He structured Gaara to sit on the couch, so Gaara shrugged and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Naruto.

"By the way Gaara, I know you'll regret me saying this... but I really did feel something when I kissed you." Naruto explained, feeling a bit nervous.

Gaara became a bit tense with the thought of Naruto being gay for him. That just makes things a lot more difficult for him and Charm if she were to find out.

He looked away from the blonde with a small sigh. "So what you're trying to say is that you..."

"Love you. Yes I do and I know you don't feel the same way for me so don't worry about hurting my feelings."

Gaara returned his glance to Naruto, and even thought Naruto wasn't aware, Gaara could see the sorrow in his eyes even though he held a smile.

"There is no need to lie, Naruto. I know how you truly feel about the situation." Gaara commented with a slight bit of pity in his tone.

"I'm not lying and even if I was, there is nothing you could really do about it."

Gaara frowned slightly as he thought for a moment, and then decided to ease Naruto's nerves.

"Well... there is one thing I could do about it." He began as he moved a bit closer to Naruto who seemed dumbfounded, and then lightly pressed his lips against his.

Naruto was shocked, but quickly accepted the kiss and licked Gaara's lips asking for entrance of which Gaara willingly accepted.

"**You're fucking asking for it kid! Looks like I get to have a bit more fun." **Hiko warned before he took over Gaara's body yet again, and then forced him to reach up and begin to unzip Naruto's jacket.

Gaara was highly annoyed with this, but a small part of him didn't mind and caused him to not bother fighting back.

Naruto took this as a good sign, so he began to unbuckle and remove his vest before sliding his cloak off his shoulders to expose the fishnet top underneath as Gaara removed his jacket.

Naruto parted the kiss for a quick breath before he licked Gaara's lips once more as he gently pushed him down on the couch with another deep kiss.

He ran his hands under the fish net shirt and began to tease his nipples, hoping to get some sort of sound to escape Gaara's lips.

Gaara broke the kiss to let out a sigh before he finally got tired of being the one toyed with, so he pushed on Naruto's chest to force him to flip off of him so he could now be on top.

Naruto was surprised by this action, but he didn't let it stop him from enjoying every moment of this.

As they continued to kiss, Gaara ripped Naruto shirt down the center so he could open it to expose his bare chest.

Naruto smiled as much as e could through it and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer against him.

Gaara ran his hands down Naruto warm chest, and he didn't realize how much of a relief it was to feel warmth such as this. He then parted his lips from Naruto's before beginning to lightly bit his neck just hard enough to keep his fangs from piercing his skin.

He licked and kissed the warm flesh as he felt Naruto's faint pulse against his lips, causing a pleasured moan to escape from Naruto.

He knew he was being controlled by Hiko, but he was actually beginning to enjoy this.

"**Haha... Sucker..."** Hiko thought to himself so Gaara couldn't hear him, but another deep voice spoke to him.

"**Oh I see what you are up to Aroto. You think your boy can be more dominant than mine? You are highly mistaken!"**

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"**I am well known as the famous Kyuubi! Also known as the nine tailed fox demon if you haven't already noticed."**

"**Did you say fox demon? Damn, no wonder Naruto is gay. I feel bad for the boy."** Hiko laughed, but neither Naruto nor Gaara could hear the conversation.

The fox demon growled as he forced Naruto to push Gaara off the couch, onto the floor and crawled on top of him before ripping the fish net top off of Gaara's body completely.

"**Come on Naruto! Let's show Gaara who truly is superior!"** The kyuubi said to Naruto who simply agreed since he was caught up in the moment.

Naruto Kissed Gaara once more for a moment as he grinded his hips against the others', then began to kiss down Gaara's neck and chest.

Finally he reached the top of Gaara's pants and began to reach for his belt, until...

"Gaara!" A familiar voice shouted with shock in her tone.

Naruto's eyes widened, and then he quickly sat up to look behind him, seeing that Charm and Ten-Ten stood there with blank expressions.

"**Oh... uh... This is awkward. I'm going to stay out of this one."** Hiko said before he laughed slightly and gave Gaara control of his body.

"W-what's going on here?" Ten-Ten asked and glanced to Charm who was as red as a tomato.

Naruto glanced back to Gaara who sat up and glanced at him in return. "It's not at all what it looks like!" Naruto said in their defense and laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah then what the hell is it!" The girls screamed at them in sync.

Naruto frowned as he thought for a moment on a good excuse, but nothing came to mind.

"Aw man... we're screwed..." Naruto mumbled for only Gaara to hear.

"Agreed." Gaara commented before the two of them sighed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this before!" Charm asked angrily as she paced back and forth in the apartment room she and Gaara were given.

"I didn't expect it to happen. I planned on apologizing to him and leaving, but he was too upset to just leave him alone." Gaara explained nonchalantly as if he wasn't bothered by this at all.

"So letting him have his way with you was the right way to go!"

"That's not exactly what it was. I didn't have control of myself."

Charm sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You mean just like in the hot springs? Damn it Gaara why didn't you tell me about it when I asked before!"

"I figured you would get pissed."

"I am pissed! If you had told me earlier, I could have been at Naruto's place to watch the whole thing!"

Gaara looked at her slightly confused for a moment. "What was that? Please tell me I heard you wrong."

"No I mean it! I would have loved to watch you guys in action. That would have been so kwaii!"

"You mean you... You know what never mind. If you enjoy that kind of stuff so much, why did you get our attention in the middle of it?"

She stopped pacing and walked up to Gaara who sat on the edge of the bed. "I have my reasons." She said with a small smile as she sat on his lap, and then lightly kissed the corner of his lips.

"I don't care what you did Gaara. I still love you." She giggled and added with slight tease. "And as long as I get to watch next time I'll be happy."

"I think you'll have to remain upset." He teased in return with a small smirk before someone knocked on the door.

Charm stood off of Gaara to allow him to stand up and walk across the room. He opened the door to see Tsunade stand there with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Gaara, I need to speak with you. It's important and I suggest that Charm stays here."

Gaara glanced back to Charm who shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"Very well." He said and returned his glance to the Hokage before walking out with her.

"So what is it?" He asked as they walked.

"Another battle has begun... but this time Kabuto has managed to revive all of the kages from our past. The only ones that couldn't be revived were the fires third and fourth Hokage's, the others are all there."

"I see... and now they have become the akatsuki's puppets correct?" Gaara asked with only one kage in his mind.

"Right and we need to go back out to battle in the morning."

Gaara frowned slightly at the thought of having to fight the kages, but there was nothing he could do to get away from it.

"I should get back to Suna as soon as possible." He said and stopped in his tracks. "Did the Raikage bring up any plans on how to go about this?"

"No. We will discuss it when we all meet up tomorrow morning."

Gaara nodded and turned away from her. "I will head back to Suna immediately, but for now I have a few things I need to settle."

With that he returned to the apartment he shared with Charm, and as soon as he walked in the door she stood up and ran to him.

"What did she want to talk about? Is it good news or bad news?"

"Well... I need to go back out to the battle tomorrow, first thing in the morning." He said calmly as he watched her eyes widen, and then she grabbed the collar of his cloak.

"I'm going with you!"

"No you're not, Charm." He responded as he got out of her grip and backed up a couple steps.

"Yes I am Gaara! Our hearts are connected and I'm not letting that slow you down when you fight!"

"You are staying behind! If my heart races then you may do as you please to bring them back into sync. Train with Lee or whoever is left behind with you."

"Why can't you just let me fight alongside you Gaara!"

"You are not a sand shinobi Charm. You are rogue remember? As far as I'm concerned the other nations will turn against you and I'm not going to risk that."

Charm frowned as she stared into his eyes, understanding that he was more than serious. She turned and walked to the bed before she sat down and sighed.

"I don't want to be left here alone, Gaara..."

He sighed and sat beside her. "I hate leaving you, but I have no choice. I don't want you to get hurt out there."

"I know..." She said as she stared at the floor for a few seconds in thought, then laid back. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'll stay here until you return."

Gaara looked down to her with slight pity. He hated leaving her like this. I almost killed him to see her so hopeless.

"**Little bitch. Don't listen to her; she's just trying to make you feel bad."** Hiko commented, but Gaara didn't bother to reply.

He leaned over her and gently kissed her lips before he spoke softly. "I will return for you. Trust me, I would never abandon you."

Charm opened her eyes to look up to him, but didn't bother to smile or grin. "Promise you will come back unharmed?"

"Of course I will. I can't break a promise now can I?"

She grinned as she reached up to him, taking hold of his vest and pulling him down into a deep kiss.

"**Okay now it's fucking time..."**A dark yet slightly high pitched female voice spoke, but only Hiko could hear it.

"**Normally I'd agree with you, but I am a strong believer that the hard core kinky stuff come after the victory of him coming back... Wait a minuet... Fumie! Is that you! Aw it's been forever since I've seen my favorite Aroto!"**

"**You're only saying that to piss me off aren't you? I know that you have always liked my sister, Baiko the best; and as for the fucking... It starts now bitch!"**

"**Oh hell no! I have already had my daily dose of hot **_**almost**_** sex until the girls ruined it!"**

"**That doesn't count! That was with a fucking man! And there was absolutely no dick involved! I just woke up from being dormant for so many years. I need something hot to wake me up."**

"**Well then talk her into cheating on Gaara while he's gone. Maybe that nice Rock Lee kid is willing for some fun."**

"**That bushy brow freak! Hell no he'd go all gymnastics on us! Besides if she and your man go at it, then I can reach you to have a little fun of my own."**

"**...Well now I'm definitely keeping him away from Charm! I'm not going to risk getting raped by some water freak!"**

"**It's not rape if you're willing Hiko..."**

"**Uh... Okay Gaara we're out of here!"**

That time Gaara heard what the demon said and pulled away from her. "I should get going." He said quietly before he stood off of the bed.

"Please keep your promise. When do you think you will come back?" Charm asked as she sat up and watched him pick up his gourd and place it on his back.

"I will be gone for a week at most. You should be able to wait that long." He replied before walking out.

Charm sighed and looked down to the sheets. She thought about their conversation before Fumie decided to interrupt her thoughts.

"**Take note that he refuses to say he loves you. He completely avoided the proper goodbye."**

"Who the hell are you? I don't remember having your voice in my head." Charm asked aloud since she was the only one in the room.

"**I'm no one important. Just the demon that is sealed inside of you and the only reason you use water as a chakra nature. By the way your actual chakra nature is fire but my water over powers it."**

"What? I like fire! Never mind that... If you have been here this whole time why haven't you said anything before?"

"**I have been dormant for all these years. Hiko's presence awakened me so now I can have some fun. Too bad the boy left..."**

"I know what you mean. I don't think I can go a week without him without going insane."

"**Bitch you think too much about loving the boy. You really need to focus on his main thoughts. You know the sex like the rest of men do."**

"I'm not so sure if Gaara stands in that position... He is too mature for those kinds of thoughts."

"**Yeah, that's what he puts out. He is a man he will think about what men think about. Love means nothing to his kind."**

"I beg to differ..."

"**Go ahead and disagree... But you'll learn the truth when it's too late."**

SunRai worked under the base, toying with potions and medicines to find the cure for Gaara's vampire poison. She growled with distress and finally snapped before pushing every chemical off of the desk that stood before her.

"What is wrong SunRai?" Tobi asked with his dark tone as he walked in the room.

"I give up! This is impossible! There is no such thing as an antidote for this mother fucking poison!" She shouted as she slammed her fist through the wooden desk.

"You do not have to find the cure. There is one thing that can kill the undead and you know what that is."

"What, fire?" SunRai asked as she looked at him.

"Yes. Burning the kazekage alive would get rid of him for good, unfortunately getting past the sand would be difficult.

SunRai stared at him for a moment before she crossed her arms and shifter her weight. "What are you getting at?"

"You are a fire specialist, meaning I wish for you to be the one to kill him." Tobi responded calmly.

"What!" SunRai asked with shock at the thought of killing her old friend. "You are an Uchiha! Why can't you do it I mean... fire is your main specialty too."

"Yes, however, to get past the sand, you need to drain his chakra limit by making him have to continuously protect himself with his sand. If I were to do that, I would too lose chakra. You are a dragon Sun, and your black chakra recharges as soon as it is used. You are the key to getting my plan to work."

Her eyes widened slightly as his words, and then she slowly began to speak. "H-how did you know that I am a dragon?"

"Do you think I am a blind man?" Tobi asked as his eye narrowed behind the hole in his mask. "Your actions, your abilities, and your strength is inhuman. You have faced many things that would kill a human, but you manage to survive since only one thing can kill you."

She sighed before she chuckled slightly and looked away. "Nothing can get past your eyes can it? Just don't go spilling that information to the rest of our comrades. You know I hate using that useless form."

"Of course..." He replied and SunRai could feel the smirk behind his mask."

"Attack!" The ninja shouted as they charged into the battle field. Gaara calmly walked behind them to make sure they had everything handled.

His eyes slowly scoped over the area that seemed to not have what he was looking for. A sigh escaped his lips before he jumped off of the field and began to follow the side of the mountain until her heard a few voices. One being familiar.

The voice made him feel sick, but he had to hold back all feelings in order to keep Hiko out of this subject.

He quickly made a hand sign that created a sand tsunami that flowed toward the few voices he heard.

They began to shout, but the words were muffled behind the loud roar or the flowing mineral. He jumped onto the wave and rode up until it dropped him on a cliff, and then plowed down on the three characters who managed to dodge it somehow.

"Father... It's been a while." Gaara said nonchalantly as he glared down at three of the recent Kazekages before him, with one being his own father.

"Y-You! I'm amazed you aren't dead by now!" His father shouted up to him.

"It's quite the opposite really. I've become the Kazekage."

"You are the kazekage! How is that possible!"

"Even at that age..." the other kage spoke from beside him.

"I had a bit of help from my friends."

"You of all people have friends!" His father shouted with more shock at every detail.

"Oh come on, now that's just sad. All kids his age have friends." The other kage commented.

"But he's the jinjuriki! He holds shukaku!"

"Not any longer actually... That demon was extracted from me a long time ago and nearly killed me, but lady Chiyo sacrificed herself to revive me. Now I hold a different beast. One more fierce than the bijuu."

"Damn it..." His father mumbled under his breath.

SunRai watched from a distance as the battle began. "Three against one doesn't seem very fair..." She mumbled to herself, but there was nothing she could do.

This battle would most likely weaken Gaara, and even possibly slow him down due to mental distress of having to see his father again. So far he didn't seem that affected though.

Every now and then she had to move, because the blows would reach her distance. She did not want to be a part of this battle. She needed to fight him one on one.

It continued for a bit over an hour, then finally they dead kages were back in their place, and Gaara stood there a bit beat up from it all.

She frowned knowing that this is when she jumps in even though she hated the thought.

She looked away to see Tobi standing in the distance, waiting for her to follow his orders.

She huffed before quickly jumping out from behind a boulder and blasting faire at Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and he jumped away from the flames without being touched.

"Get back here you worthless piece of shit!" SunRai shouted as she ran after him and avoided the sand that was thrown at her.

"**Don't get your ass kicked by a chick! I will lose all respect for you!"** Hiko spoke as Gaara continued to keep his distance.

"_You don't respect me either way..."_ He replied as SunRai began to throw fire balls at him.

He growled and gave up before running toward her and blasting a large amount of sand in her way.

"SunRai, why are you attacking me! I know you are in the akatsuki but you don't have to do this!" He said as he finally managed to wrap her up in the sand.

"You don't understand Gaara! I have no choice! If I turn down a order the boss will have my head! I want to protect you, but that's impossible!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he looked away for a quick moment before returning his glance to her. "And It's impossible that I let you live. You have betrayed me and I can't trust you any longer."

He began to crush her, but she teleported away in a burst of flames that turned his sand into glass.

She then reappeared directly behind him and grabbed the back of his neck before sending fire around his body.

The armor around him turned into glass, and then she jumped back once it began to crack.

The glass peeled off of him and he turned to glare at her. She only smiled and waved before running away.

"**What are you going to do now genius? You're out of your element."**

"The only thing I can do..." He said in a mow mumble before chasing her down. He still had the Aroto's strength in his bones, so tai jutsu could work even though that was his weakest combat type.

SunRai ended her rain of fire and began to fight him hand to hand. All she had to do was wait for the perfect moment to set him on fire. He was out of sand, but there was another issue that Tobi didn't bother to bring up. He had that damned demon.

Gaara's speed and hits were perfect all because at that thing.

She blocked his hits; unable to get her own in, then suddenly she missed and was kicked in the sternum, causing her to crash back against the side of the mountain.

She fell to her knees to attempt to find the breath that was knocked out of her, then she looked out to Gaara who stood there with a cold, yet exhausted glare.

"_I won't be able to do this much longer..."_ Gaara thought to himself as his pants attempted to ease his heart beat. Charm must have been training to keep them from the pain, but the distance didn't help much.

"**Go ahead and pass out. Fall unconscious from you pain and weakness. Just let me do all the work."**

"_You wish."_

"**Oh come on. It's going to happen sometime. You are worn out, and she is fresh and getting ready to start a battle that you aren't in the right condition for. I can take her down easily..."**

"_I refuse to let you control me."_ He began to approach SunRai who slowly got to her feet.

He reached into his jacket, pulling out a kunai as he proceeded toward her.

She glanced down to the weapon with sorrow; he really wanted to kill her, but she couldn't kill him.

She closed her eyes to release the tears that blinded her. She didn't have a choice, she had a mission to do, and no matter what happens she will regret it.

Gaara's grip tightened on his weapon. He understood her situation and why the tears fell down her cheeks, but a small grin broke onto his face.

SunRai shook her head as she created two short swords out of fire, then she ran toward Gaara with a forceful attack.

She didn't even have to touch him. She swung her swords that threw fire at him too quickly for him to dodge.

The flames hit him a disappeared only to leave burns over his body.

She then charged at him with and prepared to strike, but he blocked her and pierced her stomach with the kunai.

She yelled out in pain then disappeared into flames before he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He turned his head to see SunRai standing behind him with her sword through his back and the other end was appearing out of his chest. The only problem was that she reframed from piercing his heart.

She stood there stiff for a few seconds, then finally removed the sword from him and backed away.

"Even if I tried to kill you I couldn't... You're connected to Charm." SunRai said calmly and put her swords away.

"You're right." He said and turned to her as if he wasn't affected at all.

"You are worthless..." Tobi said as he jumped down and grabbed SunRai's throat.

"I ask you to do this and you fail. You are letting your emotions get the best of you dame it!" He shouted angrily before slamming her down on the ground.

He then lunged for Gaara who avoided it and attempted to counter attack, but he just went through the man.

He cursed under his breath as he looked down to Sun who jumped up and grabbed the masked man.

"Leave him alone! I don't give a damn about your stupid plan anymore! I want this to end!" She shouted harshly.

"Get out of my way!" He responded before he pierced her through the heart with a kunai that had a bizarre liquid on it.

Her eyes grew wide before he fell to her knees gasping for air.

Gaara's watched with shock as she died before him, then she spoke shakily as she reached for her neck.

"Gaara... Please... Give this to Charm for me." She ripped the necklace off of her neck and weakly tossed it to his feet before falling over dead.

Gaara fought himself not to show any emotion to this situation, so he averted his eyes from her body to the necklace that was thrown to his feet.

He slowly kneeled down, picking up the necklace from the ground and brushed the dirt off of the pendant.

"**Well well well... It looks like your little friend is dead. That's too bad, but why does this bother you? You planned to kill her in the first place." **Hiko commented to him with a more dark tone than usual. He must have been feeding off of the rage that Gaara felt from deep onside.

Gaara didn't plan to kill her, he planned to free her. He was aware of what she was, and he knew only one thing could kill her. He just needed to make the akatauki to believe she was dead so she wouldn't have to deal with them any longer.

"**Admit it boy... You want to tear that man to shreds don't you? Go ahead... Show our power."**

Gaara closed his eyes and slowly stood up as she grasped the necklace in his fist, causing blood to spill form between his fingers.

His arm began to decay until it was bone following up to his chest. He was becoming the monster he was when he was first given the demon.

He then began to speak as He can in sync with Hiko.

"Climb into the ring  
>For a battle that you can't win...<br>Swing as hard as you can swing  
>It'll still mean nothing.<br>Should've seen it coming,  
>It had to happen sometime...<br>But you went and brought a knife  
>to an all out gun fight."<p>

He finally opened his eyes to expose the empty black holes as he continued.

"And the only thing to save  
>is the banner that you wave<br>to be wrapped around your grave.  
>You've gone too far!<br>Who do you think you are!  
>Is this what you came for!<br>Well this means war!"

The masked man's eyes widened and he slowly began to back away knowing that this was the possession of the Aroto.

"I only did what had to be done. She was in my way..."

Gaara's black eyes narrowed before he made his comment and began to slowly approach him.

"Say anything you want  
>But talk will get you nowhere...<br>The only thing you brought  
>Is psychological warfare...<br>Well there's no getting out,  
>and now you've got to wonder...<br>Who will dig you out  
>when you're six feet under?<p>

And the only thing to save  
>Is the banner that you wave<br>to be wrapped around your grave.  
>You've gone too far!<br>Who do you think you are!  
>Is this what you came for!<br>Well this means war!"

Finally his body was surrounded by a black ray that shot to the sky. Tobi prepared himself for the worst, but suddenly he saw something that threw him off. A large skeletal arm stepped out of the black light, and then once it was gone, a large skeleton of a dragon that was at least as tall as the Kyuubi, if not taller. The split tail had to be long enough to reach out for miles if it were straight, but at the moment it waved around rapidly as the beast let out a roar that would make even the strongest of man tremble in fear.

The demon then looked down to him and continued with his true, demonic voice.

"And the only to save  
>Is the banner that you wave<br>To be wrapped around your grave...  
>You've gone too far!<br>Who do you think you are!  
>Is this what you came for!<br>Well this means war!"

At the last phrase he opened his jaw and shot a blast laser at the small human who teleported out of the way.

Hiko narrowed his empty eyes and lowered his head slightly to search for the man.

"Where did that pussy go...?" He asked himself and turned around before he noticed the fireball flying at him.

His jaw curved back into a smirk as he walked through the fire unharmed.

"Fire will not affect me... To think Madara Uchiha would know that." He began before he chuckled. "However... You and I both know you are not Madara."

"You may be right... But you have no idea who I truly am." Tobi responded calmly.

"I am Hiko Aroto! I know all there is to know about the wars that have occurred and I especially know of Madara's death."

"Then say it... Who am I, Hiko?"

Hiko lifted his head slightly and looked out toward the ninja that came toward them. "I'm going to let them figure that out on their own... That is if I leave any visual evidence of your body once I'm through with you!"

He then shot another laser at him, but he managed to avoid it.

"Your ass is mine!" He roared before his tail chased the masked man down and picked him up before throwing him to against the side of the mountain.

The other surrounding ninja saw the large demon and they began to attack him as well.

"**Damn it! They will try to seal us together..."** Gaara said within Hiko's mind.

"Great I'll just kill them all."

"**Don't you even dare. Our target is the apparent Madara Just get him out of the way and this way is over."**

Hiko growled and looked back to the people who began to climb up his legs and tie chairs to him.

"You little fuckers!" He shouted but all they could hear was a roar.

He lifted his wings and took flight to get rid of them.

"Damn it! If I don't kill them they will think of me as some kind of hero! "

"**I don't give a damn! If you kill one person, so help me I'll eat a god damned Bible!"**

"... GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed and began to fly at full speed toward Madara.

He wrapped his tail around him as he continued to fly out of sight. He wasn't going to let these humans get in his way.

Madara teleported out of his grip and reappeared in and opne field beneath Hiko's location.

Hiko growled at his cowardly ways and landed in front of him.

"How long will you continue to run away." Hiko asked with an amused grin.

"There is no need for running... I have you right where I want you."

Hiko arched a brow with confusion, wondering what he meant by that, then suddenly his eye widened as he spoke quickly.

"Amaterasu!"

Hiko's eyes widened as black fire emitted from him. He backed away and hissed as his bones began to burn and the fire spread over him completely.

He smirked behind the mask and began to laugh. "Nothing can escape the flames of my amaterasu. I am unstoppable..."

Hiko ended his demonic cries and looked to Madara as if he wasn't being hurt at all. "You are fool. May I remind you that I can only be destroyed by another Aroto?"

He laughed and sat back on his hind legs and opened his mouth at wide as he could. His tail hooked over him as he began to absorb the flames from his body.

The fire formed into one large black fire ball, then he wrapped his tail around it before lifting it up, and then slamming it back down on the ground.

The flames blew up like a nuclear bomb, setting the forest on fire along with Madara who easily put them out with his sharingan.

"This is going to take a while..." Hiko growled and could hear Gaara's annoyed sigh in his head.

Meanwhile, at Konoha, Charm sat silently in the room she was left, wondering what she could do now that Gaara was gone. It seemed odd to her that she couldn't figure anything out because she has been alone as a rogue all her life. Now that she has met Gaara, she feels like she needs to be by his side at all times.

It didn't take her long before she felt the pain of her heart being off sync set in.

"Damn it..." She sighed to herself as she stood up. She knew she needed to do something to make her heart race so Gaara's wouldn't be slowed down by the pain, and so she walk out and began to run as fast as possible.

"**Why don't you just let him deal with the pain? Running just sounds like a hassle." **Fumie said nonchalantly.

"Oh not you again..." Charm replied annoyed as she ran.

"**What's that supposed to mean? I thought you loved me. That just breaks my nonexistent heart."**She laughed but Charm only rolled her eyes before running into something.

"Hey watch where you're go- Oh hey Charm." Naruto said and offered her a hand to help her back to her feet.

"Naruto!" Charm said happily as she took his hand and was pulled up, then she immediately hugged him.

"I was just on my way over to see you. So why are you running?" He asked and smiled warmly.

"Oh well I'm running so my heart stays in sync with Gaara's. He's fighting in the war now."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he began to hold worry on his face. "What? Gaara's out there fighting right now?" 

Charm nodded before Naruto looks away.

"Damn it... I wish I could be there for him. What is something terrible happens?"

"How do you think I feel?" Charm replied and sighed. "But I guess if anything happens, I'll know due to our hearts being connected.

"Oh uh... Speaking of knowing things. I wanted to say sorry for you having to see what me and Gaara were doing... I know it must of pissed to off since he's you're boyfriend and all..." Naruto said nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Charm burst out into laughter and spoke between giggles. "A-are you kidding me? Haha! I would pay you to do it again and let me watch."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked slightly disturbed. "You mean you'd enjoy watching that?"

"Well duh. Watching two hot guys go at it is like lesbians for men." She said with a bright smile.

"Well I guess you have a point..." Naruto said and laughed nervously as if he wasn't interested into girl on girl action.

Charm rolled her eyes just before the pain in her heart increased. She then held her breath as she gripped at the cloth over hear heart, and tried not to show any sign of pain but Naruto caught on quickly.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked with concern and prepared himself to catch her if she fell over.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I just..." She finally collapsed and fell to her knees, and he quickly grabbed her so het fall wouldn't be too rough.

"You just what? I can help you!" Naruto exclaimed, but she shakily got back to her feet.

"I need to train, or at least do something to make my heart race... So it's in sync with Gaara's."

Naruto looked at her with confusion for a moment but knew she wasn't playing games. "Okay, well come on. I'll lead you to the training fields and we can spar there or something." He offered.

She nodded, so they began to run toward the training fields.

They sparred until something didn't feel right. Charm stopped and stared off into nothing as she attempted to figure out what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked and walked toward her.

"My heart... It feels like it stopped. It's completely numb..." She said and finally made eye contact with him.

"Something must have happened to Gaara, but he can't be dead. SunRai said that the pain would be horrible if one of us were to die."

"So... What do you think happened?" Naruto asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don-." She began but Fumie began to speak to the both of them.

"**Hiko has been let out... Gaara has no heart at the moment."**

"What?" The two of them asked in sync, and then the Kyuubi joined in the conversation.

"**That fucking Aroto is reckless. You'll be lucky if Gaara returns at all."**

"**Don't speak about him in that way. We Aroto demons aren't as dumb as you think we are. Besides, we cannot be destroyed by anything but ourselves."**

"**Fair enough, but what if your precious Hiko refuses to let Gaara have his control back."**

"**He will, for if he doesn't he will have to face the wrath of our leader."**

"**You mean Baiko? I remember her. She is quite charming; probably the only one of you pests that I can tolerate."**

"Wait a minute? What the hell is an Aroto?" Naruto asked to shut the two of them up.

"They are a new breed of demons I suppose. Their power is determined by their color." Charm replied calmly.

"Well what color is Hiko?"

"He's... Well, he's a skeleton. So is power is magic or something like that."

"**Dark energy."** Fumie commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah that..." Charm said annoyed before she sighed.

"Charm! Naruto! We've been looking for you." A familiar voice shouted out to them.

They both turned to see Sakura and Ino running toward them, waving their hands in the air.

"**Bitch alert!"**The Kyuubi and Fumie said together in sync, but only Naruto and Charm could hear them.

"Oh... Well what do you want?" Charm asked and arched a brow slightly.

"We are going to have a slumber party at Sakura's place while her parents are away." Ino said and then Sakura nodded.

"You guys wanna come?" Sakura asked and blushed as she looked at Naruto expecting an excited answer from him.

"Uh... Sure. That sounds like fun." He said and offered her a smile.

"Yeah we'd love to go." Charm added.

"Great. The party starts in an hour. That should be enough time for you to pack up for the night." Ino said before they ran off.

"Well then I guess I should get ready. See you later, Naruto." Charm said and gave him a light hug before running off.

She ran back to the apartment her and Gaara were staying in and packed up some clothes and some extra items for just in case.

She already got into her pajamas so she wouldn't have to bother with changing at the house. By the time she finished that, an hour had passed so she headed to Sakura's house.

"**You have no idea where she lives do you?"**Fumie asked, aware of the answer she was going to receive.

"No..." Charm said and laughed nervously.

"Hey, are you lost?" A boy asked as she calmly walked up to her.

"Um... Yes and no... Who are you?" She asked and glanced down to the large white dog that stood next to him.

"I'm Kiba, and my friend here is Akamaru. Who are you?"

"I'm Charm. I'm looking for Sakura's house." She said and looked away from.

"Hey that's where I'm going. I'll walk with you." He said with a small smile that exposed his sharp dog like fangs.

"I'd like that. Uh... Are those real?" She asked and reached out, poking his teeth.

He pushed her hand away and backed away slightly. "Yes... My teeth are real..."

"That's so cool!" Charm said and then giggled.

"Thanks... Anyway, we should get going." He said and turned to walk away with her following.

Once they arrived, everyone was there sitting in a circle in the room.

"Hey, you guys are just in time! We're playing truth or dare." Ten-Ten said with a bright amused smile before she turned to face Shikamaru and spoke.

"Come on... Do it Shika~ You have to it's a dare."

"This is so troublesome..." He said annoyed before he reached up and began to pick his nose.

The others laughed as Kiba and Charm sat down.

"Now that that's over with, I guess it's my turn." Shikamaru said and looked around. "Let's see... Hinata. Truth or dare?"

Hinata jumped slightly and began to play with her fingers.

"Oh, um... Truth I guess."

"How long are you going to wait before you ask Naruto out on a date?" He asked calmly, then she began to blush.

"Uh... I don't know... I bit longer I guess."

Naruto only looked at her with slight confusion. "Hinata, you know if you want to go on a simple date you don't have to be afraid to ask." He said blankly, causing her to blush more.

"Oh- okay. Thank you Naruto-kun."

She said with a small smile then looked to Charm.

"Charm, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." She said confidently and sat up tall and proud.

"Oh, well, uh... I dare you to lick Akamaru."

Charm's eyes widened and she turned to look at Akamaru who made a small whine.

"Well it is a dare..." She said and crawled toward Akamaru before before licking his cheek.

"Ewww it tastes like dog..." She whined and crawled back to the circle.

"Ewie... Okay... Uh... Ino. Truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Ino said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Okay. Which guy here do you think is the hottest?"

" Well... Since Gaara isn't here, I'm going to have to say Sai."

"Yeah tyou better said sai. Gaara is mine." Charm said with a playful glare.

"Ino laughed and then looked to Kiba."

"Truth or dare Kiba?"

"Dare I guess. Nothing is too bad for me."

Ino's lips curled into an evil smile and she began to chuckle. "Great... I dare you to let Neji go seme on you.

Kiba's body froze along with Neji and they both stared at her. "You're kidding right?" They asked in sync.

"Nope, go ahead and do it. Sakura's bedroom is down the hall, second door on the right." Ino said and then Sakura laughed.

"And we will know if you're not doing anything."

The two of them sighed and stood up before walking to Sakura's room.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme Ino?" Naruto asked but she only laughed.

"Of course not. I've heard that Neji has been wanting to do it for a while." She said with a bright smile.

"Okay I say we just moan and make stupid sounds to make it seem like we're doing something. Do you agree Neji?" Kiba asked and looked at Neji who only stared at him.

"Uh... Neji?" He began to back away but then Neji pushed him onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of him.

"Dude! You don't really have to do this! It's just a game!" Kiba said hoping he could get out of this.

"Who says I don't want to do this?" Neji asked and held Kiba's wrists down before leaning down to kiss him.

Kiba tried to fight him off but failed, and then Neji moved down to his neck and began to lightly nip at it.

"Neji... Cut it out." Kiba said stressfully, but deep inside he was beginning to enjoy it.

As Neji nipped at his neck, he began to think about Kiba's dog like ways before a grin appeared on his face.

He chuckled before he began to lick and nibble his ear. Being a dog, he should be able to fine irresistible pleasure from that.

Kiba held his breath and closed his eyes tightly as he tried not to moan or go into a daze.

"Neji... Please..." He began, but forgot what his was he was begging for.

Neji smirked knowing that he had Kiba where he wanted him, so he began to remove his shirt carefully so he didn't tear it.

Kiba remained silent and stared up to the ceiling as he attempted to remember what was going on, and then Neji finally had his shirt completely off with nothing but the fish net underneath.

He wasn't going to bother fighting another layer off, so he rolled up the fish net top before he began to kiss down Kiba's chest, teasing the small nubs with his tongue as he continued down.

Once he finally got to the rim of his pants, Kiba snapped back into reality and sat up on his arms.

"Neji what that hell are you doing!" He asked with fear as Neji used his teeth to unbutton his pants.

Neji sat up slightly and put his hand on Kiba's chest, gently pushing him back down. "Just close your eyes and let me do all the work." He said in his husky voice and returned to what he was doing. Kiba followed his order and closed his eyes as he waited for the worst.

He then felt something moist touching his lower length and his eyes widened, but he wouldn't dare look down to Neji who began to give him a blow job.

He couldn't hold it any longer and he finally closed his eyes and moaned from the intense pleasure.

Neji took this as a good sign and began to get a bit rougher on him.

Kiba gripped the sheets and bit his lip to keep himself quiet. The last thing he needed was to be made fun of after this by the other who could be possibly be standing outside the door.

He began to feel a knot in his stomach, and he very will knew what it was, but before he could warn Neji it released.

Neji removed him from his mouth and coughed quietly then Kiba laughed nervously. "Are you okay?"

Neji nodded then looked up to Kiba to see his smirk.

"It's my turn now." He said before he grabbed Neji and flipped him so he was now under him.

Kiba kissed for a moment, being able to taste himself in Neji's mouth. He was used to it since he was flexible like a dog.

He grinded his hips against the other's as he kissed him, and got a small, shocking sound out of Neji.

He smiled with a chuckle and began to remove Neji's shirt until there was a loud bang on the door.

"Okay guys times up. Damn you've missed the whole game!" Ino said slightly annoyed before she continued. "If you aren't out in ten seconds I'm breaking the door down!"

The two of them immediately got up and collected their clothing, throwing it on without thought, and then opened the door just before Ino pounded on it again.

"Okay okay we're out. Happy?" Kiba said and laughed nervously, not realizing the hickey he had on his neck.

Ino stared at him for a moment with a blank expression then turned around. "I can see you two had a good time..."

Kiba looked at her with confusion then leaned to Neji. "How can she tell?"

Neji sighed and held his face in his palm.

"She noticed the mark on your neck..."

Kiba's eyes widened and he put his hand over the mark.

"Shit! Now we'll be laughing stalks!"

"Don't worry about it." Neji said as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I heard that Naruto had his fair share with the Kazekage." Neji whispered, causing Kiba's eyes to get wider.

"No way! Naruto and HIM!"

"Shh!" Neji shushed just as they entered the living room.

"So how did it go?~" Charm asked in a tease.

"Um... it went... well... I guess." Kiba said nervously and scratched the back of his head.

For the rest of the night, they continued to play games and watch boring movies to test who could be the last one awake. Charm won that easily, but it was almost a tie between her and Naruto.

The next day Charm spent every minute with Ino and Sakura. Every now and then Ten-Ten and Hinata would join them, but Hinata left to go on a date at ichiraku's with Naruto, and Ten-Ten left to train with Lee.

The days turned into weeks and Charm began to get more and more worried as she continued to feel nothing in her chest.

"**I'd tell you he's dead, but I'd like for you to be surprised..."** Fumie said darkly and laughed.

"Wait, he's dead!"

'**I didn't say that... You'll just have to find out for yourself."**

Charm sighed and sat on the chair next to the window.

Rain fell from the sky with flashes of lightning hitting the ground every few seconds. The thunder crashed with the bright flashes.

It made her feel uneasy, which was odd because she loved the rain. She just didn't like the feeling it brought to her.

She stared out of the window, counting the seconds between each flash of lightning. There were two to be exact.

Another sigh escaped her lips before she began to sing.

"I always needed time on my own.  
>I never thought I'd... need you there when I cry.<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone.  
>And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side.<p>

When you walk away, I count the steps that you take.  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone,  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you.<br>When you're gone,  
>The face I came to know is missing too.<p>

When you're gone  
>the words I need to hear to always get me through<br>the day, and make it ok...  
>I miss you...<p>

I've never felt this way before.  
>Everything that I do, reminds me of you.<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor.  
>And they smell just like you. I love the things that you do.<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take.  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone,  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you.<br>And when you're gone,  
>The face I came to know is missing too.<p>

And when you're gone,  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok.  
>I miss you.<p>

We were made for each other.  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah.

And all I ever wanted was for you to know,  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul.<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah.

When you're gone,  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you.<br>And when you're gone,  
>The face I came to know is missing too.<p>

And when you're gone,  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day, and make it ok  
>I miss you... oh..."<p>

"Well I'm glad you're thinking about me..." A voice said behind her that made her face light up.

She quickly turned to see Gaara standing at the door. He was soaking wet due to the rain, and the left side of his clothing looked like his had been burned off.

"Gaara!" Charm cheered excitedly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

She immediately jumped up, storming across the room and wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could.

He winced slightly from pain but didn't complain. He only hugged her back lightly and held his breath.

"How did it go! Please tell me you're okay." Charm said warily and pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eye.

Gaara looked at her for a moment then frowned slightly. "It went fine. All the Akatsuki are dead except for him."

Charm smiled, but after she thought about it, her expression slowly disappeared.

"Does that mean that SunRai is...?"

"She's gone..." He responded sadly and looked away from her. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace.

"She wanted you to have this. At least that's what she said with her last breath."

Charm took the necklace in her hands and stared at it as the visions of seeing it around SunRai's neck flashed through her head.

"I can't believe it..." She said and dropped her hands to her sides. "Even that plant guy?"

"Well, no one has seen him around, so I'm only guessing that he's dead too."

"**THAT FUCKING BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE PUSSY LEFT RIGHT WHEN I HAD HIM WHERE I WANTED HIM!"** Hiko roared in their minds.

"Hiko's a bit pissed about losing 'Madara'." Gaara said slightly annoyed.

"**A little bit? FUCK! I've never been this pissed before! Not only that, but the fucking humans see me as some kind of hero now! All I did was kill off the other kages!"**

Gaara rolled his eyes as Charm spoke.

"Oh yeah, you got overpowered by Hiko out there. No wonder your clothes are burned off."

Gaara only hummed in response to that comment, and then he leaned back against the door.

"Are you okay?" Charm asked, and now she finally noticed the pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said calmly, but before he could move she put her hands on her hips and gave him a piercing glare.

"Bull shit you're all right! You I thought you were an honest man Gaara."

Gaara grinned with an amused chuckle then stood off the wall. "I am an honest man. I'll live so I'm fine."

"**Hey hey... Can I tell her yet?" **Hiko asked only to him.

"_Tell her what?"_

Hiko only laughed before she spoke to Charm.

"**Hey unless you're trying to impress someone, I'd change my shirt if I were you."**

Charm arched a brow with confusion to what he said then looked at herself in the mirror.

Shit! She was wearing a white T-shirt with no bra underneath and she hugged Gaara even though he's cold and wet.

"Oh! Uh! I gotta go!" Charm said frantically and ran into the bathroom after grabbing a new shirt on her way.

Gaara only stood there, trying to figure out what just happened. He shook off the thought and removed his wet clothes before changing into something dry.

By the time Charm got out of the bathroom, she blushed once she saw that Gaara was only in his boxers.

She tried her best to keep her eyes on his, if not they would slowly drift down out of curiosity.

"Um... Gaara..." She said as she felt her face burn more.

"Yeah I know. I'll put more on." He said with a lucky guess of what she was going to say.

"No!" She interrupted as he reached for his clothes.

"What?" He asked and looked at her.

"I mean... There's no need to waste clothes. Just stay like that for a while, I don't mind."

"I think you want me to stay like this for more reasons than saving clothes." He commented as his eyes narrowed.

"What! No! Hah! Of course not!" She said nervously and held her hands up in defense.

A flash of lightning struck extremely close to the window, causing Cham to immediately jump onto the bed as if that was a safer area.

Gaara looked out of the window and noticed the storm clouds being directly over the village.

"This might not be good." He said as another streak of lightning struck farther away.

Charm crawled to the edge of the bed and stared out of the window as well, but her eyes drifted to Gaara.

He had bad bruises on his body, especially under his ribs.

"Gaara..." She began, and then he looked to her.

"What is it?"

"W-what..." She paused then looked away from him. "Never mind... It's nothing..."

She then reached out and gently grabbed his wrist. "I want you to lie down."

He only looked at her, not understanding her reason, but sighed and did as she wished.

He lied down on the bed and she followed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said as she climbed onto the roof to sit with him. She eased her tone as well so she wouldn't seem too loud.

"I've never slept once in my life. Nothing would make me sleep now."

Charm grinned softly and decided to ease her tone so she wouldn't be louder than him. "Gaara, just because you wear eye liner doesn't mean you have to use lack of sleep as an excuse." She teased, hoping he would catch her small joke.

He only looked at her for a moment, then changed his glance to the moon as he replied. "I get that a lot, but I assure you that you will never catch me wearing makeup."

"Whatever you say." She said in reply with her grin growing a bit longer. She couldn't tell if he knew it was a joke or not, but she felt relieved that he didn't take it the wrong way.

She looked toward the moon, and for some reason, it looked brighter in the desert. It could be because there were no trees to hide it, but it still looked bigger too.

The silence became a bit too long for her since she was a talkative person, but she was surprised when he was the one t speak up first.

"Why are you out here anyway? " He didn't bother to look at her. He just continued to look at the village ahead of him.

"I…couldn't sleep. I'm not used to sleeping in silence."

"Well then you're in for luck."

"What? Why?"

Gaara raised his head slightly and pointed out a large cloud of sand coming toward them.

"W-what is that?" She asked as her skin became pale, then glanced to Gaara as he stood up.

"That would be an approaching sand storm." He looked down to her and offered her a hand to help her up. "We should get inside before it hits."

She stared at him, unable to think straight, then she slowly raised her hand to take his. He looked toward the approaching cloud that was now a bit too close, then quickly grabbed her hand himself and pulled her up.

Just before the cloud reached them, he threw her into the window and jumped in himself, then quickly closed it.

Charm sighed as she tried to kicked herself back into reality, then recoiled with fear when he stood before her with his arms crossed.

"Uh… I'm sorry. I zoned out…" She said with fear that he was going to be pissed at her now.

"It's fine." He said as he reached down for her hand again, and she automatically took his before he pulled her up.

"Now go back and get some rest. I'm pretty sure you need it after today." He let go of her and backed a few steps away from her.

"Oh, right, of course!" She said and walked back to her room. "Oh shit!" She yelled yet in a whisper and ran to her bed before slamming her window shut. She forgot that she left it open before she walked out. She only sighed and laid on the bed that was now powdered with sand. She was still unable to sleep, so she remained awake until the storm eased and the sun peered through her window.

She decided to take a shower before she would leave the room, so she walked into the bathroom that was on the other side of the room. She was glad that the bedrooms had their own personal bathroom so she wouldn't have to fight anyone for it.

After her shower, she walked out of the room with a towel on her head, and jogged down the stairs with a small grin on her face that quickly turning into torror.

"Oh my god, Kankuro! What the hell are you doing!" She shouted with widened eyes as she stared at the brunette.

"Damn Charm, don't get all freaked out. It could be worse… or better." He said as he stood in the kitchen with only a towel around his waist. He must not know how to dry himself off well because he still looked a bit damp.

She couldn't even speak. She wanted to beat him to a pulp, but Temari beat her to it by hitting him on the head with a pan.

"Kankuro! Stop scaring our guest damn it!" She screamed, the quickly turned her mood into happy as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry about him; he's just a bit weird. I swear he was dropped on his head as a baby."

Charm just stared at them blankly, completely becoming speechless until a few words came to her head. "Where's Gaara?"

Temari sighed, expecting her to ask that, but replied with a smile anyway. "He went to the mansion as soon as the storm ended. He tends to start early so he can be done by evening.

Charm nodded and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked, then charm looked back as she opened the door.

"I'm going to visit him. I've been meaning to ask him something." She walked out of the house and quickly made her way to the large building.

"Hey, you're that new girl…" A female voice said to her calmly. Charm stopped and turned to see a girl that was a bit taller than her walking toward her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is it true that you're living with the kazekage?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Charm glared at her with one word hitting her mind. _"Jealous?" _She grinned and mimicked the girl's stance. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"I'm only worried about you." She said with a shrug.

"Wait, you are? Why?"

"Because, everyone knows how he is. He's going to play mind games with you to make you think he has absolutely no interest in his mind, and then once he has your trust, he'll rape you."

"Oh please. Save your little assumptions to yourself. I'm pretty sure he's not like that."

"Uh, who's the new girl? Oh that's right it's you. You know nothing about the kazekage, but the rest of us do. He's nothing but a bloodthirsty killer. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Shut up! How much time have you spent alone with him? You're the one that doesn't know anything."

"He never tried to spend time with me because I'm not worth his time. You are far more attractive than I am so he decided to make you his victim."

"What makes you so sure? He could just be trying to be nice."

"There is this girl who lives alone in an apartment. Her name is Asuko. Go talk to her and she'll tell you all about her experience with the Kazekage."

With that the girl handed her an address and walked away, leaving Charm furious, yet at the same time… curious. What if this girl wasn't lying? She sighed and glanced at the address that was given to her, then decided to see if it was true.

She walked on the street until she finally found the home and knocked on the door.

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes opened the door with a slight puzzled look. "Can I help you?" She asked and put her hands on her hips. She obviously had the tone of a very preppy girl, which made Charm already hate her.

"Are you Asuko?" She asked, trying to hold herself back form bitching at the girl for even looking at her with those bitching eyes.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She asked as she shifted her weight to her other leg. "Oh wait, that's right you're the new girl…"

"Yeah, I am. I wanted to ask you a few questions." Charm said as the urged to hit this girl were growing.

"Okay, shoot. I have nothing better to do."

"A girl told me earlier that the Kazekage raped you. Is it ture?"

"Well of course it is. That guy is a jackass. I was completely innocent until he did that to me. I'm completely scarred for life now."

Charm examined the girl for a moment then sighed. "I just can't see him doing something like that. He's a bit too… afraid of touch."

"Has he taken your hand yet?"

"Uh…" She began as she remembered him helping her up. "Yeah… he has."

"That's his first step. His next move will be letting you lean on him then the next this you know, his arm is around you, the he knocks you out. You can put together the rest right?" She explained as she still held her bitching tone. Charm could swear that she never saw the girl blink once.

"Really? Well okay then. I have to go now." She said with disappointment and walked away from the door. She felt like she had to trust this theory. It just didn't seem right to her. She of course wouldn't have to go through all of the steps. Only one would be enough.

Eventually, her walking became a jog, and then it became a run. She ran into the mansion, not bothering to ask anyone for his office, she just wanted to get in there. She found the door and smiled, but before she could go any further, she was grabbed by two guards.

"Let me go! It's not like a plan to hurt the man!" She screamed and tried to get out of their grip.

"We can't be so sure of that. You could be a spy for all we know." One ninja said and the other laughed slightly. "Yeah, we're aware that you have your own little plans."

"What are you talking about? I don't plan anything." She said annoyed and prepared to blast them away with water, but their attention turned to Gaara's office door as it opened.

"Let her go. She's none of your concern." He said and glanced to Charm as they growled at let her go.

"You'll regret going soft on her Kazekage-sama." They said before disappearing.

Gaara ignored them and backed up slightly. "Get in here."

Charm sighed and walked into the office before Gaara closed the door and brushed past her, then sat behind his desk.

"What is it you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Charm said and sat on a chair in front of the desk.

"And that is?" He asked as he showed her very little interest.

"Temari said that you haven't eaten in weeks, so I had a feeling something was on your mind."

"Even if there was, what would it matter to you?" He asked as he eyes narrowed.

She began to feel as if she was annoying him, but she wouldn't let that stop her. "Well… you did offer to let me stay at your place for a while. I don't want to be a stranger to you, Gaara… Please tell me something about you."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine… but at a better time. I still have work to do."

"Can you at least tell me what's bothering you?" She asked and tried to look as innocent and caring as she possibly could.

"It's nothing important. Just let that go."

She sighed and stood up as he began to work, then she walked around the desk, resting her arm on his shoulder and looked at the paper work. It looked like something she could never be capable of doing. There were too many things that needed to be filled in.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked and glanced to her.

"Uh… leaning on you and looking at the paper?" She said and expected him to push her back.

He only looked away and returned to his work. He didn't want to bother arguing with her, but her could feel her aura turn to worry.

"You're just going to let lean on you and do whatever I want?" She asked as she tried to stay calm about it.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" He asked with doubt and rolled her eyes to look at her.

She only sighed and looked away. "Well… I guess not." She said, then quickly thought to herself. _"Damn it. Now what?" _

"What's on your mind, Charm?" He asked and turned to her.

"What do you mean?" She replied, but he only stared at her, waiting for her to cave. "Okay fine!"

She walked in front of the desk and sat in the chair from before. "I was told that… uh…" She didn't know how to put it. She was afraid that he would kick her out for almost believing such a thing.

"Go on…" Gaara said and rested his arms on the desk.

"I was told that… well… a girl told me that-" She was then cut off by him.

"I was going to rape you right?" He guessed, scarily correctly.

"_How the hell did he know!" _She as ked herself then he sighed as he looked away.

"Who told you this?"

"Well I don't know who the first girl was, but some other girl named Asuko said that you actually did rape her once."

"Oh." He said simply and leaned back in the chair. "I remember her. She attempted to seduce me once but nothing seemed to work. She must be pissed about it so she decided to give me a bad title."

"So it's not true?" She asked with a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

"Not at all." He said but held his cold expression. She could tell that deep inside he was pissed off to another level.

"Thank god. I honestly couldn't believe it was true if it makes you feel any better. I just couldn't help but be a bit curious though. I'm sorry if that ever offended you…" She said nervously, hoping he wouldn't hate her now, but she had to remind herself that she was always wrong when it came to his reactions.

"Charm." He began simply and his eyes narrowed. She raised her head to her name and looked at him slightly confused as he stood up and walked out from behind the desk.

The next thing she knew, his two fingers were under her chin and he kneeled in front of her to be in eye contact.

"Stop apologizing to me. There is no need for that." He said softly.

Her cheeks became covered with a dark blush and she couldn't find the right words to say, only one thing could escape her lips with a stutter.

"G-Gaara…"


	3. Chapter 3

His cold expression softened a bit before he stood up and backed away. "Don't get me wrong. I respect that you tried not to listen to their lies, but if they say anything like that to you again, please let me know."

She nodded as he reached onto his desk, placing the paper he was working on in a file and setting it aside.

"What are you doing?" She asked and stood out of the chair. Gaara turned to look at her and crossed his arms, and for once, he held a soft grin. "You need to stop assuming the worst, Charm."

She nodded and giggled. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you would say. Looks like you do have perverted potential."

Gaara rolled his eyes and only let out an amused chuckle. "Well I am still human; and male at that." He said as he walked past her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

Soon there was a knock at the door, so Gaara walked across the room and answered it. "What is it?" He asked.

An only man with a scarf around his neck walked in past him. "The village has made a vote on something that I don't think you would approve of."

"What is it?"

"They have requested a festival."

"A festival?" Gaara asked then thought for a moment before he shrugged. "Of course. I may not be fond of the idea, but the villagers… well most of them, deserve to have some social event. Let everyone know there will be a festival throughout the village this weekend."

The man nodded and turned to him. "Very well, but Kazekage-sama. I suggest you bring a date."

"Why is that?" Gaara asked, getting annoyed with the thought.

"Being and young and powerful as you are, girls will swarm you if you don't have a date that hints them to leave you alone." The man explained.

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Fine… I'll see what I can do. You are dismissed."

The man nodded and walked out of the room, then the room was silent before Charm decided to break it.

"Well… Why don't you take your sister? She'll keep the girls away from…you…" She hesitated to continue when she saw the annoyed look on his face.

"Charm, it's enough that people think I'm a rapist. No one needs to start anything about incest."

"True… But then who would you take?"

Gaara shrugged and headed out of the room with her following. It was the last thing of his worries, until he opened the door to exit the building, only to find fan girls surrounding the entrance.

"Gaara-kun! We heard you need to have a date for the new festival!" One girl in the crowd screamed.

Charm laughed nervously and glanced to Gaara who seemed a bit lost with the situation.

One of the girls was familiar to him. Her name was Matsuri, and she was in the front of the crowd charging toward him. "Gaara! I'm your former student so I know you the better than anyone else!"

She pounced to tackle him, but he let out a low growl and blacked her with his sand. Charm could see he was annoyed with these females, but how could he get rid of them?

"You all want to know who I'm going with?" He announced and they all squealed before going silent.

Obviously Gaara had an idea how to get rid of them, but this was a bit risky in Charm's option. No matter who he chooses, they will fight to the death. Charm was a bit nervous with this though. She didn't want him going with another girl, but she wasn't exactly sure why. She closed her eyes and listened carefully as he finally added.

"I'm taking Charm with me…"

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him with shock along with the rest of the girls.

"G-Gaara… Are you sure?" She asked with one side of her cheering _"SCORE!"_ Gaara nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, then the next thing she knew, they were turning into sand and blowing away in the wind.

They reformed back at the house, with Gaara letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Gaara… Why are you taking me?" She asked curiously. Deep inside she wanted him to confess his feeling for her, but instead, he said something that sounded more like him.

"You won't hang on me the whole time. You treat me as if I'm human, so I won't have to worry about you." He glanced to her and frowned slightly. "At least I hope so."

She shook her head frantically to his last comment. "No! You don't have to worry about me at all!"

Gaara nodded and they walked into the house. Temari and Kankuro were sitting in the living room watching TV, but Gaara just walked out of the room and headed up stairs.

Charm thought about following him, but she figured he needed time to himself since she invaded his space at the office. She sighed and sat on the couch with Temari, trying to ignore the glace she received from Kankuro.

They sat there, and Charm being the freak she is, changed the channel to make them watch a scary movies. After a few hours of watching the two sand siblings jump every now and then to the creatures that would appear on the screen, she got bored and walked up stairs.

First she spent some alone time in her room, but that didn't last long. She got too bored and decided to bug someone. That someone being the first person on her mind… Gaara.

She walked across the hall and knocked on Gaara's door, then after a few seconds, he opened it and looked down to her.

Her eyes went wide to the sight. He was shirtless! She didn't know how to react. She couldn't look him in the eyes due to her eyes being glued to his chest and abs.

"Um… I… Uh…" She said but couldn't form words.

He only stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what her problem was, then put his fingers under her chin t force her gaze to his eyes.

"Is something wrong Charm?"

"N-no n-not at all…" She said as a deep blush covered her face.

"_HE'S TRYING TO TEASE ME! I KNOW IT!" _She thought to herself before he backed away from her and structured her to come in the room. That sign made things worse, but she automatically steped into the room and closed the door.

"You know, I'm not as blind as you think I am. I can tell whether something is wrong or not." He said nonchalantly and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh… I was afraid of that." She replied and laughed slightly.

Gaara lowered his head slightly and his eyes narrowed. "So what is wrong?"

"That I can't tell you." She said bluntly and averted her gaze from him.

"Why is that?" He asked, only to see her shake her head.

A sigh escaped for her lips. She wouldn't tell him even if he used torture… maybe. Anyway, she had to think of a lie, and fast.

"I'm just afraid of getting attacked by all of your fan girls at the festival." She said plainly, hoping it would work.

"Charm, you…" Gaara began then stopped himself. He could easily read that she was lying, but he realized there was no point in trying to get her to tell the truth. It was most likely none of his concern anyway.

"You don't have you worry about that. I'll make sure they stay away."

She nodded and looked away from him. "Um… how do these festivals work anyway?"

"Hm, just ask Temari. She knows more about that than I do."

She sighed and backed up toward the door, but she had a question in her mind that was screaming at her to the point where she couldn't control it.

"Gaara, if you could kiss anyone who would it be?" She asked but she spoke too quickly to form words correctly. She hoped that would make him not understand a word she just said, but unfortunately he understood every bit of it.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked with slight suspicion in his tone. To her that was a lot since he never used any other tone but his usual calm and nonchalant tone.

She froze with fear and smiled nervously. "No reason!" She shouted and dashed out of the room before he could blink.

She stopped in the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh. Temari easily noticed something was up with her so she moved from her seat to sit next to her.

"Hey , what's wrong Charm?"

"Nothing; I just need to learn to keep the fucking mouth shut."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing important."

Temari only looked at Charm, waiting for her to cave and tell her. Charm had to think quickly to stretch the truth a bit.

"Okay fine. I'm just a bit nervous because Gaara is going to have a festival this weekend, and he decided to take me…"

There was a long and awkward silence as Temari stared at her with shock.

"Gaara… Asked you to go to the festival with him… As a date?"

"Well… I wouldn't exactly say as a date…"

"But he still asked you to go with him."

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly did he do!"

"Be quiet I don't want him to hear us. Anyway, he just said he was taking me but it was more of a straight fact that it was a question."

"Damn it! That son of a bitch needs to-!" She was cut off when she looked at the entrance of the living room to see Gaara standing at the entrance with his arms crossed. (Now fully clothed)

"Please continue, Temari…" He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Okay, fine!" Temari said and stood up before she walked up to him with a sharp glare.

"You need to stop being selfish! What if she wanted to go with someone else!"

"If she wants to go with someone else then she can speak up. I only said I was taking her so the raving fan girls would leave me alone. If she doesn't want to then she doesn't have to…"

"No." Charm said to interrupt their little argument. "I want to go with Gaara. I consider him as a friend so it wouldn't hurt anything."

Temari huffed with annoyance and turned to face her. "There will be one day when you'll get sick of Gaara's careless actions."

Charm frowned and glanced to Gaara who of course showed no sign of reaction to her words, but something told her that it hurt him.

"Now come on. Let's go to the mall so we can get you a nice dress to wear at the festival." Temari added to change the subject and grabbed Charm's wrist before dragging her out of the door.

Finally, it was the day of the festival and Temari and Charm were getting ready. Charm put on her red dress that reach down to her knees, and had a slit on right leg so she had a bit more room to walk. The top of it was designed with silver gems, and she wore red laced cloves and reached to her elbows. She hoped that her silver high heels would make her a decent height for Gaara, but there was no chance that she would be taller than him.

Temari wore a kimono that was green and gold with a dragon on it. To replace her fan, she held and umbrella that matched her kimono well.

"Temari, whp are you going with?" She asked and watched a smile grow on Temari's face.

"Oh, he'll be here…"

Just then there was a knock on the front door. They were already done, so they decided to just head down to the living room where the boys were waiting for them.

Temari's smile grew once they approached the living room. Her date, being none other than Shikamaru, smiled at her and spoke with his husky voice. "You look nice, Temari." He wore more formal clothes than his usual get up. Charm glanced to the corner of the room when she heard a rather loud voice speak to her. "So I'm guessing you're the Charm girl a heard about."

"Um… Yes. Who are you?"

The blonde boy smiled at her and pointed at himself confidently. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Charm nodded and glanced to a pink haired chick that stood beside him wearing a red and gold Kimono.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you, Charm."

Charm offered them a small smile as she spoke happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

She glanced at their headbands, seeing that they were shinobi from Konoha.

"Why are you here anyway? It's a bit much to come all the way out here for a festival." She said curiously before the front door opened to expose Gaara and the Hokage walk in.

"The Hokage has come so we could discuss a few things." Gaara said to answer her question.

"Oh okay…" Charm said and laughed slightly. She wanted to know what exactly they were talking about, but she would ask at a better time.

They all walked to the festival, Temari holding hands with Shinkamaru even though they tried to hide it, Naruto with Sakura, and Charm walk beside Gaara as the thought about the group.

"Hey, where is Kankuro?" She asked and looked up to Gaara.

"He is already at the festival. He helped set things up." Gaara replied calmly.

Charm nodded and looked away from him. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? It's not like he's considering this as a date." _She thought and glanced to him with a silent sigh.

"Though I wish he did…" She said out loud without realizing it.

Gaara looked to her and arched a brow slightly. "Did what?"

"_SHIT!" _She thought to herself then looked at him with a forced smile. "Nothing! I was just thinking out loud I guess…"

Gaara looked away from her with a sigh escaping from him. He found no purpose in forcing it out of her, so he pushed his curiosity aside.

Once they arrived at the festival, Temari and Shikamaru disappeared without a word, but none of them wanted to guess what they planned on doing. Naruto and Sakura ev entually left to ride the Ferris wheel, so Gaara and Charm just walked around until somethi ng grabbed their attention.

"What's going on over there?" Charm asked and pointed to the stage that was casting off a lot of laser lights and music.

"I believe that's a singing contest." Gaara said nonchalantly, and then watched Charm's eyes light up.

"OH MY GOD I WANT TO SING!" She screamed excitedly and began to pull his arm, toward the stage.

Once they were at the front of the crowd, she let go of him and ran behind stage to request a song to sing while there was another girl on stage signing rather… well… amateurish.

After a few more people got up and sang, the announcer finally came out and announced. "Okay, we have one more contestant to sing for us tonight!" The crowd cheered around Gaara who seemed rather annoyed with having to be stuck there.

The music began to Charm walked out with a bright smile on her face before she began to sing.

Oh…  
>I feel like I've been locked up tight<br>For a century of lonely nights  
>Waiting for someone<br>To release me.

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way.  
>But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away<br>Baby, baby, baby  
>(Baby, baby, baby)<p>

Oh woah…  
>My body is saying let's go<br>Oh woah…  
>But my heart is saying no (no)<p>

If you wanna be with me, baby  
>There's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
>If you wanna me with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>You gotta make a big impression<br>I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>You gotta rub me the right way, honey<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>Come, come, come and let me out<p>

The music's playing and the lights' down low  
>One more dance and then we're good to go<br>Waiting for someone  
>Who needs me<p>

Hormones racing at the speed of light  
>But that doesn't mean it's gonna be tonight<br>Baby, baby, baby  
>(Baby, baby, baby)<p>

Oh woah…  
>My body is saying let's go<br>Oh woah…  
>But my heart is saying no (no)<p>

If you wanna be with me, baby  
>There's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
>If you wanna me with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>Come and set me free, baby<br>And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>You gotta rub me the right way, honey<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>Come, come, come and let me out<p>

Oh woah…  
>My body is saying let's go<br>Oh woah…  
>But my heart is saying no (no)<p>

If you wanna be with me, baby  
>There's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
>If you wanna me with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>You gotta make a big impression<br>I gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me, baby  
>There's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way  
>If you wanna me with me<br>I can make your wish come true  
>Come and set me free, baby<br>And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
>Come, come, come and let me out (Genie in a bottle by Christina Aguilera)<p>

The crowd cheered as she walked off the stage and handed the microphone back to the man, but Gaara's annoyed expression turned to shock.

Sure, he could admit she was a great singer, BUT SHE JUST SANG A FUCKING SLUT SONG IN FRONT OF A CROWD! What the hell was she thinking!

He looked away to see a group of men running to the back of the stage, then his eyes narrowed into sharp glare.

Charm walked down the stairs back stage to exit, and then noticed the group of men standing before her.

"Can I help you?" She asked innocently and attempted to hold her smile.

"You're a good singer." One of the men said with a smirk on his face then another one added. "You're hot too."

The man only received an elbow in the chest to shut him up.

"So… are you here with anyone?" The first man asked at they walked closer to her. Her smile slowly began to fade and she began to back away until she was against the wall.

"Actually yes I am."

"Well if I were him I'd-" The one began then froze when she heard something hit the wall just over her head.

She looked at the men who backed away with fear, then glanced to her side to see Gaara standing there with his hand on the wall over her head.

His body was turned to face her but his eyes were locked onto the men who backed away. She could almost see the fire emitting from his eyes.

"G-Gaara." She said nervously, she could easily see that he was anything but happy.

Once the men finally ran away, he backed away from her then turned around to walk away.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said coldly. She frowned with disappointment and began to follow him.

"_Damn it… I really screwed up this time!" _She thought to herself as she tried to hold back her tears.

They walked side by side through the crowd and attempted to escape anyone who tried to stop them, but they couldn't continue once a spoke light hit them and the announced spoke.

"Kazekage-sama! It's quite the shocker to see you with a date!"

Charm looked at Gaara who looked like he was ready to kill that man. His hands were clenched into fists, and his eyes glared to the ground.

The two of them turned to face the announcer as the crowd stared at them.

"Come on Kazekage! She is your date, so let's see a kiss!"

Charm's eyes widened and a blush quickly covered her face. A kiss! They want him to kiss her in front of all these people? This guy must be insane if he thinks Gaara would do that without a long and painful argument.

Gaara only looked at the announcer with hate, but his expression eased before he sighed.

He knew what that would result with, but this announcer was mostly known in the village for his ability to never stop until her gets what he wants.

Charm looked away to get a look at the crowd, just to guess what was on their mind. She then froze when she felt Gaara's cold fingers gently touch her under her chin. Her eyes widened and her heart froze as he turned her head to face him, and then lightly pressed his lips onto hers.

She quickly eased into the soft kiss, and then after a few seconds, Gaara parted and looked at her calmly as he said one word.

"Run."

"Run?" She asked as the attempted to regain her own mind again. She looked off to see almost every girl from the crowd charging at her.

She quickly reacted by taking off in the other direction to escape, and continued to run as fast as possible with the heels on.

As she ran she kicked her shoes back, hoping it would hit one of the girls but that failed, so she continued to just run until they got tired and collapsed.

She fan into the Kazekage mansion, charging up the stairs until she found herself on the roof.

She grabbed onto the rail at the edge and breathed heavily to catch her lost breath. Eventually falling to her knees due to weakness and exhaustion, she began to think about what just happened.

Could it have been a imagination? Did he really kiss her? Did he do it because he wanted to or just to get the announcer to leave them alone?

These questions ran through her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. Of course he didn't want to do it. He never showed any sign that he had any feelings for her, so why else would he kiss her? She wanted to just forget about him, and attempted to cut him away from her thoughts, but it seemed impossible.

Why did this bother her so much? She has only been with him for a week, so she couldn't love him right? No, not right. She knew she couldn't avoid it no matter how much she tried. She loved him and didn't want to believe it.

"Damn it!" She shouted as she punched the floor.

After a sigh and the last tear, she finally stood up and looked out toward the festival. The people looked so small from her position, but she knew Gaara was in that crowd somewhere.

She rubbed the tear stains off her face and continued to look at the crowd. The music and sound was muffled, but what did it matter? She looked down toward the village, and placed her and over her chest where she felt a sharp pain.

She wanted it to go away, but the only thing she would ever do to help herself was sing. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked back to the festival, then the words poured out of her.

"I sense there's something in the wind.  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand.<br>And though I'd like to stand by him,  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have.<p>

The worst is just around the bend.  
>And does he notice,<br>My feelings for him?  
>And will he see,<br>How much he means to me?  
>I think it's not to be…<p>

What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd,  
>In their enthusiastic cloud.<br>Try as I may it doesn't last.

And will we ever,  
>End up together?<br>Oh…..

And will we ever,  
>End up together?<br>No I think not.  
>It's never to become.<br>For I am not…  
>The one…." (Sally's Song from Amy Lee)<p>

"Are you not?" A familiar voice spoke behind her, which made her freeze with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

She turned to face Gaara, then spoke nervously.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He said nonchalantly, and then took a few steps closer to her before he added.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

She looked away from him and sighed. "I was… Afraid…"

"Of what?"

"I was afraid that… you wouldn't accept me…"

"Wouldn't accept you?" Gaara replied then looked away with a quiet sigh.

He had to figure out an answer for that, and then once he thought of something he looked to her as she stared at the floor with sorrow.

"Charm… Nothing would make me hate you or even feel the slightest bit uncomfortable with you."

Her eyes widened and she m slowly looked up to him.

"B-but you said yourself that you hate fan girls."

"I hate fan girls because they don't love me, they love what I am. You on the other hand know me. It takes a lot to put up with my stubbornness and careless actions. At least that's what Temari has said…"

"Gaara you wouldn't be kazekage if the village saw you as careless." Charm commented.

Gaara frowned then walked past her until he was at the edge of the balcony, looking down at the village

"I'm not kazekage because I know how to lead…" Gaara said calmly, then Charm stared at him with confusion.

"I don't understand."

His eyes narrowed and he turned to face her. "The village council decided to put me in place as the kazekage out of fear. They believe that if I felt I was a weapon to them, I would let Shukaku destroy the village. Thus, they figured that if I felt my duty was to protect the village in place of kazekage, there is a small chance of me causing mass destruction."

Charm stared at him with shock, and then slowly her expression turned to pity. "Are you sure about that?"

"I overheard their conversation before I entered the meeting hall."

"Why do you put up with it! Why don't you just leave?"

"I can't." He sighed and glanced to the village below them.

"I'm not what they see me as, and my only desire is to prove them wrong. Unfortunately, no matter what I do they see me as an abomination…"

"And there is no way I could talk you into giving up?" She asked, but he didn't respond, so she decided to throw another question at him to change the subject.

"You ever consider?"

"Consider what?" He asked and looked at her.

"Consider… giving me a chance…"

He turned his body to face her more but was a bit confused with her question.

"A chance?"

"Gaara… I can easily see by the things you say and the way you act, that you have never…well… Experienced love."

"You're asking me to date you?" He asked then quickly responded with her hands together in plead.

"Exactly! Please Gaara! If you never feel uncomfortable with me or hate me, then I can easily show you love! Just give me a chance and if you feel nothing for me within a week, I will understand and never bother you with it again!"

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms as he thought about her reasoning. He couldn't argue even though he still had to get back at her for singing that song at the festival. It would only be for a week, so what could the harm be?

"Fine… I give you a chance…" He said in defeat then she literally squealed before tackleing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said cheerfully before she realized what she was doing then quickly let go of him and backed away. A faint blush appeared on her face. "I'm sorry."

She stared at the floor with embarrassment, then once she looked up, she saw a soft grin on his face. It wasn't a smile, but it was enough to make her at ease.

"You're too nervous…" He said as he closed his eyes and stroked his hand through his hair.

She laughed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah I guess You're right. I don't know why I'm trying so hard to get you to love me…" "_SHIT I JUST SPOKE OUT LOUD AGAIN!"_

"Well you should. It's going to take a lot to get me to feel anything." He said and walked past her to leave the balcony.

"Let's go home, Charm." She smiled and ran up beside him, and they walked back to Gaara's home.

Once they arrived, Gaara was anything but happy.

"What is this?" He asked as he attempted to hold a calm face.

Temari smiled as she walked up to him and laughed slightly.

"I thought it would be fun to have a harmless sleepover…" She said and pointed back to the house full of people.

Gaara glared at her and Charm swore she could almost hear him growling.

"Fine… But I don't involve me in any of your damned games…" He said coldly and walked upstairs.

Temari rolled her eyes and grabbed Charm's shoulder. "So, we're about to play spin the bottle once this movie is over. Wanna play?"

"Uh…" Charm began as she thought and looked toward the stairs. "Do you have something else in mind that won't involve me having to kiss several other men in one night?"

Temari laughed before she looked back, mainly focusing on Shikamaru. "Well… We could always play seven minutes in heaven. That way it will only be one guy."

Charm sighed, then shrugged. "I don't know about that…"

"Truth or dare? That's simple right?" Temari asked as a last resort.

"That should be fine I guess…" Charm replied with a small grin.

"Then it's settled." Temari said happily and turned toward the people. "Everyone; who wants to play truth or dare!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged before sitting in a circle in the room.

"Okay, I'll start. Uh… Sakura, truth or dare?" Temari asked and looked at Sakura.

"Dare me." Sakura said with confidence in her tone.

Temari grinned evilly as she spoke. "I dare you to officially date Naruto."

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in sync, but everyone could easily see their blush.

"You heard me. If you refuse then you lose." Temari teased.

Sakura sighed and looked to the floor. "Well… I guess there is no harm in that…"

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened with shock.

"Well if you're okay with it…"

"Of course I am." He replied happily with a smile growing on his face.

"Okay Charm. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have feelings for the Kazekage?"

Charm frowned and looked away from Sakura.

"Uh… Yeah I guess…"

They laughed before Matsuri spoke smartly.

"Have fun with that. I've been barking up that tree for a long time and get nothing in return."

That comment made Charm a bit proud, but she didn't show it. No one is to know of anything that happened on the Kage mansion.

After over an hour of playing, they decided to play seven minutes in heaven. Charm didn't want to be a part of this, so she stood up and walked upstairs, curious of what Gaara was up to. He hasn't made sound for the entire night.

She silently walked to his door, but didn't bother on knocking; she just opened the door and walked in.

He wasn't in the room anyway, but she knew where to find him. A small smile formed on her face as she opened the window and crawled onto the roof.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Gaara asked and he stood on roof and looked at her.

"They started playing seven minutes in heaven so I walked away.

"Oh, good girl." He said simply and she nodded before walking toward him and sitting down next to him to look up at the moon.

He sighed and sat down as well before he spoke. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really…" She said then smirked before she looked at him.

"Wanna play a game?"

"That depends."

"Truth or dare?"

She sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Charm, I'm not-"

"Just answer, please." She begged and gave him the biggest puppy eyes she could make.

"Fine… Truth."

"When you kissed me at the festival… Did you feel anything?"

He looked away and sighed as he thought for a moment.

"I don't know to be honest. I was more concerned about what would happen after."

"Oh, I see… Well now it's your turn, and I pick truth."

"Very well…" He began then looked at her. "Did you feel anything?"

She smiled. It relieved her that he would ask that, but she was afraid to answer. "Well… Yes… I believe I did actually."

She looked at him, hoping to see a smile or even a grin, but he only looked away from her without a word.

"Truth or dare, Gaara?"

"Dare…"

"I… I dare you to kiss me again…"

He closed his eyes and remained silent for a short moment. Once he opened them, he stared down to the roof they sat on held no sign of reaction to her dare. "It doesn't seem like I have a choice." He said quietly before he turned to face her, and then without hesitation, he gently kissed her with passion.

After a few seconds, he slowly pulled away even though she wished for it to last longer.

"So… What do you feel?" She asked nervously.

He only looked at her then stood up before walking toward the edge. "I'm going to check on the others." He said calmly before going back into the window.

What was that supposed to mean? He didn't even answer her question. A sigh escaped from her sadly as he followed him inside by the time she crawled in the window, he wasn't in the room, so she walked down the stairs.

She found Gaara looking at the living room with his arms crossed, and then she glanced past him to see everyone passed out on the floor. Shikamaru laid on the floor half naked with Temari laying on top of him. Everyone else looked pretty much the same shitty way.

Gaara only shook his head and looked back to her. "You should go to bed." He said calmly, then she nodded.

She headed upstairs and into her room before getting into her shorts and tank top for pajamas. She laid on the bed, yet again unable to sleep at all. It's been a week and she hasn't been able to get any rest. She attempted for a few hours, but she finally gave up and sat up.

It wasn't that she couldn't sleep. It was that she felt like she was being watched. A shadow sat in the corner of her room and it looked like the figure of a man.

She stood up and began to walk toward it, then suddenly it flew through her while screaming bloody murder.

Normally she wouldn't get afraid that easily, but that sent chills down her spine and as it flew through her, she felt as if she was being stabbed with one hundred swords.

She quickly ran out of the room and into Gaara's, slamming the door behind her. She breathed shakily as she held herself and slid down the door, staring off into what seemed to be noting.

Gaara quickly noticed her, but he didn't understand what would have put her through so much fear. He walked across the room and kneeled in front of her to grab her attention away from whatever it was she was staring at.

He placed his cold hand on the side of her face and examined her eyes as he spoke.

"Charm, what happened to you?" He asked, but didn't notice that he was actually worried about her.

Her eyes dilated until they were completely black, and then she kicked him back with an inhuman force.

Apparently her kick was too fast for his sand to detect, but that was the least of his worries.

As he attempted the get up and catch his breath, she crawled on top of him and pushed him back down. She then grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the floor beside his head.

They both glared at each other as Charm slowly lowered down until her face was less than an inch from his.

He finally smirked at her, which made her look at him with confusion, and then sand wrapped around her and threw her off of him.

He made the sand pin her against the wall and sighed as he walked toward her.

He wasn't going to speak since he knew she was no longer herself. He just needed to figure out a way to get this thing out of her.

She struggled and screamed as she tried to escape the sand, then finally she let out a scream loud enough to break glass before finally going limp.

He arched a brow before he let the sand release her. She began to fall forward until he caught her and carefully carried her to the bed.

He doesn't sleep anyway, so why not just let her sleep there?

He sighed and sat on the leather couch, resting his elbows on his knees and staring down at the floor.

It didn't take long for him to hear her her soft voice.

"Gaara…"

He raised his head and looked at her as she rolled to her side to see him better.

"I'm sorry…"

"You remember what you did?"

"No, but I know it wasn't good…"

He sighed and looked away from her before she spoke again.

"Can you please lay with me, Gaara?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

He rolled his eyes with defeat and stood up before he laid beside her, under the black blanket.

He only laid on his back and rested his hands under his head. This was enough for Charm though. She smiled and rested her head on his chest and became more comfortable that she has been for a long time.

By morning she opened her eyes and slid her hand slightly down his chest before pushing herself up to look at him.

He felt her movement and opened his eyes to look up at her, causing her to smile.

"Good morning. Did you actually sleep?" She asked happily.

"Of course I didn't. By the way, you moan in your sleep…" He replied causing her to laugh slightly and hit his chest.

"Don't say that! That's embarrassing!"

He only shrugged and sat up. "I'm only stating the truth."

She giggled and crawled over him before walking toward the door.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She then stopped and thought for a moment. She didn't want to go back to that room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked calmly as he watched her.

"Um…" She began then turned to face him. "I really don't want to go back to my room. Could I possibly use your shower?"

He shrugged and pointed to the bathroom. "Go ahead. I don't blame you."

She smiled and walked toward the bathroom. "Thank you, Gaara."

Once she closed the door, she began to undress and get into the shower. By the time she had her hair washed, she finally realized… "Shit! I forgot to grab clothes!" She yelled silently at herself and sighed.

She finished and wrapped herself with a towel, then looked ahead toward the door. Her eyes widened as she saw the same black shadow figure stand before her.

She found it hard to catch her breath as she backed away from it, but the fear finally got the best of her.

"Gaara help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The shadow again flew through her and disappeared, but the pain returned and she fell back, trying to hold back her tears.

Gaara quickly walked in and kneeled in front of her to grab her attention. Unlike before she quickly looked at him as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Yeah… he was shirtless, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be safe and away from whatever that thing was.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to calm her down.

"You won't believe me!" She said shakily and looked away from him.

"Try me." He said and gently put his fingers to her chin to make her look at him. "Tell me what happened."

She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds then finally found her words. "A- a shadow that looked like a man appeared in front of me. I-it was the same from last night, and it went through me! It hurts more than anything I've felt before!" The tears were now coming down profusely and she reached out, pulling him into a hug.

"You don't believe me do you?" She asked quietly.

"No." He said simply as he picked her up. "I believe you."

He wasn't sure if it was something to believe or not, but he wasn't going to say she was crazy. He believed her more than he thought it was her imagination.

He walked out of the bathroom to put her on the bed, but something literally grabbed his leg, causing him to fall onto the bed, over her.

They stared at each other with shock for a brief moment, before suddenly, the door flew open and Temari, Kankuro, and the others all stood at the door way.

"Hey Gaara we were wondering if- Oh…" Temari said before they all looked at the two of them with disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara clenched his hands into fists and he immediately sat up, sending sand their way.

"Shit!" Kankuro screamed before they slammed the door shut just before the sand hit them.

Gaara sighed to calm himself down then he looked back down to her.

She looked up to him with a light blush on her face, then finally it hit him. She was only in a towel…

He backed off the bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine… Do they always barge in like that?" She asked and sat up, and then began to readjust her towel since it was becoming loose.

"Well… Yes… Yes they do… I need to get a lock." He replied and let his hand drop to his side.

She grinned softly before she stood up and walked toward him and softly kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked and backed away from her a bit.

"For helping me." She said sweetly and walked toward the door. "I wouldn't go back, but I kinda need to get clothes." She said as she opened the door and walked across the all into her room. It didn't make a difference since that things showed up in both her and Gaara's rooms.

She quickly got dressed and walked downstairs, only to receive smirks from everyone in the room.

"So… Charm…" Temari began to and walked toward her. "Did you and Gaara do what I think you did?"

"What do you think we did?" Charm asked, then Temari crossed her arms under her chest.

"Oh… OH! No, no ,no! We did nothing like that! I swear he only tripped and you came in at a bad time!"

"Sure, okay, let's go with that." Kankuro commented and everyone in the room began to laugh.

She blushed deeply and looked away from them until Gaara spoke up as he walked down the stairs.

"Give her a break!"

They all froze as Gaara stood beside Charm and glared at Temari.

"If you wish to hold that conversation, then you might not mind me asking what you were doing last night, Temari."

Temari's body froze and she stared at him, unable to figure out a way to lie.

"I'm older than you Gaara! I have every right!"

"That's all you have to say?" Gaara asked, becoming a bit annoyed with her comment.

"That's all there is to say, BABY brother." She said smartly also becoming annoyed.

Charm looked back and forth between the two of them, and she could almost see the electrical tension between them.

"Well uh… That was an awesome party last night. Believe it." Naruto said to end the awkwardness.

"Yeah, but we should really get going back to our apartments. Lady Tsunade is probably wondering about us." Sakura added before grabbing Shikamaru and dragging him out of the door.

The rest of the people followed them out since they were aware that things were going to get ugly.

The room remained silent until Temari stomped her foot and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making fucking breakfast!" She shouted angrily. Kankuro sat on the couch and didn't bother messing with them, and Gaara sighed before walking out of the house.

Charm Ran out after him and shouted to get his attention. "Hey! Where are you going!"

Gaara stopped and looked back to her as she caught up to him. "I'm going to work. Where else?"

Charm sighed in relief. "Oh, I thought you were so pissed that you just decided to leave.

"Temari and I always argue so I'm used to her behavior."

Charm smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Yeah I guess that's usual for siblings, right?"

Gaara only looked away without a comment, and Charm squinted as she observed him.

"Hey." She began and he returned his glance to her. "Why don't you ever smile? I've seen you grin and smirk, but never really smile."

"You have to be happy to smile, right?" He replied nonchalantly and turned around as he continued to his mansion.

She stared at him due to his comment. Is he trying to say he's not happy? He acts as if he's perfectly fine!

She ran up beside him and grabbed his arm. "I'm going to go with you and give you company!" She said cheerfully and hung on him like a child.

He rolled his eyes to look at her and commented. "I'm pretty sure you'll get bored and leave within five minutes. It's not worth the walk for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are the most hyper person I've met. That's saying a lot since I know Naruto. You always have to be occupied with something to make you… silent."

"It's not my fault! I have ADHD!" She shouted in her own defense, but he didn't comment.

"_I bet this is just an attempt to push me away by insulting me!" _She thought to herself and huffed with slight annoyance.

She quickly turned her annoyed expressing to an innocent smile and looked up to him.

"I'm not going to lose you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to get me away. You know, the more you try to get rid of me the more I become like a leach."

"I've noticed." He replied simply.

Once they entered the mansion and reached his office. He structured her to sit on a sofa that was in a corner on the opposite side of the room from his desk.

She jumped onto the piece on furniture and adjusted herself to get comfortable as he began to work on paper work.

She watched him for a while and smiled. He was cute when he was being mysterious and quiet. It just made her wonder more of what was on his mind. Her gaze began to soften as her mind drifted into all the thoughts and wonders in her head.

Apparently Gaara could feel this look, so he glanced up to her and arched a brow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She snapped back into reality and blinked a few times. "Like what?"

Gaara shook his head slightly, no wanting to bother staying in this conversation.

"Here." He said and opened a drawer before pulling out a rubix cube and tossing it to her.

"Play with that for a while."

"Oooh." She cooed as she began to scramble it up and resolve it.

After a few hours of silence, Gaara finished his work and looked up to her. A soft grin appeared on his face when he realized giving her that stupid cube actually worked.

He stood up and was about to tell her that they could leave, but he was cut off.

"You know what! Screw this piece of shit!" She shouted before throwing it across the room.

Gaara's eyes widened and he dodged it by a few inches, allowing it to hit the wall and shatter into pieces.

He looked back the broken puzzle as she huffed with aggravation. "Uh… Something tells me that was difficult for you."

He walked toward her and offered her a hand to get her to stand up, but she crossed her arms and looked away.

"That thing is rigged! You have to be a fucking genius to figure those out!"

"No you don't. You just need to stop thinking about it and let your hands do all the work." He replied calmly.

"That's easy for you to say…" She said and reached for his hand, but then someone knocked on the door.

Gaara let his hand fall to his side and he looked toward the door. "Come in."

The door quickly opened and a messenger ran in before handing Gaara a scroll.

"Kazekage-sama! We received this from the village hidden in the clouds! It's apparently urgent."

Gaara released the seal and opened the scroll. As his read it, his expression turned into disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you Kiro. You are dismissed."

The messenger nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Gaara sighed as he closed the scroll and placed it inside his jacket. "Let's go Charm."

She nodded and stood up before looking at him with slight worry. "What did the scroll say?"

"Nothing of your interest."

"Oh… I see…" She said is a bit of sorrow in her tone and she looked toward the floor.

"I need to have a brief meeting with the council… Go back to the house or do whatever it is you wish to do."

He walked out of the room and she followed, but went the opposite direction as he did.

She left the building and explored the village since she hasn't gotten to see much of it yet.

A brief meeting apparently turned into an extremely long meeting. She has walked through the village for hours and now that sun was beginning to set. She has probably been over every inch in the village.

"Hey!" A male voice spoke out to her.

She stopped and looked back to see a guy that she hasn't met before. His hair was brown and matted to go with is extremely dark brown eyes. He was tall… very tall. It was even possible that he was taller than Gaara.

He didn't have a happy welcoming smile on his face. It was more of a smirk that said, "Stupid bitch" to her.

"What do you want?" She asked and looked behind him to see two other males.

"Wait…" She began as she observed them more. "You're the guys from the festival."

"Yeah. We came back to get what you owe us."

"I don't owe you anything." She said smartly as she glared at them and began to back away.

With every step she took back, that only walked closer.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded, getting very annoyed with them.

It took her a while to realize that they had just walked her into an alley, and she was stopped by a wall.

"Damn it…" She said as she looked back to the wall with hate.

The brunette male stopped approaching her once his body was against her.

"Back off…" She warned as she practically snarled at the male.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, then she attempted to knee him between the legs, but he stopped her and ran his hand up her leg.

"I'm not going to warn you again." She said and grabbed moved to punch him, but was suddenly pinned by his two partners.

"You're outnumbered, and there is nothing you can do." The brunette said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She asked to mock him. She may be a girl, but she wasn't defenseless.

She turned her palms to face the two that pinned her, then water shot out of her hands and wrapped around their necks.

She then took a deep breath before spitting water out at the male in front of her, causing him to back away and cover his eyes.

She grabbed the other two and threw them against the wall and blasted water at them, and then quickly froze the water into ice to keep them there.

She trained herself well enough to use one handed signs to user he chakra nature, so her hands being pinned from each other caused no problem for her.

The brunette looked at his companions, and then attempted to run, but she did the same to him as she did to the others.

After gloating out her victory, she whipped the remaining water off her hands and walked out of the alley.

"What jerks..." She said with a smirk, and then looked to the sky.

She hasn't watched the sun set in so long, so she needed a place to get a good view of it. The mansion was optional, but the walls surrounding the village still blocked the view.

The walls! That's it! She smiled and ran toward the tall barrier, but once she approached it, it was much taller than she expected.

"Oh well…" She said and focused the chakra into her feet before jumping from each layer of the wall that the guards stood on.

They didn't bother stopping her since they knew she was the Kazekage's responsibility.

Once she reached the top, she smiled and sat down on the edge.

The sunset was absolutely beautiful. The desert foreground just made everything better.

She sighed and hugged her legs against her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"I figured I'd find you here." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

Gaara sat next to her and looked out toward the desert.

"I used to come here all the time. I had to stop once I became Kazekage."

"What made you think of it now?"

"I'm not sure to be honest... Something just told me you would be up here."

"You just know me too well." She giggled and looked at him.

"I will find a way to make you smile."

He grinned and looked at her as well.

"I highly doubt that. You can try though."

She giggled once more and then changed her expression to curiosity.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"From last night. I asked how you felt after we kissed."

"Oh..." He said as if he expected her to bring that up and looked away.

"Like I said... It will take a lot to get me to feel what you want from me."

"So? You had to feel nothing!" She protested at his avoidance to answer her question correctly.

She turned her body to face him and crossed her legs.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm not doing this again." He said bluntly and kept his vision away from her.

"Yes you are. Now, truth or dare?"

His eyes narrowed and he shot a glare to her.

"Neither. I'm not playing this ridiculous game with you again."

"Yes you are! Don't make me force the answer out of you!"

"How do you plan to manage that?"

She smirked. "I have my ways..."

"Sure you do." He said and looked away.

"You doubt me."

"Yes, I do, actually." He replied smartly and returned his glance to her.

"There is nothing you can do to get me to answer that question."

"Remember... I'm your weakness." She threatened and gave him and innocent smile.

"You wouldn't dare..." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes I would..."

She giggled as she made a hand sign which caused water to shoot at him from her hands, so not only was his sand wet but it was forced off of him, and then suddenly thick strands of water appeared from the ground.

One wrapped around his neck while the other's grabbed and wrists and ankles and pulled him down against the ground.

"Damn it..." He said through a sigh of defeat as she crawled on top of him and smirked.

"It's fun seeing you defenseless."

"Charm... Don't say that when you're on top of me." He said annoyed as he glared up to her.

She giggled and sat up on him as she put her finger to her chin in thought.

"So... We can do this the easy way or the hard way..."

"I'm not answering your question..."

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way."

"What might that be exactly?"

She smiled and began to attempt to tickle him, but that was an obvious fail by the look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked and a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"You're not ticklish..." She said nervously.

"No I'm not. You're attempt failed so get off."

She looked at him and thought for a moment before another grin appeared on her face.

"Okay. But I have another trick up my sleeve for later."

"That will most likely fail as well."

"No. This could never fail."

He only rolled his eyes as the water strands let him go and she stood up.

"You can't tell me you didn't like it." She teased sarcastically and laughed.

"Sure I can."

He turned and jumped off the wall, and she willingly followed his action.

They walked home silently as Charm thought of her way to get him to talk. She could barely believe that she was this desperate to get that one answer out of him.

They reached home, but Temari wouldn't speak to Gaara. She only sat on the couch with Shikamaru, and Kankuro was taking a shower.

"How was your day, Charm? Temari asked as Gaara left the room.

"Um... eventful..." Charm replied and giggled lightly.

"Why do you giggle so much?"

"It's not my fault. It's just the way I laugh."

"Whatever." Temari shrugged, and because Gaara was out of the room, she pulled Shikamaru into a kiss.

Charm sat on the chair and glanced out of the window silently. She wasn't going to watch Temari and Shikamaru's make out session, so she kept her eyes away until she heard footsteps down the stairs.

She turned to see Kankuro walk down, again only in a towel. He was probably using this as an attempt to get rid of the annoying leaf shinobi.

"Hey Shikamaru! Why don't you put your mouth around something more important?" Kankuro teased with a devious grin. Shikamaru stopped Kissing Temari and looked at Kankuro.

"Um... I just remembered that I have to be somewhere." Shikamaru said as he stood up and quickly left the house.

Kankuro laughed out loud and Temari growled at him with hate.

"It's about time that nuisance left."

"Kankuro!" Temari growled as she stood as and cracked her knuckles.

Kaknuro's skin became pale and he charged up the stairs, leaving his towel behind.

Temari chased directly behind him, but he ran in his room and slammed the door shut before she could get to him.

Charm watched with a bit of interest and tried not to laugh at the show she was given, all she needed now was food.

That thought made her get up and walk into the kitchen before making herself a bowl of ramen.

She sat the table and began to eat. The view from the kitchen table was perfect to see the hallway upstairs.

She smiled through her chewing as she watched Temari attempt to break the door in." Gaara finally decided to stop it, so he grabbed Temari and pulled her away from the door.

"Cut it out!"

"He fucking chased Shikamaru away!"

"Good! If he hadn't done that then I would have had to kill the bastard."

Temari huffed with distress and pushed Gaara way from her before she went to her room.

"I'm going to have to be on her side with this!" Charm announced after she finished her ramen and put the dish in the sink.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked and looked down to her from the top of the stairs.

"Well she loves that Shikamaru guy and you guys are trying to seclude her."

Gaara remained silent as he stared at her and finally spoke up.

"Why are you so obsessed with love, Charm?"

"Because it's the only thing that can make a person happy. You would know wouldn't you, Gaara?"

"Not everyone is meant to be happy or loved. If that were the case then everyone would be too harmonious."

"Stop using big words damn it!"

Gaara shrugged and walked down the stairs. "It's not my fault you can't process complicated terms in you simple mind. Though if you think about it, it's that the hard to figure out what I mean."

Charm frowned and glared at him. "You're trying to push me away again."

"Why would I do that?" Gaara asked with sarcasm.

Charm smirked smartly and walked up to him until her body was only a few inches from his.

"You don't want me to force the answer from you."

Gaara grinned and focused on her every movement.

"It doesn't matter. Anything you could possibly do will fail."

"Hm... Are you sure about that." She asked and brought her face closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Positive." He replied and backed away from her just before their lips touched.

This bastard was playing hard to get! But Charm... being more hard headed than Naruto, will not let him get off so easily.

"I'll get you eventually." She said confidently and crossed her arms under her chest.

"That would surprise me."

"Let's have a bet then."

"Very well. What do you have in mind?"

"If I can't get it out of you, then I can use whatever your answer is against you. If you can keep it from me after my next attempt, then I will leave you alone and never bother you again."

"Sounds reasonable enough..."

Charm smiled with an excited giggle. "It's settled then."

Gaara nodded and returned upstairs and into his room. Charm walked into her room and put on her usual jammies before she laid on her bed. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she had done, and she shot up to look into the corner of her room where the shadow figure was before.

It wasn't there thankfully, and she sighed with relief. Although, that relief quickly disappeared when she felt cold breathing down her neck.

Her eyes widened and she turned to see the figure behind her, then she screamed before charging out of her room and into Gaara's.

She didn't even bother to see him, she just slammed his door shut and closed her eyes tightly as she ran across the room and tackled Gaara onto the bed.

"What that hell are you doing Charm!" Gaara asked with annoyance.

She didn't look at him. She only hid her face in his bare chest and wouldn't dare to open her eyes.

She felt like that thing would be right behind her. Maybe even in front of her! She could have tackled that thing and it was just using Gaara's voice!

That thought hit her mind too fast for her to think about acting. She quickly pushed herself up and slapped him across the face.

She gasped and held her hand over her mouth as she stared down at Gaara who now seemed extremely pissed.

"I am so sorry!" She said, afraid of what he would do next.

He glared at her and was ready to throw her off of him, but then he remembered her doing something similar to this the night before.

He sighed to calm himself. "What happened?" He asked calmly.

"T-that thing! It came back! It was breathing down my neck!" She shouted horrifically before he put his hand over her mouth to make her quiet.

"Calm down. You can sleep with me tonight." He removed his hand from her mouth and she quickly embraced him.

"Thank you so much!"

She slid to his side and rested her head on his chest. She was trembling severely, so Gaara covered them up.

Her trembling lessened, but it was still uncomfortable to see her like this. He rolled his eyes, unable to believe what he was about to do, then wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her waist.

This time the trembling ended with a bit of shivering that was slowly fading as she fell asleep.

A few hours passed, and Gaara still never saw anything that resembled that shadow figure.

Her eyes slowly opened, but she remained still so he wouldn't know she was awake. It was still the middle of the night anyway.

She closed her eyes to continue sleeping until she realized, this was the perfect opportunity to get him to spill. Also, by the feeling of his skin, he didn't have his sand back yet.

She smirked and slowly lifted her head up to his shoulder, and lightly bit his neck.

She could feel Gaara's hand become tense on her waist, so she knew this would work.

Carefully, she climbed on top on him and grinned softly.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked suspiciously before she softly pecked him on the lips.

"I'm going to win my bet." She teased in a quiet tone, and then kissed him once more.

He struggled to pull away from the kiss, but finally managed.

"You're going to try to seduce me?"

"You can say that..." She said innocently before she grabbed his wrists and forced them over his head.

"Of course my version of seduction is a bit different..."

A vine of water wrapped around his wrists, and then tied his hands to the bed board. The water then turned into ice to make sure he couldn't break him, and then she did the same with his ankles.

She sat up on him and ripped the bottom off of her tank top, and then used the cloth as a blond fold that she forced onto Gaara.

"You're a bitch..." He growled, but she only chuckled.

"I know."

Before he could say anything else, she pressed her lips onto his and ran her hands up from his stomach to his chest.

She licked his lips, asking for access that he apparently wouldn't allow.

Of course, she wouldn't let that stop her. She began to claw down his chest, deep enough to cause blood to slowly break through.

The pain forced him to give up on refusing her demand, so he quickly opened his mouth to allow her tongue to slip in.

She didn't intend to make him bleed, but she didn't know she was using that much force on him.

Either way, this was working slowly but surely and it didn't take long for him to kiss her back.

She enjoyed the kiss for a bit longer before she pulled away, and then began to bite and kiss his neck.

He remained silent, refusing to show her any sign of being affected by this in any way.

She finished making her mark and began to kiss down his chest until she reached a certain nub, of which she began to bite and tease.

Gaara clenched his teeth and held his breath to reframe from making any sound. He didn't even want to speak because he was afraid she would use is words against him.

Once she was finished with that stage of torture, she began to kiss down his abdomen until she reached the lining of his pants.

"Don't you fucking dare..." He hissed.

She grinned darkly before sliding back up to him and whispering seductively in his ear.

"Then tell me how you feel..."

He grinned with a simple answer. "You wish."

She chuckled. "Fine... But you're asking for it."

She then bit onto his neck as hard as she could as she clawed into his sides, only to draw out more blood.

He made a quiet distressed sound of pain and attempted to call his sand, only to receive a severe piercing pain throughout his body.

Charm let go of his neck to speak. "By the way... he ice is absorbing your chakra if you haven't noticed yet. This wouldn't work if your sand keeps getting in the way."

He growled and attempted to pull himself free from the ice, but failed.

"If you want this to end, all you have to do is let me win my bet." She teased and slid her hands back up to his chest.

"I'd have to be on the verge of death before I break."

She frowned, knowing there was not much she could do. She didn't have the right supplies to torture him with anything else but her teeth and nails. She could use water to whip him, but considering his back was protected, that was out of the question.

She didn't want to let him win though. Leaving him alone would be just like locking her away from all or her desires.

He couldn't be beat though. No matter what she does, he wouldn't spill, so she just had to give up.

"Fine... I guess you win then." She said with slight pain in her tone.

She kissed him deeply one last time then licked his lips, and because he knew this would be her last, he allowed her tongue in and kissed her in return.

Once morning came Charm sat at the kitchen table and stared down at the burn food that Temari decided to make for her.

"I's something wrong Charm?" Temari asked and sat at the table across from her.

Charm didn't respond. She didn't even know that Temari spoke in the first place.

"Charm... Charm... Charm... CHARM DAMN IT!" Temari said to get her attention.

The sudden shouting shot her back into reality and she stared at Temari as she blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not in the best mood today."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... It wouldn't help any..."

He glanced across the room to see Gaara walking down the stairs with an angry Kankuro behind him.

"Come on Gaara! Just let me go with you! What are you so afraid of!"

Gaara turned to face him, feeling strongly annoyed. "You are staying in the village and I'm not changing my mind. You need to help protect the barrier."

He then turned to Temari and added. "Are you ready to go?"

Temari nodded and stood up before she grabbed her fan and they left the house.

Charm frowned and looked down at her plate again, then heard Kankuro punch the wall.

"Damn it! They're going to get slaughtered out there!"

Charm looked up to him and tilted her head slightly.

"Where are they going?"

Kankuro opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out as he thought about it.

"Uh... Gaara specifically ordered me not to tell you anything. So all I can say is that...well... I can't say anything."

So now Gaara refused to let her know where he was. Did he think she was going to stalk him or something! She is one to keep her word, yet he doubts her.

"_Why should I even bother anyway! He obviously hates me! He should have just came out and said that he only felt disgust when he kissed me!" _She thought to herself.

Although, she remembered the way he kissed her that began to make her confused. He kissed her softly and passionately. It didn't seem like disgust at all.

She slammed her fist on the table and stood up before charging to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Kankuro asked as he put up his hood and grabbed his puppets.

"I'm going to figure out where he went!" She said harshly and stormed away from the house.

She asked everyone she saw outside and even knocked on everyone's door to get an answer, yet they all refused to tell her anything.

She gave up with Suna and ran to the leaf of which took three days straight to get to.

She never rested though; she only ran through the desert and jumped through the forest until she reached Konoha.

Once she ran in, it almost seemed empty. A lot of the ninja were gone, but she saw Naruto walking down the street looking rather upset.

"Naruto!" Charm shouted and ran up to him.

"Charm? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Gaara." She said as she panted.

"He was here a few days ago, but he left with grandma Tsunade." He said and glared away from her.

"Where did they go?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"The first battle for the war started. They had to go and fight the akatsuki."

"That shouldn't be too bad right? I mean... there are only a few akatsuki left."

"Yeah, but apparently they teamed up with a few more shinobi so now they're even when it comes to the number of ninja."

Charm nearly froze. She knew how Madara was, and even Sasuke. She has watched them before when they were dealing with the apparent 6th hokage.

"We have to go help!" Charm said and grabbed Naruto's collar.

"I already argued with T sundae and she refuses to let me in the battle."

"So! Let's sneak in!"

"Are you kidding me? That would get me fired!"

Charm groaned with annoyance and let go of him.

"Fine! But I'm going!"

She said and ran out of the village. She wasn't sure where the battle took place exactly, but she guessed it was where all the villages intersected.

A few more days of running, she finally reached the battle field. There was fire everywhere, along with smoke, broken buildings, dead bodies everywhere, and screaming in the background.

The akatsuki battled with the ninja mercilessly, and the kages were all in the distance facing Madara himself.

They looked tired and weak. She knew they couldn't go through with this much longer, so she had to do something, but what?

She watched as Madara lunged toward the... four kages? One had already died!

The female spit lava at him, but he just went through it and stabbed her with a kunai.

Charm backed away as other battles occurred around her, then the next thing she knew, a kunai flew toward her head.

She quickly made a hand sign and caught it in a bubble of water before she threw it toward Madara.

That of course failed and went through him as well, but she could see Gaara say something to the Raikage, who then immediately punched Madara in the stomach, sending him flying back.

So they knew his flaw? That was a good thing right?

Her eyes widened when another person arrived. That person being Sasuke Uchihia.

He calmly walked toward her, holding his bloody sword in his hand.

Gaara noticed this and left the others to Madara while he teleported in front of her.

"I thought you were supposed to leave me alone." He said as sand spiraled around him.

"I- I was worried about you."

"Don't be." He said simply as he glared at Sasuke who stopped before him.

"I guess this will settle our unfinished battle at the chunin exams." Sasuke said darkly.

Gaara didn't bother to reply. He only narrowed is eyes and waited for Sakuke's first move.

Sasuke dashed to Gaara, but it was too fast for even color to show his movements. Cham jumped back and Sasuke hit at Gaara's sand from all directions, and for the longest time, he got nowhere.

Gaara focused on his pattern before he predicted his next move and grabbed him with the sand, throwing him feet back into a building.

"I want you to leave Charm." He said and looked back to her,

"But I can help!"

"I don't want you to get hurt! Just get out of here!" He demanded, causing her to recoil before running away.

She hid behind a building as the battles continued, but a green plant grew out of the ground in front of her.

"What are you doing here little girl?" The plant spoke in a soft tone.

Wait... The plant just spoke...

The leaves opened to expose a man that was literally half white and half black.

The white side smiled before he lunged at her for an attack, but she dodged him and forced him back with water. He sank underground just before he came back up from under her and closed his leaf trap around her.

She struggled to escape, and her last resort was to drown him in water. She began to full up the trap, but unfortunately, he absorbed it being the damn plan that he is.

She cursed under her breath and began to pry him open.

He slowly began to open but tried to close back on her, then once she had it open wide enough, she jump out quick enough to avoid being cut in half.

She turned to face him, but he was gone and she heard Temari's voice scream out.

"Gaara!"


	8. Chapter 8

Charm's eyes widened and she ran out from behind the building to see Gaara on the ground, bleeding profusely.

"Gaara! She screamed and ran to him, but Temari ran past her.

The two of them kneeled next to him, but he was unconscious.

Temari checked him for a pulse, but her expression said everything. "He's dead..." She said faintly and tears began to roll down her face.

"No..." Charm said and attempted to hold back her tears. Temari didn't have enough time to sulk though; she had to return to battle.

"Gaara... How could you?" Charm said quietly and stared down to him.

Medical ninja quickly arrived and took him away from her, and then she began to think of a way to bring him back. She knew there was nothing the medical ninja could really do.

She watched the battle field until someone caught her eye. It was none other than her former friend. They found each other a long time ago when they got in a battle, but they both had a truths and became friends.

She ran over to the female who sat on a ledge and stared down at the battle.

"SunRai! I need you to do me a huge favor!" She begged.

The girl looked at her blankly for a moment before she grinned. She was a member of the akatsuki, but she only joined so she could gather information.

"What can I do for you Charm?"

"I need you to revive someone."

"That depends who you're talking about. I hate that old man..."

"I want you to revive the Kazekage..."

"Ah the boy. Good choice. I'm not too sure that he would be pleased about it seeing that he has already been revived once." SunRai laughed slightly.

"Well he's going to have to accept this one."

"Fine... But you are aware there is a risk to this revival, right?"

Charm nodded rapidly, and then SunRai sighed as she stood up.

"Well then, let's get to the Suna Hospital."

Charm smiled and hugged SunRai tightly before they took off toward the sand village as fast as possible.

They reached the village by morning, and walked into the Hospital before walking to the woman behind the desk.

"We're here to see the kazekage." SunRai said calmly. She removed her cloak earlier so they wouldn't know she was a member of the Akatsuki.

"He isn't taking visitors right now. He's not in a good condition."

"Just let us in. I don't want to waste any of my god damn time arguing with some bitch." SunRai said harshly.

"I will kick you two out!" The woman protested.

"Go ahead and try." SunRai replied with a smirk.

The woman grabbed a radio and began to talk into it, but SunRai stopped her.

"You know what, never mind."

She grabbed Charms wrist and walked out of the hospital and made a hand sign in front of her face and closed her eyes.

Within seconds, the plant man crawled out of the ground and opened his trap to look at her.

"What do you want?"

Charm glared and him and finally snapped.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL FUCKING RIP THOSE LEAVES OFF OF YOU!" She screamed and lunged at him, but SunRai grabbed the back of her shirt to make her run in place.

"Calm down. He's my partner."

"Oh now I remember you. You're that girl a attempted to eat." The white side of him said and chuckled.

"His name is Zetsu. He's more harmless than he puts out." SunRai said as Charm huffed rapidly with anger.

"What! This creep is your partner!"

"Hey there is no need to call me a creep..." The white side said before the black side added. "Yeah, it's not like I'm calling you a bitch... Even though you are."

"Enough!" SunRai butted in and let go of Charm.

"Zetsu, I need you to tell me where the Kazekage is."

"Hold on..." He said and sank back underground.

They waited for about five minutes before he returned and spoke.

"Room 600"

"Thank you dear." SunRai said sweetly, and then put her hand on Charm's shoulder before teleporting away in a spiral of fire.

They appeared in an empty hospital room where Gaara lay on a bed motionless. He was wrapped up in bandages, so SunRai put her finger to his neck to make sure he was dead.

"Yeah... He's gone... Are you sure you want me to do this Charm?"

Charm nodded and walked next to her as she looked down to him.

"I'm sure. But... can you make me the sacrifice instead of yourself?"

SunRai shrugged. "That would actually work out better seeing that he is closer to you."

"How did you know that?" Charm asked and looked at her curiously.

"I saw how he protected you. I saw everything in that battle." She sighed and put her hand over his chest.

"Put your hand over mine."

Charm followed her order and within seconds, their hands began to glow blue.

Soon Gaara's entire body was blue, and a stream of chakra appeared between Charm and Gaara's hearts.

It hurt for the longest time, but finally the glowing ended and Gaara slowly opened his eyes.

"Gaara!" Charm cheered and hugged him.

It took a while for Gaara to realize what was going on and he slowly rolled his eyes down to look at her.

"How did you manage to revive me?" He said weakly then glanced to SunRai.

"Oh... I see."

SunRai smiled and crossed her arms under her chest. "It's nice to see you again Gaara."

Gaara nodded slightly and Charm let go of him. "I'm sorry Gaara, I can't leave you alone. That's one promise I can't keep." She said sadly.

"That's fine..."

"I thought you hated me."

"I can't hate you."

"But... You acted like you did and you always pushed you away. If you loved me you wouldn't have done that."

"I acted like I hated you... Because I didn't want to get attached..."

"Why?"

"Because I knew I was going to die, but I guess I can answer your question now."

Charm smiled. "And that is?"

"I... I do love you, Charm."

Her smile grew wider and she attempted to hold back a squeal that was fighting its way out. She gave up and let out the squeal before she hugged him tightly.

"Watch it." He said through the pain.

She let go and backed away. "I'm sorry..."

"Now, here is the catch. Charm... the good news is that you're not going to die."

"W-what's the bad news?"

"Your hearts are connected. They must beat in sync and if they aren't you will suffer severe pain. Strong enough to knock you out. This will make it difficult to battle, run, or do anything that gets your heart rate up."

Charm's eyes widened and she sat on the side of Gaara's bed. "Damn..."

"And If one of us were to die?" Gaara asked and SunRai smiled.

"You both have to be pierced through the heart in order to die. However, say that you die AGAIN Gaara, Charm will live and so will you, but you will suffer severe pain. Another issue is distance. If you two are separated by miles, you will feel a sharp pain in your hearts, but not severely. Do you two understand?"

They nodded before Charm sighed and looked at Gaara. "What about the war?"

"I'm not sure. I can't go out there if this will slow me down."

She hummed in response and looked toward the floor. "I'll fight with you. That way, both of our hearts will race."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Please Gaara. Trust me on this!"

Gaara sat up with a sigh and looked at her. I'll have to think about it..."

He stood out of the bed and looked to SunRai.

"I assume you're going back to the battle."

"I suppose. But I will be checking on you two every now and then." She said then smirked before glancing to Charm. "Next time you see Zetsu and want to get rid of him, just pick up some weed killer. He'll run faster than ever."

Charm giggled and nodded slightly. "I'll take note of that."

They exited the hospital, after having to deal with all the doctors who acted as if Gaara was a ghost or something.

The returned home, and since Temari was at war and Kankuro was at barrier, they were alone.

"It's too quiet in here..." Charm whined and sat on the couch.

"Are trying to say you enjoy listening to my siblings?" Gaara asked as he sat beside her.

"Well... in a way... yes. They are quite entertaining."

Gaara only rolled his eyes with disagreement, and then she giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, staring at him with a wide smile.

Again, he felt this look and glanced at her again.

"There's that look again. Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean like what? I can't describe it."

She giggled as she climbed onto his lap and rested her hands on his shoulders.

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, and then Charm squinted her eyes as she observed him.

"What?" Gaara asked as he arched a brow.

"I could have sworn that I gave you a 'mark' on your neck..."

"Charm... that was a week ago."

"You should still have it, and now that I think about it, you didn't have it the morning you left."

"I've been covering it with sand. I would never hear the end of it if Kankuro and Temari saw it."

Charm giggled and began to lightly massage his shoulders. "Well to me that mark is an achievement."

"Oh really?" He asked and a small grin of amusement.

She moved up against him slightly so their bodies were touching.

"Yeah really..."

She then kissed him deeply as she gently ran her hands down his chest.

He gave up with remaining still, so he finally put his hands on her waist which made her smile on the kiss.

Within a few seconds he parted their lips just enough for him to speak.

"Thank you Charm..."

"For what?" She asked in a near whisper.

"For... Seeing through me."


	9. Chapter 9

She smiled softly and rested her forehead on his. "I could never see you as something that you're not."

"How could I have ever doubted you?" He asked with a small grin.

She chuckled before she lightly pecked his lips.

"You can never doubt my love for you."

Gaara only hummed in response before the door flew open.

Charm quickly jumped off of Gaara then looked to the door where Kankuro stood and attempted to catch his breath.

"G-Gaara! I heard about what happened! Are you okay!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he let out a sigh. The answer was pretty obvious wasn't it?

"Okay, never mind..." Kankuro added and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "So Charm... I guess your stalking habits saved my brother."

Charm laughed, relieved that he wasn't going to mention that she was on his lap earlier.

"Um yeah... I'm also lucky my friend was there to revive him."

"Who's your friend? Maybe you could introduce me to her sometime..." Kankuro said as if he believed he could get hooked up with SunRai.

"I doubt you'd have a chance with her Kankuro. She tends to act colder than myself." Gaara commented as he stood up.

"So she'd play hard to get. I like a little game." Kankuro teased, causing another giggle to escape Charm.

"You can try, Kankuro. I'd like to see how it works out." Charm said then put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Actually... We could go on a double date. I'll invite her to come."

"Awesome!" Kankuro cheered and ran back out to go back to his post.

Gaara sighed and looked at her. "SunRai would kill him..."

"I know. It will be fun to watch." Charm laughed evilly and strutted up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she turned to look back to him.

"To take a shower. You can join me if you'd like."

"I'll pass."

She giggled and headed back to his room to take a shower.

She still refused to go to her room due to that shadow that seemed to haunt her.

She thought to herself silently, realizing that the room was too quiet, so she began to sing random songs that reached her mind.

"Wait a minuet... GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted as she realized she forgot her clothes again.

Gaara heard this easily and rolled his eyes. "She forgot her clothes again..." He said to himself and walked upstairs. He wasn't going to raid her drawers for clothes, so he just walked into his room and grabbed a robe that she could use, but his actions froze when he heard the water turn off and her voice sang playfully.

" Iny miny miney moe, catch a Gaara by his whoa, if he hollers DON'T let him go. Iny miny miney whoa-oh..."

As she opened the door to her last word with the towel on her head, she stared at Gaara who seemed disturbed.

A deep blush covered her face as she laughed nervously.

"Um... you weren't supposed to hear that..."

"I didn't want to hear that..."

He tossed her the robe so she wouldn't be standing naked before him any longer, and she quickly put it on.

"Sorry about that..." She said as she messed the rope that she was suppose to tie around her waist, but she was so embarrassed that she was shaking too much to get it done right.

"Don't be. I'm only concerned about what my whoa is." He said as he walked to her and tied the rope himself.

"Don't be so embarrassed about it." He commented as he finished tying.

"I'm not embarrassed!" She protested, but he only looked at her.

"Charm... You're blushing."

"Yeah well! Uh... What if I'm getting sick!" She clenched her teeth and put her hand over her chest.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he tried not to react to the pain, and then he spoke calmly. "You know your heart rate increases when you lie."

"I know now..." She said stressfully and sat on the bed once her legs became weak.

He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, and then she laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked and glanced to her.

"You can't lie to me anymore. I have so many things to ask you." She teased and looked at him as their hearts returned in sync.

"Oh yeah. What a shame." He said and slightly annoyed with that thought.

She giggled. "You know we'll have to know everything about each other eventually."

"Yeah yeah..." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I love you..." She teased innocently and gave him an innocent look as if evil thought weren't in her mind.

"Charm... you and I both know that innocent is the last thing you are." Gaara commented as he crossed his arms.

"What makes you think that?"

He glared at her for a moment before he removed his shirt.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his scars, and then frowned before she spoke. "T-those are from me?"

"Most definitely." He said, and then tossed his shirt into a basket.

She stood up and walked across the room to him, then hesitantly reached out to touch scars on his chest.

"I didn't realize..." She said sadly.

He grabbed her wrists to remove her hands from his scars and grinned. "Don't worry about it. They'll heal, and if not I'm pretty sure SunRai wouldn't leave it alone silently.

She smiled and nodded before she returned to the bed and lied down.

"Thanks for the robe by the way."

Gaara nodded. "I figured you needed it when you shouted in the shower."

"You know me so well." She giggled.

He nodded and looked to the door when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. He then walked out of the room and headed down the stairs, seeing something that looked like a man run into the living room.

He followed it, but there was nothing there except for Charms voice from upstairs.

"What the hell! Let me go you son of a bitch!" She screamed as their hearts yet again became off sync.

He ran up the stairs, attempting to ignore the pain in his chest, but once he reached his room the window was wide open and Charm was nowhere in sight.

The pain in his chest continued to get worse as the distance between them became farther and farther, but before he could chase her down, a man teleported in front of him.

"If you want her back, you better come quickly."

"What do you plan on doing with her?"

"Whatever it takes to make her suffer. Remember, if you take too long, she will be die..."

He laughed darkly and threw a smoke bomb down before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

He opened his eyes to stare at the blue sky that was covered by trees, and then heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Oh good you're awake."

He sat up and glanced back to find SunRai standing beside Zetsu in their cloaks.

"Where have you taken me?"

"To the forest dip shit. You fucking lost Charm and Zetsu found you in the house unconscious."

He put his hand over his heart as he felt the severe pain. Not only were they separated at a great distance, but her heart rate was racing.

"Damn it..." He said under his breath.

He supposed Zetsu didn't bother to get him a shirt but that didn't bother him at all, except for the fact his scars were gone.

"Oh yeah, I healed those scars of yours." SunRai said and she walked around him to stand before him. "Damn, I never expected you and charm to go that far. At least yet that is."

"It's not what you think..." His said annoyed as he looked up to her.

She kneeled in front of him and chuckled.

"You may be right. Knowing Charm, she probably restrained you so you had no choice."

"That's exactly what it was."

SunRai laughed and gently grabbed his chin. "You liked it didn't you?"

"What?" Gaara asked in disbelief of her question.

"You did. You can't hide anything from my eyes. They're stronger than the sharingan."

"Are you sure you're only a spy in the akatsuki?" He asked suspiciously and she let go of his chin.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare harm my dear Kazekage. He is much too important to me and my closest friend."

"Since when am I important to you?"

"Since we met ten years ago my dear. Or do you actually forget the girl who was nearly slaughtered because your father didn't want you to have a friend?"

His eyes widened as he looked her in the eyes, then glanced down to her necklace that could barely be seen behind the collar of her cloak.

"That was you..."

"Oh? Could you be remembering now?"

(BADASS FLASHBACK TIME)

"Don't let her get away!" A ninja shouted to several others.

Every sand ninja was on a hunt for a young, five year old girl. Buildings were on fire, some people were even dead.

She hid in an alley, hugging her knees to her chest and attempting to hold back the tears the fought to escape her eyes.

"Why are they doing this to me?" She asked herself shakily, and then jumped when she heard footsteps enter the alley.

"It's my fault." Young Gaara said as he approached her.

She eased at his sight and looked to the ground.

"I don't want to leave you Gaara. They can't separate us!"

"We have no choice Sun..." He said and sat in front of her.

"My father is the kazekage and he won't stop until you're gone. I've already suffered the death of my uncle. I can't handle watching you die in front of me too. Especially by my father's hands..."

"You're the closest anyone has ever been to me! I can even say I love you Gaara!"

He frowned and looked away from her.

"If you leave the village, you'll live to see me again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

It had a black velvet ribbon that held a pearl that was accented by woven gold to form the shape of a heart.

He handed it to her as he spoke calmly. "My mother gave this to me just before she died. She said to never give it to someone unless they mean the world to me. I want you to have it Sun."

She looked at the necklace and grasped it tightly in her hand as tears finally broke through, then she suddenly hugged him.

"I'll never forget you Gaara! I promise I'll come back!"

Gaara slowly hugged her back, but before he could speak, he heard the voices of the men searching for her.

"I think they're over here!" Gaara pulled away from the hug and stood up as he spoke.

"Get out of here now! I'll hold them off!"

She nodded and stood up before heading out of the village.

"I can't believe it..." He said sadly as he stared at her with pity. "What happened to you?"

She stood up and shrugged as she looked off to the side. "After so many years of being lost in the forest to fend for myself, I just lost the ability to care anymore. Madara found me and acted as a father figure, so I became what I am today. A heartless, S-ranked criminal."

"Sun, I'm so sorry..." He said and fought the pain in his chest to stand up.

"Hey, I'm alive aren't I? I lived to see you again and that's all that matters right?"

Gaara didn't respond. He only looked away from her sadly, unable to believe that he forgot that of all days in his past."

"Come on Gaara... Let's go save your girlfriend..." SunRai said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and jumped into a tree before he glanced down to her. "Zetsu knows where she is right?"

"Yeah I just found her." His black side said as he walked out of the tree. "Just follow me." He added before jumping away with Gaara and SunRai following.

He didn't want to speak to her. It just became too confusing. He couldn't believe what he said back then, he couldn't even believe what he felt for her then...

Was giving her than necklace a mistake? If she didn't care anymore, why would she still be wearing it? Questions ran through his mind uncontrollably, that he even forgot about his heart pain. Instead, a different kind of pain replaced it, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Baka! You were supposed to get the Kazekage! Not his damn girl friend!" A man with purple hair shouted as he smacked his blonde partner on the back of his head.

"I thought he would be the one on the bed! So I injected the syringe into her accidentally! B-but maybe this could work out."

"How the hell is this supposed to work out?"

"I overheard them talking about her heart being connected to his. Maybe he's searching for her now, so we could use him to lure him into out trap."

The man prepared to hit him again, but once he thought about it, a smirk appeared on his face. "I like that idea. I'm glad I thought of it."

He walked over to Charm who was now chained to the wall, earlier she was kicking them, and so now her legs were chained as well.

"Gaara is going to kick your ass once he finds you..." She growled, but the man only chuckled.

"Is that so?" He asked as he pulled out a katana that was on his belt. "I will make you cry for your little friend..."

She glared at him and attempted to use water, but the syringe from earlier drained her chakra.

She cursed under her breath just before she was pierced through the stomach by the man's katana.

She held in a pained scream, for she knew that was exactly what he wanted. He was displeased with this, so he retracted the weapon before piercing her again.

"Come one child! Scream for the Kazekage! Lead him to us!"

He wouldn't pierce her anywhere vital; only areas to cause her severe pain so she would scream enough to attract Gaara. Now only was the continuous stabbing enough torture, her heart was severely off beat and that nearly paralyzed her.

"I'm not going to cave." He said painfully behind her teeth.

The man frowned, but wouldn't be beaten. He was going to get a scream out of her if it killed him.

"Uh... Hiro, don't you think you're going a bit too far with this?" The blonde asked, only to receive a sharp glare.

"Shut up! You are weak and always have been! That's why I always have to do all of the work!"

He stabbed Charm again through her shoulder, and she continued to bite her tongue to reframe from screaming.

He became frustrated wither her behavior, so now he didn't care if he killed her or not. He began to stab her in random areas and she tried to fight back, but die to all the pain she couldn't even move.

She held her breath as he tortured her, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted this to end more than anything.

"GAARA!" She cried out at the top of her lungs, and then suddenly, just before the blade could pierce her heart, it was stopped by sand.

She smiled with relief and her eyes began to flow with tears. She couldn't even see now, but she could hear the metal doors be blown down, and then after that, it sounded like a battle that wouldn't last long.

SunRai immediately created shadow clones when they busted in to distract the two men as Gaara ran across the room to break the chains, but was suddenly stopped by chains flying at him from all directions.

The sand automatically protected him, but it didn't do much help. The chains wrapped around his neck, arms, waist, and legs to keep him from moving. The sand only made the grip tighter so he dropped it with defeat.

SunRai's eyes widened at the sight, but when her clones tried to break the chains, they were electrocuted and disappeared.

"Damn it..." She growled under her breath before she ran across the room and began to heal Charm's wounds.

The man didn't mind. He was just pleased the he had Gaara in his grip.

"It's about time I caught you." He said with a smirk as he walked toward Gaara.

"What the hell do you want?" Gaara asked with an annoyed tone. Not that he would ever give this asshole what he wants; he only wanted to make sure he could do the opposite.

"What do I want? I want to make you a weapon again. I wish to make you my puppet."

"Your puppet?" Gaara asked to make sure he heard that correctly, and then glanced to the chains that restrained him. "I think you've already accomplished that much." He returned his glance to the male and added. "Although, a weapon is something I refuse to be. I've already suffered that position once and I'm not going through it again."

The male laughed before he grabbed Gaara's neck to force him to look at him. "Too bad you don't have a choice..."

"Hiro, what are you planning?" SunRai asked as she finished healing Charm.

"I 'm glad you asked my dear..." He began as he removed his grip from Gaara and turned to face her.

"You will be the most important source..."

"What are you talking about?" SunRai asked and began to back away slowly.

"You have the rare black chakra SunRai dear. I can't make him a weapon without it."

"I refuse to be a part of this." SunRai said, and then threw shuriken at him, but he dodged them.

The sand protected Gaara before the shuriken got to him, and then Hiro disappeared.

SunRai looked around the room for him, and then was suddenly put into a choke hold then electricity shot through her body causing her to fall to her knees in pain. She attempted to fight back, but he prevented her from the ability to make hand signs, or even move.

"You son of a bitch..." She hissed as he forced her to stand and shoved her into a machine shaped as a cylinder made of unbreakable glass.

"You really prepared yourself for this." Charm commented.

"This has taken me years put together! I thought about using that Naruto kid instead, but unfortunately the Kyuubi wouldn't get along with this too well." Hiro responded before he glanced to SunRai. "I do hope you're comfortable."

"I do hope you know your ass is mine when I get out of here." She said smartly with a glare.

He rolled his eyes before walking toward Gaara.

"As for you... I'm going to make this as painful as possible, for both you and your girlfriend."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, but he didn't want to waste time arguing. He only wanted to find way out of this. He couldn't make any hand signs or move his arms to control the sand, so that was out of question.

Just before he could think any longer, the two chains around his neck and waist pulled him back into an object similar to the one that held SunRai, but only the door was glass. The rest of it was metal with small holes.

He punched at glass door hoping to loosen it, only to get nearly choked by the chain around his neck.

Hiro laughed as he cracked his knuckles and walked to a paper seal that was stuck on SunRai's container.

"Now to begin the process..."

He released the seal and immediately large amounts of black chakra emitted out of SunRai and into the paper seal.

The pain was intense, but she was an S-ranked criminal. No matter what she goes through she refused to scream.

He held her breath and leaned against the glass to keep her balance while Charm and Gaara watched helplessly.

"We're screwed." Charm said nonchalantly to herself before she sighed.

"Charm! I almost forgot about you." Hiro began as he clapped his hands together and walked toward her. "You already suffered enough physical pain for the day, so I figured emotional would be a new way to go.

"How do you plan to do that? I'm already emotionally destroyed for being in nothing but a robe." She said annoyed.

"... There is nothing under that?" He asked curiously, but she didn't respond.

"Interesting... Anyway, I have my ways of destroying you."

He shot around to face his assistant and nodded his head.

The male nodded his head before pushing a simple red button before one kunai shot out of one of the holes in Gaara's trap and pierced him in his shoulder.

"Gaara!" She screamed in fear that he was in pain. Why didn't the sand protect him? It didn't make sense unless the man was actually stealing his chakra as well.

Gaara pulled the weapon out of his flesh and glared at him as he threw it to the floor.

Hiro looked at his assistant and nodded once more, and then two more kunai shot into him.

Charm watched with horror. She felt as if this hurt her more than it did him considering Gaara didn't hold a pained expression.

"Stop this! Just let him go and make me your weapon! Please don't hurt him!" Charm begged. She would be on her knees if possible.

"Charm..." Gaara began.

She glanced across the room to him and waited for him to continue.

"The last thing I'd want to see if for this guy to make you a tool. Don't try to provoke him."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered and looked down to the floor.

She slowly glanced to SunRai just as the chakra extraction ended. "Perfect timing..." Hiro said pleased as he removed the paper seal from her trap and walked across the room, placing it onto Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he waited for the worst to come.

Hiro smirked, staring Gaara in the eyes. "Welcome to the life of slavery..."

He released the seal once more, filling the container with the black chakra so think that Charm couldn't even see Gaara's figure.

Gaara clenched his teeth, feeling the burning pain begin. He felt as if his skin was being burned away by acid and he couldn't even breathe.

The glass began to crack, and then shattered into pieces allowing the darkness to fill the room.

Charm closed her eyes as tight as possible, not wanting to watch this any further. What was to come of her love? What if she could never see the Gaara she once knew again? He could become a whole new person for all she knew.

The sound of the condensed chakra almost seemed like a demonic scream, and then within seconds if all faded.

She opened her eyes, hoping to see Gaara completely fine and free, but what she saw was horrific and brought tears to her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

His eyes were completely black as if he had no eyes at all. The skin on the left side of his face was burned off, only showing the clean white skull beneath. The skin and muscle on his left arm and chest was also gone, exposing every bone.

That terrified her, but the one part that scared her most was the extremely long, bone tail that split into two at the center.

"G-Gaara...?" She asked sadly hoping for a human response.

He only glared at her with the intention to kill as his tail rapidly swayed behind him.

"He is no longer the man you know." Hiro said with a pleased grin. "He is now the demon that will take your precious little life."

SunRai regained consciousness and looked at the scene around her. "That can't be..." She began to herself as she observed Gaara. "An Aroto..."

She slowly stood up before Hiro looked to her. "So you've heard of this before? You get around a lot my dear. It's unfortunate that you are correct, because this is none other than Hiko's half stage."

"You will fail to control such a demon."

"Will I?" He asked before looking toward the possessed Gaara. "Go ahead my pet. Kill them before they get on my nerves."

Gaara lowered his head slightly as his tail dashed across the room toward Charm, but something began to irritate his chest so he stopped just before the sharp bone pierced Charm's heart.

"What are you waiting for! Kill her damn it!"

He looked to Hiro and made an annoyed hiss before he walked to Charm and stared her in the eyes.

She recoiled as she stared at him back with fear of not being able to see anything in those black empty eyes.

His tail slowly moved away from her heart and stopped in the position of being ready to slit her throat, and then the other half of the tail shot off to the side, breaking the glass that enclosed SunRai and wrapped around her tightly.

A smirk formed on his face, exposing his sharp teeth before the wrapped his tail around Charm, ripping her off the wall too quickly for the chains to shock her.

"Gaara please stop!" Charm screamed, and then looked over to SunRai who looked at her in return.

"What are you waiting for! We don't have time to toy with them!" Hiro ordered, but Gaara turned to face him before holding one hand out toward him.

Small black orbs formed into his palm to create a larger orb, and then finally the condensed black energy shot at Hiro in the form of a laser.

Once that man was out of the way, he turned his glance to his assistant who ran out of the room without hesitation.

Another smirk grew on his dead face as skeletal wings grew out of his back along with the sound of snapping bones.

"What is he doing?" Charm asked as she stared at the large wings.

"He's breaking out of here. An Aroto demon would never let a man enslave it."

"Please tell me Gaara can return back to normal."

"I can't guarantee it..."

He glanced back to the two talking hostages before he shot another black laser to the ceiling. He then took flight out of the building, heading toward the forest with unknown intentions on what he was going to do next.

Once he reached an empty area, he amazingly put them down carefully on the ground as he landed on the branch of a tree.

The girls stared up to him as he stared down to them without emotion.

After a moment of dead silence, the wings began to snap and return into his back, the tail began the shrink until it was nonexistent, and his skin began to heal over the bone. Once he was finally back to normal, his eyes faded back, but instead of their usual teal color, they were gold.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry." Charm said quietly.

His eyes narrowed before he jumped out of the tree and looked to SunRai.

"SunRai..." He began but she cut him off.

"I should head back to the Akatsuki to make sure Zetsu keeps his mouth shut about what just happened. Please Gaara; take it easy for a while."

He only nodded before he jumped away, and then glanced to Charm.

"You hate me now don't you?" She asked sadly knowing what his response would be.

"No." He said simply and began to walk away.

She followed him and responded. "Then why are you being so distant with me? I said I was sorry and I mean it."

He stopped and glared at her harshly. "Charm look me in the eye and tell me everything is perfectly fine. If I were you I'd stay away from me for a while. "

"All of this is my fault! Please let me make it up to you! I don't care what you do to me!"

"I don't want to hurt you Charm. Just stay away from me..." He said with content and jumped into the trees to get away from her.

"Gaara wait!" She yelled out to him but he didn't listen.

He must have forgotten that they can't get separated too far from each other.

She sighed before jumping off in the same direction as him, which seemed to be the Sand village.

By the time she arrived, it was dark and quiet. The only light to help her see was the moon and stars.

Luckily for her, her heart seemed to be in sync, so Gaara must have been in the village.

She searched the house inside and out, but he was nowhere to be found.

She climbed onto the roof and sighed before she glanced up to the Kage mansion, so see a figure standing at the top of the building.

She grinned softly with the relief of finally finding him, and then made her way toward the building.

"Gaara." She said quietly as she walked up behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked but didn't bother to face her.

"Please don't be mad at me."

He sighed and looked down before turning to face her.

"Charm, I could never be mad at you and most certainly never hate you. I'm just not safe to be around at the moment."

"Why not?" She asked but he looked away without a response. "Is it the demon?"

"No. The demon is not problem for me to control."

"Then just tell me what it is."

He sighed and looked at her. "You'd find out if you think about it."

She thought for a moment before she sighed. "Well... You haven't eaten in weeks apparently, you're always cold and your eyes are gold." She chuckled. "That's almost as if you're a vampire but that can't possibly be right... right?"

Gaara didn't respond. He only looked at her without expression then turned away from her.

"Right! Gaara don't tell me that you are! You still have a heart beat! Plus you died. Vampires are immortal!"

"It was a mistake to let SunRai revive me. I didn't have a heart beat when I was alive but no one paid attention to it since I didn't seem dead. I fell unconscious due to loss of blood, and then when I didn't have a pulse you decided to have me revived. Now my heart lives, but the rest of me doesn't. I am still cursed with the poison."

"How did this happen?" She asked with shock and full belief that she was an idiot.

"All I should have to say is that one of the fan girls is a vampire."

"Oh, I get it. So why are you more dangerous now?"

"I put off the thought of blood for longer than I can remember. Now the lust is too strong for me to control."

"Why don't you go get blood then?"

"Charm, are you aware of what would happen if I were to kill one of the villagers?"

"...Well uh... You know you could always..." She began but he cut her off.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to drink your blood."

"I didn't say that... out loud."

"You were about to."

"Please Gaara! You don't even have to drink all of my blood! Just the bit that you need.

"I refuse."

She walked closer to him but he backed away until he was on the edge of the building.

"Charm, don't do this."

"But you need it. Don't make me force you into it, Gaara."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her slowly get closer and closer.

She smirked at her reaction before she pulled out a kunai and ran it over her neck to cause blood to trickle down her skin.

"You're a bitch..." He hissed, and then held his breath so he wouldn't take in the scent of blood.

She dabbed her fingers in her blood, then extended her arm to touch his lips, but he quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. Not realizing that his grip was tight enough to snap her arm.

"That's enough Charm!"

"No it's not." She commented calmly before she bit her lip to make his bleed, and then pushed herself forward into a deep kiss.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her neck before forcing her onto the ground with him now on top of her.

She reached out to pull him closer, but before she could do so, he removed his hand from her neck and grabbed her other wrist, pinning them to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked annoyed, but she only grinned.

"A lot." She commented before she licked the blood off her lips and pushed herself up into another kiss that he couldn't resist.

He accepted his defeat and kissed her in return, then released her wrist to move his arm under her body to keep her arched up.

He pulled away from the kiss and finally bit into her neck causing her to let out a pleased sigh.

She closed her eyes, and then within a few seconds the pain in her heart returned just before everything went black.

"That was a foolish think to attempt SunRai. We need all of the kage's dead to accomplish my plan and you decide to revive the Kazekage of all of them!" Madara lectured as SunRai kneeled before him, staring down to the floor.

"I apologize sir. I promise I will make up for my foolish actions."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I have my ways. I will make sure Sunagankure will never let him leave the village. Please trust me on this."

He sighed as he structured her to stand, and she immediately followed his order.

"SunRai, you are closer to me than anyone else in the Akatsuki. It's just disappointing to see you mess up. I raised you to be better than that."

"I couldn't help it... I still care about him."

"More than myself?"

"Of course not. You mean my life to me. It's just that he was... well..."

"The first person you loved. I understand that much. Just take note that he doesn't love you anymore. He's with the Charm girl who is also in the way now that they are connected, and not to mention she is unaware of holding an Aroto herself."

"Neither of them will get in the way of your plan! I promise! I have never let you down before and I will make this right!"

He sighed as he crossed his arms and looked away. "I trust you SunRai. You have a week to make sure he and Charm are no longer a threat."

She nodded before she turned and began to walk away, but stopped in thought before looking back to him. "By the way... I don't love the Kazekage anymore. I have someone else in mind."

He raised his head slightly with confusion as she jumped into the trees, heading to the village hidden in the sand.

(A thanks to all who are reading this story! I heard there an issue with reppetition of ch.1 but I think I fixed it... so let me know about that please. I'd love a comment or review ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Charm opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling as she wondered what happened to her. She barely remembered anything from the night before. The last thing she could remember was trying to get Gaara to drink her blood.

She sat up before she felt her neck to find a bandage wrapped around where she was supposedly bitten.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She asked herself, and then glanced out of the window to see Gaara speaking to one of the village elders.

It didn't last long until the elder turned and walked away from Gaara who then returned into the house.

She sighed and pulled the covers off of her just before the door opened.

"So you're finally awake." Gaara said as he walked in.

"You're lucky I managed to hold back using the poison on you."

"I wouldn't have minded if you did."

"I would have." He responded as he walked toward her and held out his hand. "Stand."

She looked at his hand for a moment before she grabbed it, and noticed the bruises on her wrist from his tight grip. She didn't bother mentioning it since he most likely knew about it already, and then let him help her stand.

Unfortunately she couldn't feel her legs and collapsed, but he caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn it..." She said through a sigh and he carefully sat her back down onto the bed.

"Just take it easy for a while okay? I have to go to a village meeting."

She nodded laid back down before he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Once he arrived, he sat in his chair and looked at the elders and another male who seemed younger than Gaara.

"What is this about?" He asked before the head of council spoke.

"Well, the village in concerned about the fact that you have yet another demon sealed inside of you."

"Who told you about that?" Gaara asked curiously.

"A female akatsuki member arrived last night and informed us of the new creature, and even gave us proof of it. You cannot keep it from us any longer."

"Okay, so you know about it. What exactly are you trying to get to?"

The room remained silent for a while as they all exchanged glances, waiting for one of them to speak up.

The young male cleared his throat as he stood out of his seat to become the one foolish enough to have Gaara's full attention.

"Well, Kazekage-sama. We have all discussed it over night and we believe it is better off that you... uh... drop out of your position as kazekage."

Gaara stared at the male, wondering if this was some kind of joke. "Drop out of my position just because I have a new demon? If I recall correctly, you made me kazekage for the exact reason that I was the host of Shukaku. What makes it any different now?"

"Well sir. We all knew that the akatsuki would kill you eventually, and we didn't expect for you to be revived. Also, we aren't aware of how dangerous this new demon truly is. We believe it is best for the safety of the village that you drop down." The younger male replied.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he stood out of his chair before walking toward the young man. "And who, if I may ask, do you all believe is suitable to replace me?"

The young man stiffened with fear along with the rest on the council. "Well... Uh... We have all agreed that I would be the one to replace you. That is of you were to drop down as asked."

Gaara's glare became darker and more deadly as he stared the male down. "What is your name kid?"

"M-Minoru sir."

"I hate to tell you, Minoru. I actually thought about dropping out for the longest time, but just because the village believes it is wise to replace me with some brat, I will make sure that I will become the kazekage they expect me to be." He looked out to the rest of the council and added. "As for all of you; you're lives will be in hell once I'm through with you. I truly do hope you're all happy with your decision."

He then turned and walked out of the room, hearing the standing male fall into his chair and catch the breath he has been holding in for so long.

"**If I were you, I'd kill them. Especially that Minoru brat."** A deep demonic voice said within Gaara's conscience.

Damn it not this again. He had already had enough of Shukaku trying to convince him into cruel things.

"Hiko, let's get one thing straight. I have far too much experience with your kind trying to talk me into actions. I won't fall for any of your tricks." Gaara thought to the demon in return.

"**Oh well... It was worth a shot, but I still think you're being too soft on them."**

"You won't believe that by the end of the day."

"**Ooh... You were serious about putting then in hell weren't you?"**

Gaara sighed and ignored the demon for the time being. Something else came to his concentration. A female akatsuki member rated him out? SunRai was the only female in the akatsuki that he was aware of, and she knew about Hiko. How could she betray him this way? It hurt him to even believe that she of all people would turn his own village against him in such a way.

The villagers were just now starting to accept him as a leader and now the council wants to get rid of him.

He had a big part in the war, and if he were to lose his place, who knows how things would turn out.

Charm finally regained feeling in her legs not too long after Gaara left. She stood up and walked down the stairs in thought of making breakfast, but it really was the least of her worries. Gaara's meetings were never good news for what she has experienced.

His last two meeting were about the war which is never good news anyway. Her curiosity on today's meeting got the best of her quickly, so she walked out of the door, heading to the mansion.

She tried her best to ignore the stares that she received from the villagers until an old woman limped to her with a cane to keep her balance.

"Why you're that poor girl who lives with the Kazekage aren't you?"

"Uh... Poor?" Charm asked as she watched the old woman who could die any minute now.

"Of course my dear child. A nice young man has informed us of how horrible he treats you."

"Gaara? Treat me horribly?" She laughed as she crossed her arms. "Gaara wouldn't hurt me to save his life."

"Oh my poor dear. He's so cruel that you have to lie for him."

"What are you talking about lady?" Charm asked as she believed this was a prank.

The lady reached out, taking her hand before she spoke. "Dear, you cannot have these bruises on your wrists and say he doesn't abuse you. Also your neck is wrapped up in bandages. Has he been strangling you?"

"What? Oh no! You are misunderstanding this whole concept. You see, I got these bruises because..." She was then cut off by a younger girl.

"Don't even try to cover him! That bastard deserves to be cast out. I can't believe I ever wanted to date him!" Charm pulled her hand out of the old woman's grip and backed away from the forming crowd that watched her with pity.

"I have to warn Gaara about this..." She said mostly to herself before charging forward, pushing the crowd out of her path.

Minoru laughed as he watched his rumor spread across the village.

"It won't be long before this village is mine..." He said in a pleased tone as he rubbed his hands together.

"Don't get to full of yourself. My part of this is done and the rest is up to you. If you fail you're going back where I found you." SunRai said harshly from the dark alley around the corner.

"You worry too much. This village will be mine in no time. I just have to get these fools to force him out of the village completely with the amount of hate they'll feel toward him."

"Take note that Gaara is stronger in will than you think. You're plan will pull through if you're lucky, but if not Gaara will give these people a reason to hate him. Also, I'd watch my back if I were you. If he becomes obsessed with bloodshed again, you will be the first one on his kill list."

"Is that a threat?" He asked and glanced back to her.

"More like a promise on my part. I hope you fail."

"Do you? Could you possibly regret doing this to Gaara?"

"I regret nothing. However, if my visions of the future are correct, you will be assassinated within one week of your leadership, and I would hate to see you get murdered so brutally..." She smirked with sarcasm in her last few words.

"I will be back to check on you in three days." She chuckled as she teleported away with a burst of flames.

"That bitch thinks she can scare me..." He mumbled to himself and laughed. "This will be a piece of cake."

(Yay! Another chapter! I know you're probably like wtf why the hell is he a vamp now? But hey, I had a hell lot of requests so I gave up and decided to try it out. I will put a poll on my profile if I should make him normal again or not, so you can either vote on that or please review on it.)


	13. Chapter 13

"**Uh... Is it always like this for you?"** Hiko asked Gaara as he walked on the streets. Everyone he passed would welcome him with glares and whispers.

"Well it used to be. It wasn't like this for a few years."

"**Well then something has gotten to the people because those are some dirty ass looks. My first guess is that Minoru kid, and maybe even SunRai. I didn't trust her as soon as I looked at her."**

"Well I didn't trust you as soon as you were sealed inside of me."

"**Smart ass..."**

Gaara rolled his eyes and glanced to the men who hid their sisters and wives. What were they doing that for? They couldn't possibly believe that he abuses women. However they did fall for the original tricks that he was a rapist, but that didn't spread the way this did.

A pain began to grow stronger and stronger in his chest, and then he didn't realize that his calm walk slowly began to break into a fast jog.

He had to get away from those eyes. They brought back far too many painful memories of his past.

He glanced ahead to see Charm running toward him, and then they both stopped as they reached each other.

"Gaara, something has gone terribly wrong!" Charm said between her panting breaths.

"Oh? What has happened on your end?" Gaara asked curiously as he ignored the pain in his chest grow stronger.

"Everything in the village thinks you abuse me. They are starting to hate you and it's all my fault!"

"No." Gaara began before he looked at the staring people. He didn't like the negative energy that emitted from them. "Come with me." He said and gently turned her around to walk with him.

He led her back into the house and closed the door behind him as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"What is it Gaara?" She asked curiously as she looked over to him.

"It's not your fault that the village is starting to turn on me. I hate to say it but I think it's SunRai's doing." He replied calmly as he leaned against the wall across from her.

"SunRai? I don't understand. I thought she was on our side."

"I know, I believed the same as well. However, the council explained that a female akatsuki came to them and informed them of Hiko. I'm not aware if she started things about the abuse though."

"W-what did the council say about Hiko?"

"They... Well, they want me to drop out of my position."

"Just because of that?"

"They don't trust my ability to control him at all. They have actually considered replacing me with some younger man."

"How ridiculous! You have way more potential to lead the village than some kid! These assholes don't know what they're doing!" Charm screamed, then sighed to calm herself. "What are you going to do about it anyway?"

"Exactly what I told them. I will show the village the kazekage they all expect me to be."

"So... you're going to act like a careless cold hearted dictator?"

"Exactly." He replied just before there was a knock on the door.

Gaara answered it to see a messenger ninja stand there tall and stiff as he handed out a scroll. Gaara's eyes narrowed into a glare as he snatched the scroll harshly from the man's grip and released the seal.

He opened the scroll and read it for a shot moment before he rolled it back up and looked at the messenger.

"You are dismissed. Now leave before I have to kill you."

The messenger flinched before jumping away from the property with a stuttered "Yes sir!"

"What did the scroll say?" Charm asked as he stood up and walked to Gaara who closed the door.

"Pack your things. I need to go to Konoha and you're coming with me."

Charm nodded as she approached him and stood on her tip toes to softly kiss the corner of his lips.

"Please try not to let them get to your head." She said in an almost whisper before heading upstairs.

They managed to travel for three days until they reached the village hidden in the leaves. They barely spoke through the days and nights that passed and Charm felt a bit guilty about everything that was happening.

If she hadn't gotten into his life, SunRai wouldn't have had to do what she did. At least that's what she believed.

She wasn't aware that Gaara's dead silence was due to the fact that he had been arguing with his demon the entire time.

They walked through the gates, and everything seemed normal. They weren't receiving hateful glares, and the aura just felt a lot more welcoming than Suna.

It felt as if they were being forced out of that village.

"Gaara!" A familiar loud voice shouted toward them as Naruto ran to them as he waved.

Gaara didn't respond. He only watched as Naruto stopped before them with his usual obnoxious smile.

"It 's been a while! How have you guys been?" He asked happily.

"It's only been a few weeks Naruto." Gaara responded annoyed with the boy.

"Yeah... but I barely had a chance to see you. You were always with Charm or running off on your own." Naruto said over a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. A light blush appeared across his face.

Gaara of course didn't notice it in the slightest, so he averted Naruto's subject. "So why are you here welcoming us?"

"Oh, well I'm going to be your personal tourist, Gaara!" He said and proudly pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I know my way around." Gaara responded coldly, but that didn't stop Naruto in the slightest.

"Well lady Tsunade wanted me to escort you throughout the village whenever you are going out. Any other time you were stuck with Kakashi-sensei or someone else right? Well since they're out on missions, I'm going to be taking their place."

Gaara sighed and rested his hands in his pockets. "Very well..."

Ten-Ten then walked up to Charm and smiled as she held her hand out. "Hi there! You must be Charm! I'm Ten-Ten and I'll be the one showing you around as well."

"Wait, I can't stay with Gaara?" She asked with slight disappointment.

"You two can share the same room, but the Kazekage has more serious matters to attend to with lady Tsunade. You and I can just go around and have some fun!"

Charm and Gaara exchanged glances before she returned to looking a brunette.

"Uh... I guess that's fine." She said, and then Ten-Ten smiled as she took Charm's hand.

"Great1 let's go!" She said happily and glanced at the bruises on her wrists which caused her to frown and glance to Gaara who only glared at her in return.

She smiled and laughed nervously as she pulled Charm away to leave the boys alone.

"I should be getting to the meeting." Gaara said calmly and walked past Naruto.

"Uh, yeah wait up Gaara!" Naruto said and jogged to catch up to him.

He saw that something was wrong with Gaara, but he figured that being the Kazekage puts a tool on him so he needed to blow off some steam.

They walked into the small hut that was Tsunade's replacement office after the village was nearly destroyed by the akatsuki.

"Thank you for bringing him here Naruto. You may wait outside."

Naruto nodded before he walked out, then Tsunade structured Gaara to sit.

He sat in a chair across from her desk as he spoke calmly. "What have you called me here for? I hope it is worth my travel."

"Trust me it is. Every Kage has heard about your Aroto incident, and they are questioning if you could still take the place as general in battle."

"Why haven't they all discussed this with me in a group?"

"The raikage has asked the others about it through messenger birds, now they want me to speak to you personally since you were always an alley."

"Let me guess... rather than being general, they want me to be some sort of weapon."

"They thought about that, but then I helped them come to an agreement. We have all decided to protect you here with Naruto until we need the extra strength."

"I'm not staying here. My village is already trying to get rid of me and I'm not going to let them replace me in my absence. If anything, have Naruto come to Suna."

"I hate to say it Gaara, but if your village wants a different leader then they deserve it..."

"You misunderstand the situation. They are trying to get rid of me for their own selfish reasons. Most of the things they know about me aren't even true. It's as if I'm being set up and whoever it is that is wanting me out of the picture is up to something."

"I see... Well why not just let the village decide and learn from their mistakes. They will be begging for you to come back." Tsunade replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"You may have a point." Gaara said through a sigh. "I'm going to have to think about it."

"Very well." Tsunade nodded before Gaara stood up and walked out. "Naruto may I speak to you?" Tsunade hollered out, and then Naruto walked in as Gaara waited outside.

"Yeah, what is it grandma?"

"I can tell just by looking at Gaara that he has more stress on his shoulders than he thinks he can carry. Please take him to do something to calm him down a bit."

Naruto grinned with a small nod. "Will do granny. I have a few ideas on how to relax him."

He turned and walked out before he put his arm around Gaara's shoulders to force him to walk with him.

"How would you like a nice long day of Naruto!" Naruto teased, but Gaara felt every bit of energy drain from him with depression of the thought.

"_I'm not going to survive this day..."_ He thought to himself as Hiko laughed in the back of his mind.

(Just as a warning... there may possibly be yaoi in the next chapter... NOTHING HARD CORE! Please review if you have any comments on that.)


End file.
